


Rainy Days and Borrowed Sweaters

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: Five years after the war, the world was moving on in peace. Hermione had fallen into the norm of just doing her job at the ministry. Juggling muggle parents is difficult. So is her utter lack of life outside of work. What happens when the simple act of a faked relationship leads to not just her parents' happiness, but something else? Laughter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

The Ministry witch was marching in Diagon Alley with her hair bouncing behind her. She had time to pop over and get some tea and possibly lunch. Work had been insane due to all the bills she had been passing this last year; she hadn't time to breathe. She needed air away from ink and parchment—just an hour.

Hermione puffed as she reached the Leaky Cauldron and waved to Hannah. The wonderful witch was at the counter and greeted her with a bright smile. "Hermione, I love your new set of robes."

"Thank you, Hannah, how are you doing?"

Hannah pinched down a smile and held out her hand. "Look, Neville gave me a ring!" She giggled.

Hermione laughed and took the woman's hand in hers. "Oh, that's just lovely. I'm so happy for you both," she declared.

"I know I'm so excited! We told my parents last night, and I don't think I've ever seen him be so proud. I'm a lucky girl, Hermione," Hannah sighed.

"You are," Hermione agreed.

Hannah pulled her hand away and scowled. "Are you still on speaking terms with Ron and Romilda?"

"Yes, of course. They're getting married soon," Hermione said as she shifted on her heels. "Do you think you could get me the special to go with some tea?"

"I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable," Hannah winced.

"You didn't. I'm perfectly fine. It was never going anywhere, and we agreed after I was at school the following year. A romance was never in our cards."

Hannah busied herself with gathering the food while Hermione rolled her neck. She was truly tired of people asking her about Ron or Harry. As if it was a slight to her that they chose other witches over their friend. That was the worse misconception born. People can be diplomatic about love. Hermione was, at least.

Hands covered her eyes, and she smiled. "Which wanker is it?" Hermione questioned.

"Your favorite, of course," A whisper caressed her ear.

"Fred, do you always have to try to get the drop on me?" Hermione sighed as she turned to him.

Fred winked and fluffed her hair in his fingers. "How are you, ministry witch?"

Hermione exhaled. "Tired of people asking me about me," she said with a shrug.

"Did you want to come by the shop? I have a bar of new chocolate. I want you to try," Fred declared as he cocked his head.

Hermione caressed his cheek and poked him. "Is that a new freckle?" she teased.

"Could be," he sneered. "What do you say? Come, have a laugh?"

Hermione's short frame was tiny as he still rested his arms against her shoulders. "I do have to get back to work in a dash. I will hardly have time to eat. My parents want me home for our Friday night dinner."

Fred exhaled and rocked on his feet. "Well, it will be waiting for you."

"Are you and Georgie going to plot for Sunday?" Hermione questioned.

He shifted closer and bent, so her face had to crane to look at him. "Yes, we have a decent plan for our cake," Fred snickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and puffed as she gazed up at him. "Yes, well, please don't cause the ruckus you did for Gin's party? I know you love your birthday, but your poor mother might have a heart attack," she scolded.

Fred ducked closer, and his grin grew. "You love it, Hermione. Admit it. You laughed when we set the cupcakes on fire."

Hermione scrunched her nose as she tried to stifle her smile. "A little."

"Order up, Hermione," Hannah's voice brought her back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione shuddered and pulled away from Fred's grip with a pout. "I have to go back to work."

Fred exhaled and rocked on his feet as he put his hands in his jumper pockets. "I suppose."

The witch shifted in her robes to pay for the food as Hannah was leaning on the counter with a smile. Hermione paid for the food and bounced toward the door. "See you Sunday, Gred."

Fred twitched his lips and smiled as she waved through the window once bouncing in step outside. He rose his right hand and exhaled before noting the smirking woman. Hannah had one of her eyebrows lifted as she looked at him.

"So, are you going to tell her you're crazy about her yet?"

Fred groaned and tossed his hand. "Don't be so nosy. She's family."

Hannah lifted a cup and tilted her head. "She forgot her tea. Did you want to go give it to her?"

Fred huffed as he marched up to her and snatched the cup before pacing from the Leaky Cauldron. He was just about to break into a sprint to find her when an older couple moved to reveal her marching back with her bag in hand.

"Oh, you have it," she sighed with evident relief.

Fred grinned and lifted it above her reach. "Not so fast. Now that you are back let's pop by the shop."

"Damnit, Fred, I have to get to work," Hermione grumbled.

"It is your ministrative duty to check in on my new prototype," He insisted.

Hermione exhaled with a dramatic scowl as she tapped her foot. "I don't need the tea," she said before pivoting and stepping away.

"Hermione, oh, sweet, intelligent, Hermione," Fred called after her. "Why don't you love me anymore!"

He was drawing attention as he pursued her in the crowd. "Stop it, Fred. I have duties to do."

"I am spurred by a jealous arrow. Such of reports and quills and bills!" He exclaimed, finally catching up.

Hermione grimaced as he offered the tea while they walked. "That's too much, you know? I don't need Rita to write about it in the paper. You know how your mother gets."

Fred's lips were curled as he gazed at her. "What a scandal."

"Yes," Hermione giggled while rolling her eyes. "It would be."

"Did you want some company tonight? I know it's been difficult since their return," Fred offered.

Hermione swayed her head, causing her curls to flail about. "No, it's alright. I just need to find a flat soon. They need space after the magic business."

"I can help. What about Saturday? I have the morning off. I can come and help you."

"I have to go to Harry's and help Ginny prepare the nursery," Hermione mumbled.

Fred paused their trek at the ministry's entrance. "Well, what about staying with George and me? He's over at Angelina's more often than not. We have a spare room. You can get a much-needed break and less of a commute."

Hermione sipped her tea in the travel mug before bobbing her head. "Alright, then maybe Sunday. It will give me a chance to have some time in the morning to look over available flats."

He winked and tugged a curl of hers. "See, that wasn't so hard. I thought I was going to have to break my arm."

She smiled as she scrunched her nose in pleasant happiness. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Part of the tricks of the trade, ministry witch."

"I'll see you Sunday," she murmured.

He bowed dramatically and tipped his invisible hat. "Until then."

Hermione held up her teacup and pivoted toward the ministry. She glanced back once and smiled before entering the building. Fred exhaled as he straightened his form and glanced at the clock. Ballocks, his entire lunch break, was gone. Marching full speed toward the shop, he knew he didn't even have time to get the food he abandoned.

* * *

Ginny was having a bad morning when Hermione arrived the next day. The poor witch was sick to her stomach and exhausted. Hermione tidied up the house and cleaned the bathroom thoroughly before Ginny wandered from the bedroom.

"Good morning, Hermione," Ginny yawned.

"Tea is on the table. I have breakfast, warmed, and ready. If you need a few potions, those are on the counter," Hermione relayed as she folded the blanket on the sofa by hand.

"What are you so," Ginny paused and waved it off. "You're so full of energy."

Hermione smiled and bounced her shoulders. "I didn't think you would mind. I know you're tired from the baby growing."

"You're the best, Hermione," Ginny sighed while moving toward the dining room.

Hermione scurried into the room, and Ginny scowled as she busied herself with alining the painting on the wall. The curly-haired witch was peculiar and odd, but this was different. Ginny reached for the paper and glanced over at Hermione.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione moved with a sudden urgency to the chair nearest her. "Gin, I don't know if I can do it."

"Do what? Work a massive amount and then come here Saturday morning and help us?"

"Fred asked me to come stay with them. Just for a bit so I can give my parents space," Hermione confessed as she scratched at the wood grains on the table. "I don't like living around people."

Ginny set down the paper, and her face contorted into an intense frown. "What do you mean? Fred and George have a three-bedroom flat. If you need a bit of independence because you're parents are being nosy, then do it. Fred and George will always take care of you."

"But, they're Fred and George, Gin. They're going to pull pranks, and annoy me to pieces," Hermione groaned. "I was mental to agree."

"They won't. They are just different. You know," Ginny said as she exhaled. "I think it's bloody brilliant."

"You say that now and then when I'm plotting their murder, you'll disagree," Hermione grumbled as she slumped back into her chair.

"Do you hear yourself sometimes when you speak? It's very coarse and abrasive," Ginny retorted before picking up her tea. "You just need to relax once and a while."

"Well, that's not in the schedule," Hermione huffed. "My mother says, similar to my own annoyance. She actually asked me last night if I planned on going out for drinks. Says I work too hard not to have fun."

"You do," Ginny agreed.

"But working is fun for me," Hermione said.

"No, it's not. It's work, and it's tiring, and you deserve to sit down with a book and relax," Ginny voiced as she flicked her wand, bringing her breakfast to the table. "If you ask me, it's genius for you to move in with my brothers. It might loosen you up enough to have fun."

Hermione straightened her posture. "I am _not_ moving in."

"You should," Ginny reiterated.

"I will contemplate it after I spend the night. I need a break," Hermione sighed.

Ginny shifted as she took a bite of her food. "Did you wrap their presents already?"

Hermione nodded as she smiled, slightly smug. "I did. They will love them. It took me quite a bit of time to track down the perfect non-magical gift."

"I'm impressed that you found everything you wanted to give them. Some of it sounded like muggle nonsense," Ginny teased.

Hermione gasped and patted the table. "Oh, did you hear that Neville finally proposed?"

"Well, I'll be a Hufflepuff. Did he? Good for Hannah. Was she happy?"

"Yes, very. It's nice to see that some things work out."

Ginny gasped and raised a finger. "Oh, I just had a wild idea. Why don't you see if Fred will help you with that dinner?"

Hermione winced and waved her hand. "Don't, Gin. I don't want them to think that he and George need to get involved with my work. I'll go by myself. It's not that big of a deal."

"It was just a thought. I feel he's a bit down since Katie broke it off," Ginny sighed. "He's an odd one, you know?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione laughed. "He's alright. I think he's enjoying his freedom as much as I do."

"You don'. It's a lie," Ginny mused.

"I'm quite happy, thank you very much," Hermione said with a nod.

"I wish you would stop lying," Ginny grumbled as she stabbed at her eggs with her fork. "You haven't been alright. You just bury it under paperwork and books."

Hermione breathed as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm content with my life. Why do I need to have a wizard in my life?"

"Because it's nice to have someone to laugh with. Harry and I laugh all the time. Sometimes about how much of a tosser he can be and others about things my crazy family does. The point is, everyone, needs someone who wants to make them laugh."

"I have that," Hermione snorted. "If I need a laugh, I go to your brothers' shop."

"That's not what I mean," Ginny said through her teeth. "I mean someone."

"Yes, I understand that, but I don't need it. I'm fairly content with my life, Gin."

Ginny exhaled and reached for her tea. "Sometimes, you're just too stubborn, Hermione. You're too much brains and not enough mess. It's alright to make a mess."

"Messes don't pay the bills, nor do they make them," Hermione replied smartly before standing. "I'm going to make sure you have enough potions made for the week. If Harry wakes up, tell him I'm in the basement."

The redhead nodded and watched Hermione leave the room. Ginny glanced down at the plate and grimaced. She wasn't positive; her friend was ever going to see it. Well, a problem for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred was staring at the one-use wands and scratching his scruffy chin as he thought. His jacket felt uncomfortable on his frame as he tugged at it with annoyance. What was the point? It would never work, and besides, she isn't even interested.

"I know you told me not to say anything, but you're being quite loud," George sighed as he leaned over the counter.

"I'm silent," Fred groaned.

"Twin thing," George mused. "What's eating you?"

Fred turned and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think Hermione is going to stay Sunday? I asked, but she's always pragmatic more than spontaneous."

George bounced his shoulders and waved his fingers in a flutter. "She's going to do what makes her comfortable. I'm surprised she even agreed."

"We should clean that room," Fred noted.

"Mhm," George rolled his eyes.

The bell above the door rang, and Fred pivoted to see Hermione. Fred's face evolved into a bright smile as she struggled to push inside with a cardboard box. He rushed to hold open the door, and she beamed. The box had a large bow at the top and was purple.

"Thank you, Fred. I brought you a birthday gift," she paused as he took the box from her. "Happy birthday," Hermione declared as she kissed his cheek.

Fred traced her shoulder with his free hand as they walked inside. "I thought you were busy today?" Fred questioned.

Hermione sighed as she ran fingers through her curls. "Ginny told me to go home, so she and Harry could have some alone time. I don't judge them for it."

George wandered around the counter and beckoned her forth. "Hermione, you're always welcome at the shop," he said as she hugged him.

"Thanks, I just didn't feel like going home. I thought you would have closed up because of your birthday," Hermione said.

George snorted and pulled away from her. "We are tomorrow. It's not a Hogsmeade weekend, so we're just fighting it out. I have dinner with Angelina planned later."

Hermione glanced over at Fred. "What are you doing tonight?"

Fred raised his shoulders as he pursed his lips. "Work."

"Why don't you go out with Harry and Ron tonight?" Hermione suggested.

"They're busy."

Hermione huffed and batted her hair from her cheeks. "That's ridiculous. It's your birthday! You can't just stay home alone."

George eyed Fred with a scowl. He didn't ask them to go out. Ron even had offered them this morning before heading to work if he wanted to have some drinks. Something didn't seem to add up.

"It's alright, G.," Fred sighed.

"If you want, you can come over tonight for dinner, Fred. Merlin knows I need something to distract my mother. She's been quite relentless about my lack of dating."

George's eyes grew as he pointed at her. 'You like her!' he mouthed. Hermione glanced back to see him smiling and shifting his posture. "I think that's a great idea, brother," George agreed.

Fred exhaled and held up his hands to the level of his shoulders. "Well, if you insist. I'd hate to cause you any more problems."

Hermione snorted as she rolled her eyes. "You won't. It isn't like you can make my life any more stressful. My parents are driving me, batty. I understand the no magic rule. I can even accept that they aren't happy about my hours, but the questions keep coming. I don't want to talk about what happened."

"Is that why you're here and not home?" George asked.

"A little," Hermione winced.

George glanced over at his fidgeting twin. Well, almost twin, George was missing his ear, so there wasn't any fooling anyone now. Fred still had the box in his hand as he exhaled as the woman lingered.

"Why don't you go out shopping today, Gred? I know you worked while I went out this week," George insisted.

"Oh, that's alright, Forge," Fred huffed.

Hermione gasped and raised her index finger. "You could go with me to that exotics food shop and try some new flavors for your chocolates," she said.

Fred set the box down and wagged his finger. "Speaking of chocolate, I still have that one you need to try."

Hermione wandered toward the counter as Fred strode around it. She leaned on her elbows next to George as Fred dug through the cabinet. Hermione swayed in her coat, and George snatched up the box she brought, pulling away from them. He wanted to disappear, but at the same time, didn't want to cause the witch to retreat.

"So, I was thinking, this is completely what you would enjoy. If it's something interesting, we might increase the topics," Fred announced as he set the chocolate in its wrapper on the countertop.

Hermione pinched down a playful expression as she unwrapped it. "What does it do?"

Fred ducked down to her level and smiled. "You tell me."

"This isn't going to make me sick, is it?" Hermione huffed before breaking off a piece.

"No, cross my heart," Fred snickered.

Hermione placed the piece in her mouth and chewed with a sound of agreement. The soft textures of lavender blended into the chocolate created a new texture. She bobbed her head and swallowed. "What does it do?" She asked.

Without warning, a glowing mist followed her words out and shifted into loopy letters. 'I love rainy days and books,' was what the letters formed.

"What is this?" she huffed.

More letters flowed from her lips. 'I cry at sappy films with happy endings.'

"That's not funny," Hermione groaned.

'I've never been on a real date.'

Fred covered his mouth and chuckled. "We're calling it Confessional Confections."

Hermione's cheeks warmed as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What's the point?"

'I hate that people ask me about my personal life,' floated from her lips.

"They're a great ice breaker," he laughed and touched the chocolate. "What do you think?"

Hermione exhaled and patted his cheek. "You're too smart. Both of you are batty and insane but quite intelligent."

Fred twitched his lips and breathed. "Good, then we'll make more. We also have a flirty one. That one is quite fun."

George wandered around the counter and nudged his brother. "Show her."

"No, she doesn't care for that," Fred retorted.

"Come on," George chuckled as he pulled out the bar. "Show her."

Fred breathed and unwrapped the bar. "Well, it's very similar."

Hermione tapped the glass counter and beamed. "That's alright. I need a good laugh today."

Fred grumbled and took a bit of the chocolate to his mouth. "It's meant for a laugh at the pub."

'Are you a Charms Professor? You can put me in detention any day,' green letters swirled above his head.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, that's forward."

"It's still in the works," Fred sighed.

'I have a Firebolt for you. Want to ride my broom?' The green writing announced.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color. "Oh, Merlin, that's too much."

"I know, that was George's line," Fred snorted.

'Are you a seeker? I'm more of a keeper,' the words faded faster, announcing he conclusion to the spell.

"That one's horrible, Gred," Hermione winced.

George slunk over his brother and smirked. "I know, right? Who would have thought that he can't flirt?"

Fred's cheeks were heated and bright. "Well, they're still in the works."

Hermione scrunched her nose as she smiled. "It's cute once the edges are smoothed. I'm sure you'll have plenty of Hogwarts students buying them."

"How about you two go out and enjoy this shit rainy day?" George offered.

Hermione puffed as she shifted. "Well, I could use a bit of time to buy some new books, but it's not my birthday," she teased.

Fred offered a bit of the Flirty bar to her. "That's alright; I'll agree under the condition that you eat some of this."

"Fred," she grumbled.

"Come on, Hermione. Just for laughs," He teased.

George reached over and ruffled her hair. "Come on."

Hermione groaned and took the bite. She chewed and enjoyed the salted caramel pieces in it. The witch exhaled and twitched her lips. "Happy?"

'Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?' Hermione laughed and huffed at the purple letters. "This is ridiculous!"

'I'm not an animagus, but I'm an animal in bed,' the purple writing announced. Hermione's face morphed to scarlet.

"That's way too forward," Hermione exhaled.

'When I need to cast Patronus, you're my new happy thought.' The lettering disappeared quicker, dispelling the charm.

"Oh, that one's cute," Hermione remarked.

Fred shrugged with a smirk. "That one's mine."

She reached over and traced her fingers through his scruff. "This is nice. You should grow it out. It makes you look distinguished."

Fred grinned with a single nod. "I plan to."

George subtly kicked Fred's calf and hummed. "Why don't you both go on. I have the shop under control. It might be nice to get ole Gred out of his mood."

Hermione pinched her eyebrows as she tore her hand from his face. "Something wrong? Did Katie write to you again?"

Fred shook his head as he stood up and rolled his ankle at the tingling pain. "No, she didn't. I told you, we agreed it wasn't going to work."

"That's a shame," Hermione sighed.

"No, it's fine," George declared as he wrapped an arm around Fred's shoulder. "He wasn't into her fully anyway."

Hermione nodded and exhaled. "Yes, it seems like most of us cling to who got us through the war and don't stop to think who's good for us now."

"Are you dating anyone currently, Hermione?" George asked.

She snorted and stood up. "You need to be available to date, Georgie. I work too much."

Fred shifted from his twin and grimaced. "Why don't you go get us some tea to go while I help George prepare for his afternoon alone?" He asked.

Hermione beamed and dropped her arms. "Alright, I'll see you over at Blotts?"

"Of course," Fred said.

Hermione blew them kisses and waved. "Happy Birthday, Georgie. See you tomorrow."

When she left, Fred shoved George. "What was that for?"

George swayed as he wagged his fingers. "You like Hermione. You really, really do," George said in a sing-song voice.

"Bugger off," Fred groaned.

"You want to kiss her and date her and shag her," George continued with a wicked smirk.

Fred growled and stomped around the counter. "Don't be a wanker."

"When did it happen? I gotta know," George voiced as he placed the box on the counter.

"It doesn't matter," Fred grunted.

George opened the package and shifted. "I beg to differ. It's important for me to know since she's going to be staying with us."

"She's always been a pretty witch, George," Fred confessed and sighed. "She's also family."

"Well, she's family adjacent," George corrected. "This is sweet," he declared, holding up a jacket.

Fred glanced over to see the purple coat. "Did she have them embroidered?"

"Mhm, with our logo. What a funny little witch," George laughed.

Fred straightened his jacket and hummed. "I'm going to go. Drinks tonight?"

"Oh, yes. It's confession time, Gred," George announced with a broad grin.

Fred moaned and rubbed his face. "Alright, but this is just between us. I don't need mum boxing my ears."

"Always, brother. Have fun," he teased and waved.

Fred jerked his jacket and straightened his posture before marching from the shop. He couldn't help the small smile that breached his lips as he noted the witch standing outside the bookshop. She was glancing up beyond the alley at the cloudy sky. 'I love rainy days and books.'


	3. Chapter 3

Fred was laughing as Hermione concluded her most recent recall of a meeting at work. She had tucked her arm around his as he held the umbrella while they walked down her street. Hermione ran her fingers over his olive coat and sighed.

"Why didn't you make plans for your birthday?" Hermione asked.

Fred glanced over at her and scowled. "What do you mean? This is what maturity is, isn't it?" He snickered.

"Well, birthdays are important to celebrate. We lived through something that could have killed us," Hermione mumbled.

Fred reached over and caressed her hand on him. "We did. We lived, Hermione. What do we do now?"

"I suppose we find what makes us happy," Hermione puffed. "That's what my mother says, at least."

"It's been two months since they've been back. How are you doing mentally?" Fred asked.

Hermione shuddered and glanced at the path ahead. "I'm here. I don't have as many nightmares, and the cold sweats have stopped."

Fred bobbed his head and sighed. "I still cringe at the sounds in the middle of the night."

She nudged him and breathed. "You're too genuine for that. You and George are made from laughter. If you need to talk, I'm here so long as you keep people laughing."

They stood at her door, and he closed the umbrella. "So, what's the story? Why are you telling them I'm coming over?"

Hermione climbed the stairs and smiled. "Your birthday, of course."

Fred breathed and straightened his form as she pulled out her keys. She jostled the giant bag of books as she unlocked the barrier and entered. "I'm home," she called out.

The Weasley awkwardly wandered inside after her and shut the door before following her. He'd never been to her home, even when she lived in it alone. Jean, her mother, walked into view as they exited the hallway and into the sitting room.

"Oh, Hermione, you're later than I thought you'd be. Fred, happy birthday!" She declared while reaching for the wizard.

Fred smiled and leaned for her to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Mrs. Granger. How are you doing today?" He asked.

"I'm doing so much better now! Hermione's never brought home a young man before. Jack and I were concerned," Jean sighed as she caressed his arm.

"Mother," Hermione hissed.

Fred's grin grew as his eyes widened. "Oh, we've been very quiet about it. I apologize for the misconception. You know how loud my family can be," he snickered.

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Fred!"

Jean giggled and turned to Hermione. "Isn't it so wonderful? We get to celebrate your birthday together," she beamed and gestured to the sofa. "Why don't you both sit? Jack is going to be joining us soon. He went out to get a last-minute item."

Hermione puffed as she and Fred sat in the loveseat. "Mum, we need to talk," she tried.

Jean held up her hand and hemmed. "Let me just check on the roast. I'll bring in some wine if you both want."

"Mother," Hermione attempted again.

Jean popped out of the doorway, and Hermione groaned. "Fred, why did you tell her that?"

"Look how happy she is!" He exclaimed with a wide smile.

"But it isn't true!"

Fred patted her thigh and breathed. "For my birthday, would you just let me do this? It will stop your parents from being so nosy."

Hermione pinched her forehead and groaned. "Fine, but this is just because I don't feel like having to explain your odd temperament."

"Hermione, they're just worried about you. Let me help," Fred insisted.

She exhaled and touched his hand. "Alright, Gred. I'll let you help."

He pulled her close and kissed her hair. "Good."

Jean wandered back into the room as he pulled from her. "So, how is everything with your shop, Fred? Hermione tells me that you and your brother are superior with your products."

"She's very kind. The shop is doing well, and we open our smaller one during Hogwarts's Hogsmeade days," Fred announced.

Jean poured them both glasses from the bottle and nodded. "That's very good. It's important to have goals, just as long as you remember to enjoy life as well."

"Mum, for the last time, I enjoy my life," Hermione sighed.

Fred sipped his glass and nodded. "She comes over on the weekends occasionally. I get her to laugh and take things less seriously," he said.

"Why did you stop going over?" Jean gasped.

Hermione breathed as she took a sip from her glass. "Well, when you both got home, I know I needed to make sure you were alright." They were already there. She might as well stop bucking against the current.

"Darling, we're fine," Jean sighed as she sat down. "Fred, she worries too much. We just want her safe and happy. We hadn't a clue she had someone assisting with it."

Fred licked the lingering drink from his lips before speaking. "It wouldn't bother you if I stole her a few nights a week? My brother and I have a room for her at our flat."

Jean raised her eyebrows and batted at her curly dark hair. "I didn't realize you both weren't sharing space."

Hermione was nearly plum, and the wine wasn't helping. "Mum…"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Granger, she's very traditional. It was plenty for her to agree to stay at my flat. My brother and his girlfriend are very decent chaperones."

"Please, call me Jean," Jean smiled. "It's lovely that you both are so close and understand each other. Jack and I always say that relationships are based on understanding and compassion."

Fred smirked and stroked her rosy cheek with his knuckles. "My inspiration."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Don't."

Mr. Granger came inside the room and huffed. "My daughter, there you are. Good evening, Fred, happy birthday," he announced as he jostled the bag.

Fred stood up and straightened as he reached for Jack's hand. "Good evening, Mr. Granger. Thank you."

Jack smiled and shook it. "How are you doing? Hermione gives us little details on the family. She's been fighting us on not coming to see your mother."

Fred took his hand back and sighed. "Well, I'm sure it's because my family is certifiable. I should know, I'm one of them," he teased.

Jack chuckled and handed him the paper bag. "This is for you. No one comes for a birthday dinner and doesn't get a gift."

Fred's ears burned as he glanced at the Grangers. "Thank you, that's too kind."

Hermione tugged him back into his seat and glanced at her parents. "Mother, I told you not to."

"Oh, honey, don't worry, it isn't a big deal. Just something small," Jean smiled.

Fred dug into the bag and grinned as he pulled out a t-shirt. It was Gene Wilder as Willy Wonka. "I love this bloke!" Fred exclaimed.

Hermione smirked and nudged him. "The only film you actually sat through with Gin and me."

Fred nodded to the Grangers as Jack sat down. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Jean nodded and gestured to Hermione. "Well, she told me how much you loved the film. Jack and I used to suffer through months of Hermione having it on the telly as she grew up."

"Hermione gave George, and I purple coats for work," Fred snickered.

Jack chuckled as he ran a hand over his chest. "We saw them. She worked very hard on them by hand."

"You did that for us?" Fred asked as he turned to her.

Hermione drained her glass and nodded while setting it on the table. "Of course, Fred. I love what you both do."

He set down his glass and coiled his arm around her before kissing her hair. "You're too witty, G."

Jean smirked and waved her index finger in their direction. "You should spend the night, Fred. I'm sure she'd be embarrassed by the number of photographs I could show you."

"Mother! You can't just invite him to stay," Hermione snapped.

Fred was hiding his smile in her hair.

"It would be an odd circumstance," Jack mumbled.

"Oh, tosh. They're responsible, and I'm positive Fred wouldn't mind a change of scenery. They could watch films."

Hermione could die. She could stop her heart and just die.

"No, mum, let's not and say we did," Hermione implored.

"How about you both come to my birthday party! My mum loves to have more guests. I'm sure she would be pleasantly surprised to see you," Fred declared.

Hermione groaned and stood up. "Excuse us," she spat, dragging him from his seat.

She pulled him down the hallway and up the staircase. Once she went to a door, she opened it and dragged him inside. Fred blinked and glanced around; they were in her room.

"Fred! It's one thing to lie to my parents. It's a whole other problem to lie to your family!" she hissed.

"We could tell them not to say anything," Fred offered.

"Fred! What do we gain by having my parents go to your party?" Hermione questioned as she scowled up at him.

"My own entertainment? If my mum is distracted and my dad is asking them questions, then I can enact my birthday plans without a hitch," he teased while tugging on one of her curls.

Hermione groaned and waved a hand. "And what if someone says something? It's ridiculous. No, that's just not what should happen."

"Please? Please, Hermione?" Fred asked with a pout.

She stared up at him and conceded with a loud moan. "If they say anything, your mother is going to be plotting our marriage."

Fred sneered and rolled his eyes. "She's been plotting for your marriage to one of her children for years. Why would that be surprising?"

Hermione struck his chest and huffed. "Why give her a reason to?"

He feigned distress as he rubbed the spot. "Because it might be fun? I promise we'll tell your parents not to say anything. It would be nice for them to get out. We'll tell them that you don't want anyone to know so that you can keep your independence," he said with a nod.

"Okay," Hermione sighed.

Fred's hand cupped her cheek. "Do you trust me to take care of it?"

"Of course. You know I don't like people knowing about my personal business," Hermione grumbled.

He nodded as his thumb traced her tinted cheekbone. "Then I will make sure that it won't come back to bite you. Thank you for letting me have this," Fred murmured.

Hermione stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome. I hope this makes your birthday."

"You have no idea," he smiled and touched her shoulder. "Let's go down and pretend we're a happy couple, so your mum stops telling you to go out."

"This does help a bit. I have to admit," Hermione laughed.

"Good, then let's play the part?" Fred asked.

Hermione beamed and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Okay, if that's what's going to make your birthday."

Fred pressed his lips to her forehead and breathed. "Yes, it does."

"Let's go, I'm positive dinner is ready," Hermione mumbled as she pulled away.

Fred glanced around and grinned. "Your bedroom is exactly how I imagined it."

Hermione cleared her throat as she attempted to hide her blush. "Well, I'm predictable."

"No, you're just Hermione Granger," Fred retorted as they left her room.

* * *

The rest of the evening was stellar. Fred was enjoying how relaxed Hermione grew as she gave him the floor to tell stories of his childhood. Jack was amused and often asked for clarity on certain wizard things. Jean kept trying to provide Fred with more food or wine as they dined. It felt like home, but a toned-down version.

It wasn't until the Grangers wandered up the staircase before midnight that they were alone. Hermione relaxed against Fred's lap and gazed up at him. Willy Wonka was playing on the telly as he stroked her curls.

"You were a big hit with my parents," she laughed.

Fred smiled and shrugged. "It wasn't hard. They're your parents."

"How much did you drink? Are you sloshed?" She asked before reaching for her glass.

He could see she was more than a bit tipsy and loose. He was warm but sober. "I had a bit."

"Well, you can't leave, or you'll be splinched," Hermione said before draining her glass.

"Are you telling me to stay over?" Fred asked.

Hermione nodded and climbed off his lap. "Come along. I'll get the study bed pulled out for you."

He pulled her back down and grinned down at her. "You're sloshed. I'll sleep on the couch."

She snorted and reached up to pat his cheek. "You look good with scruff, Gred."

"Thank you. I aspire to look decent," Fred teased and tapped her nose with his index finger.

Hermione yawned. "Freddy, can you help me up to my room? I'm bushed."

Fred nodded and manipulated around her as he stood up. Hermione stretched on the sofa and sighed as she scrubbed her face. "I drank too much."

"I know," he chuckled and reached for her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred as he scooped her up in his arms. He was walking toward the staircase as she nuzzled his neck. "Are you going to stay with me?" She murmured.

Fred was biting the inside of his cheek as he opened her bedroom door. "Are you sure you want me to, G.?" He murmured.

Hermione nodded against his neck. "Mhm, stay with me tonight? You're so warm."

Fred shut the door and set her down on the double mattress. "Only if you don't expect me to put out. I'm not that kind of wizard," he teased while helping her into the folds of the blankets.

"Okay," Hermione sighed as she arched and maneuvered in the sheets. "You can't wear your pants."

Fred could crack up at the moment. The drunken witch still had the logic to scold him while asking him to climb in bed. Fred removed his outerwear and crawled next to her. Hermione breathed and rolled over on his bare chest, wrapping her arm around him. "Thank you, Freddy," she murmured.

He stroked her hair and listened to the woman nod off. "Always, G., you're my girl," he sighed and kissed her curls. Fred closed his eyes and was smiling. Never in his life did he think a birthday wish could ever work out so well.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred yawned and stretched, jerking at the warm body next to him. It took him a moment to realize Hermione was still dead asleep, and he was in her room. Cautiously, he manipulated from the bed and reached for his new shirt in the bag. He stretched again and rolled his neck before sliding it on, pulling his jeans around his feet.

He realized he skipped out on drinks with George. Well, shit. Hopefully, he wasn't too banged up about it. Fred glanced in the mirror and fixed his hair before looking at the room. He imagined she had books that littered every shelf space feasible and wasn't surprised. What did cause him a moment of shock was seeing different letters on her desk.

She kept all the letters that they would write to her on break throughout school. Some from Harry in a half organized stack. A few from Ron. However, in the center of her desk was letters that George and he would write. Even the most recent ones when she was too busy with work and they would check-in.

Fred hadn't the heart to tell her he would write and send the letters from both him and George. He may be courageous and daring as she had proclaimed, but he also wasn't dumb. A safe distance, that's what she always created between her and people.

Fred glanced back to see Hermione still half-buried in her pillows and hair. That was worth the time alone. Finally, the wizard decided not to be awkward and retreat from her personal space. If she didn't remember him in there in the first place, that might be a good thing.

He snuck to the ground floor with his coat and shoes in hand. He paused in the hallway when he heard an intense conversation taking place.

"He slept in her room?" Jack questioned in a hushed tone. "Jean, there are rules in this house."

"Jack, they haven't slept together. Don't you see it? There isn't any way that our daughter would have had him stay if they had. It was completely harmless."

Jack grumbled and breathed. "You're right, dear. I just was surprised."

"This is a good thing. He's a wonderful man and respects her immensely. Now, we have a party to get to today. We aren't going to put them out there because she had asked us to keep it quiet. He's in love with her, and she's had a hard life." Jean paused, and Fred could hear her clearing her throat.

"She won't tell us, but I can see it. She aged quite a bit since we've been gone. I just want our daughter to smile again like she was last night. It was the first time since we've been home that I've heard her laugh," Jean finished.

"Yes, he is quite a character. A businessman and quite intelligent," Jack remarked.

"Then we just need to stay out of their way. It won't be long. She'll get back to normal without our insistence."

Fred winced and breathed. He hadn't the heart to tell them Hermione had been like that for years. The war. It ruined the innocence she had spared throughout their mental school years. He wanted her to keep smiling too, but it was rare and very temporary.

He walked out into the sitting room and smiled. "Good morning, I apologize for intruding," Fred declared.

Jack set down his paper and waved him off. "Nonsense, Fred. Did you need some tea?"

He shook his head while sitting down. "I have to get back home. I hadn't planned on staying over. George and I have some plans for our party we have to finish."

Jean set her teacup down and beamed. "Thank you for helping her get to her room. She was quite knackered," she giggled and sighed. "It was nice to see her so relaxed."

"She was," he chuckled. "I was surprised."

Jack shifted in his chair and hummed. "I'm only going to say this for my benefit. You take care of my daughter, and we'll never have a problem. You hurt her, and wizard or not, you won't be happy with the outcome," he warned.

Fred swallowed and nodded as he finished tying his shoes. "Of course, Mr. Granger. I would never in a millennium want to hurt her."

"Good," Jack nodded.

Jean reached out and touched Fred's shoulder. "You're good for her, Fred. Had I known she was being taken care of, I wouldn't have been so worried. Thank you for easing our minds."

"Of course," Fred grinned. "Now, I'll see you both at my mum's. Tell Hermione that I had a great birthday when she's awake?"

"Yes, I'll make sure," Jean said.

Fred stood up and reached over to Jack to shake his hand. Jack smiled and shook it with a nod. "We'll see you this evening."

"Yes, Sir," Fred agreed before pulling his hand away.

Jean jumped to her feet, and he greeted her with an embrace. She squeezed his torso before nodded as she pulled away. "What a wonderful time. I do hope you visit more often, Fred. We enjoyed it."

Fred bobbed his head and snatched up his coat. "I'll see how she feels about it. Goodbye," he mumbled as he made for the doorway.

He was impressed with himself. Fred had managed to please her parents and get approval. That was a decent feat considering he not once let a joke sully their impression. He reached for the door when his arm was caught.

"Fred," Hermione's groggy voice halted him.

When he turned around, he saw her scrubbing her face and wincing. "Are you alright, ministry witch?" he asked with a smile.

"I drank too much," she sighed. "Leaving already?" Hermione asked.

"I have to go to meet George. We need to plot," he teased while twirling one of her curls around his finger.

Hermione swiveled her neck and groaned. "Alright, I think I need to go nurse this hangover and prepare to meet Ginny. She wants to have lunch before heading to the Burrow."

"You do that, and we'll see you there. Remind your parents they don't need to bring us a gift," Fred declared.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I will."

Fred bent toward her and kissed her forehead. "Alright, G., I'll see you at the party."

"Okay, Gred," she giggled. "Try not to cause too much of a ruckus."

"No promises," he winked and opened the door. "I had a great birthday. Thank you," he finished and waved once down the steps.

Hermione hung on the door, and her lips rested in a pleasant smile as he pulled out his umbrella and huddled his coat around his body. He was an interesting Weasley.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," George huffed.

"Alright," Fred smirked as he rested against their sofa.

"You go over there, pretended to be dating, impress her parents, and sleep in the same bed?" George ran down the finer points of their birthday.

Fred bobbed his head. "Exactly."

George burst into laughter as the chair he sat in rocked. "Oh, Merlin! Blimey, bloody, fucking wow!"

Fred was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "The miraculous cherry on the sundae? Her father likes me," Fred snickered.

George toppled from his chair and gasped through laughter. "Oh, wow, Merlin, Fred. I can't. I just can't," he breathed as he hoisted himself up on his hands and knees.

"It was absolute madness, George. Everything that could have gone right, did."

"It's a shame you both would be the worse couple in all reality," George teased as he sat down on the ground.

Fred scowled and folded his arms over his chest. "Why is that?"

"Because Hermione would never date someone who can make her laugh," George sighed. "When did your little fancy develop, huh?"

Fred breathed and glanced up at the ceiling. "Well, we could start from the beginning, but that would be time-consuming. So, in short, I always have."

"You always have? That isn't something you forget to tell your twin brother, Fred," George pouted.

"It wasn't important. It never was important. Everything with Harry always fighting for his life, and then Ron's jealousy, and then the world not ending and we didn't die… it was all shelved. Katie was there after the dust settled, and she helped."

George righted the chair and huffed. "So, then what? You just keep faking it? Come on, that was good stuff. Your best prank yet," George laughed.

Fred winced and scratched his chest. "But it wasn't a prank. Not really."

"I know that, but she will never agree to date you, Gred. She doesn't see any of us like that. I'll try to help you, but it isn't going to be easy."

Fred shifted and threw his hands to his face. "It was so real. I could see it."

George moved over to the sofa and blinked. "Brother, I didn't realize it was this bad. I only insisted on you going because you were so embarrassed, which isn't normal for you."

"I know, and I enjoyed spending my entire birthday with her," Fred sighed.

George scratched his jaw and scowled. "Maybe she doesn't just think of you as a brother. You said she asked you to stay?"

"Well, she ordered me to," Fred chuckled as he pulled his hands away from his face. "Then she asked if I would stay with her."

"That's progressive for her," George remarked. "Okay, scrap the birthday plan. I have a better one now."

Fred glared over at his brother. "What?"

"We're going to convince her to date you," George grinned. "Alright, I have a plan."

"Listening," Fred mumbled.

* * *

Hermione was still minorly miserable as Ginny had given her a potion before they went out. They sat in the Leaky Cauldron and were eating an early lunch when Hermione explained the events of yesterday. Ginny had set down her fork, listened, and thinned her lips.

"So, he stayed over?" Ginny finally asked.

Hermione nodded. "It was a bit barmy, right?"

"In your bed?"

Hermione nodded again. "I can't believe I asked him to."

"Are you attracted to Fred?"

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she groaned. "Ginny, don't. Don't make him uncomfortable because I was a drunken fool."

"I'm just stating the facts. You faked a relationship with him because he wanted to help you? Even for Fred, that's a bit ostentatious, isn't it?"

Hermione grimaced and shrugged. "He said he wanted to. It worked! My parents adored him, and they now have a cease-fire on the whole, 'go out and live your life,' rubbish. My mother even asked me when I was going over to his house next! It was insane."

"You didn't answer me, are you attracted to him?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione puffed as she scrubbed her face. "I don't know, alright? I don't know because, honestly, I don't do this. He was just trying to be nice, and it worked. Fred always is nice. He never presses me to be any different than who I am. He always helps me when I need it. He's Fred."

Ginny tapped her fork handle on the table. "Well, are you physically attracted to him?"

Had she watched through her eyelashes this morning as he got dressed? Yes, she had. She watched his freckle form stretch and move. Fred wasn't the gangly boy she remembered, that was for certain. He had this lovely silhouette that seems suddenly… attractive. He was attentive, and his smile...

"By the silence and the blush, I take that as a yes," Ginny snorted.

Hermione blinked and shook her head. "Well, that doesn't mean much. I don't have time for relationships, remember? I'm on a fast track course to the Laws and Regulations Department."

"I won't lie, I would be completely chuffed if you married my brother," Ginny teased.

"Well, we would never work. I'm always working, I live with my parents, and he has his own shop to deal with. Our lives could never blend; it's over before it even starts," Hermione sighed.

"I thought we talked about this abrasive attitude," Ginny groaned. "You kill sweet thoughts before they have time even to take wing."

"It's part of my charm," Hermione said and lifted up her tea. "To charm and decent dreams."

"Aren't you going over there tonight?" Ginny asked with a sly smirk.

Hermione nearly dropped her cup. "Oh, Merlin, fuck, I did say I would," Hermione gasped.

"How are you going to handle your crush?" Ginny taunted with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow.

"I am not crushing on your brother!" Hermione snapped and covered her mouth when other patrons glanced over. "You're the worst friend."

"No, I'm just honest," Ginny said while raising her teacup. "Part of my charm."

Hermione groaned and tapped the table. "I have to go get my parents. We're going to the Burrow at four."

"Oh, speaking of which, did your dad hit the floor when he came from your room?" Ginny questioned with a grin.

Hermione bounced her shoulders. "He was up before I came out. If my dad did, then he had tapered it in before I got my tea."

"Your mum wasn't plotting your wedding? Must be nice to have a reasonable mother," Ginny grumbled.

"No, she isn't like that. She's definitely more normal. Which is why I'm going to kill him if someone slips our fake relationship to your mother, understood?" Hermione pressed with narrowed eyes.

"I promise, I won't say a word," Ginny huffed. "It would be funny to see her get into hysterics over you two, though."

"Merlin, if she ever found out, I'd be sized for dresses in two weeks," Hermione voiced while shaking her head.

"Sized for dresses? Hermione, are you getting married?" Harry's voice bounced over the restaurant.

Hermione scrubbed her face and glanced over to see Harry in his Auror robes pacing over. "No, Harry."

"Yes, to my brother," Ginny piped up with a smile.

Harry scratched his head and sat down. "Which one?"

"She's delusional, Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh, this is fun," Ginny giggled. "Which one do you think?"

"Well, out of the four that aren't married, there's only two that are single. Did Charlie ask you to marry him for the taxing write off?" Harry asked with a smile.

Hermione groaned and flailed her hand out. "No, Charlie hasn't contacted me. I haven't seen him since Christmas."

"Fred, Fred asked you to marry him?"

"No one asked me to marry them," Hermione spat.

Harry shifted on his chair before picking at Hermione's plate with his fork. "Well, Fred is a decent choice. He's smart and rarely short-tempered. I can count how many times he's ever gotten angry on one hand. Mostly it was when Malfoy was calling you names."

"Oh, yeah," Ginny mused. "That's right."

Hermione huffed with a contorted expression. "Can we please get off the subject? No one is to say anything tonight, either. I don't want mum to try and force him into something he clearly doesn't want."

"Clearly? I'm so baffled how your witty mind works at times, Hermione. He stayed the night, in your bed, with your parents there, and didn't do anything to damage your trust!" Ginny growled.

"You have been watching way too many romance films, Gin," Hermione sighed.

"Wait, Fred stayed over last night? I thought it was his birthday?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, it was, but he told me both you and Ron had plans," Hermione said.

Harry fixed his glasses on his face as his eyebrows moved upward. "Hermione, he never asked if I had plans. We sat at home eating ice cream on the couch."

"What?" Hermione spat.

Harry bobbed his head and shrugged. "Ron told me he said he didn't feel like going out. We chopped it up to him feeling gloomy about Katie, but it's been like six months. She accused him of seeing someone else on the side."

Hermione waved her hand and exhaled. "What? Wait, I thought it was a mutual break up?"

"If by mutual you mean she walked out on him because he wouldn't admit to her ridiculous claims, then yes," Harry voiced with a nod.

"Poor Freddy," Hermione pouted.

"Well, whatever it was that sparked her, it doesn't seem to be hampering him," Harry paused as he took another bite of her omelet. "He was sad to see her go, but seems quite satisfied with life."

"Which is another reason why Mrs. Potter isn't going to drop anything about what happened yesterday to her mother," Hermione hissed.

Harry glanced over at Ginny, who was grinning. "Fred told Hermione's parents that they're dating."

"Er, really?" Harry questioned.

"No, not truly! He wanted to fake our dating so that they would stop trying to get me to go out," Hermione huffed.

"She's also going to stay with them at their flat tonight," Ginny remarked.

Hermione pressed her hand to her forehead. "One of these days, Ginny. You're going to remember this moment when I teach your child to use words you don't like."

"That's different for you, Hermione," Harry laughed. "He must have gotten under your skin."

Hermione exhaled as she checked her watch. "I have to go to meet my parents. We have a portkey in forty-five minutes."

"Are they coming to the party?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure your wife will catch you up," She grumbled while standing.

Ginny beamed as Hermione moved to kiss her cheek. "I will, even the details you don't want him to know," she teased.

Hermione puffed and moved to Harry and hugged him. "Take it with a grain of salt. It's not going anywhere."

"Alright, Hermione. See you at the Burrow," Harry chuckled and waved her off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was knawing on her nails as she approached the Burrow. Her parents were amusing themselves with the wild garden and the beautiful scenery. Hermione, however, was distracted. Ginny's questions drummed in her mind as every step took her closer to the party.

"I just love how beautiful their house is," Jean declared. "Look, they made additions for all the children. Oh, I can't wait to see Molly and Arthur again."

"Looks sturdy enough," Jack agreed.

Hermione pivoted and breathed. "Okay, so parties are a bit strange here. There's plenty of chaos, and I wouldn't blame you if you decide you want to leave early."

"Why do you look so concerned? We remember the stories you told us as a child, Hermione," Jack said with a scowl.

Blending families was hard. That's what she wanted to say. "They're just loud," Hermione smiled.

The door opened, and Hermione was dragged inside by the collar of her coat. "Where have you been!" Angelina's voice rang out.

Hermione found her footing in time to pivot. "Ang, how are you?" Hermione questioned with a smile.

"I haven't seen you since Ginny's birthday!" Angelina exclaimed and hugged Hermione.

Jean and Jack walked inside, and Angelina gasped. "Hermione, your parents came?"

Hermione peeled from the witch and breathed. "Mum, Dad, this is Angelina, George's girlfriend," she announced.

Angelina reached her hand out and shook theirs. "I'm so excited! We're practically family."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed. "Yes, considering that I've been friends with the Weasleys since childhood."

"It's so charming to meet you," Jean sighed. "You and Hermione must see a bit of each other then."

Hermione covered her face and dragged it downward.

"Yes, actually we do," Angelina laughed. "She's one of my favorite witches," she finished and cupped Hermione under her arm.

Arthur thankfully made it that moment to appear. "Darling, I'm so happy to see you," he told Hermione.

Hermione pulled from Angelina and exhaled. "Oh, dad, it's nice to see you too," she declared and hugged him. "Thank you for letting me bring my parents."

"They're always welcome," Arthur declared as he parted from Hermione and waved. "Come on inside, Jack and Jean. Molly is twitching with excitement."

"George! I told you not to touch my cake!" Molly bellowed from the kitchen.

It caused everyone in the sitting room to wince. "Oh, it's so nice when the children are home," Arthur huffed.

Jack and Jean glanced at each other and grinned. "We can relate, Arthur."

Hermione pouted and exhaled. "I'm very well behaved."

"That's the problem," Angelina snickered as they walked through the kitchen doorway.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione sighed.

Angelina gestured toward the kitchen. "Out back. Harry is setting up a muggle slide and play area for the children. Teddy and Victoire."

"Where's," Hermione stopped as she was lifted from the ground.

"Where's Bill?" The Weasley asked while chuckling.

"Damnit, Bill," Hermione snorted. "Put me down."

"Not until you apologize for getting my daughter addicted to those muggle book series," he snickered and set her to her feet.

Hermione turned and punched his chest. "She's a smart girl and deserves all the best books."

Bill laughed and rubbed the spot she hit. "Well, that's true. How are you, proxy sister?"

"I've just been working," Hermione sighed.

"Oh, I found out a tiny bit of gossip, Bill," Angelina snickered.

"Is it juicy?" He asked.

"The juiciest," Angelina hissed and eyed Hermione.

Her face bloomed with color. "I will pay you a giant amount of galleons if you don't," Hermione huffed.

"You don't have to, because I was sworn not to tell," Angelina grinned and walked off.

Bill scratched his chin and stared down at the mortified witch. "What happened? Did you sleep with your boss?"

Hermione grimaced. "No."

"Well, if she knows, it has to be good," Bill mused.

"It's not even gossip. It's nothing, and she doesn't have a clue," Hermione huffed and touched his arm. "It is good to see you, though."

Bill knocked his knuckles lightly against her chin and beamed. "Of course, Hermione. I missed you. I worry about you so much when I don't hear from you."

"It's just been hectic at work, and I haven't had time to go looking for flats," she voiced.

He touched her shoulder and frowned. "How're the nightmares? Are you alright?"

"Better since my parents got home," Hermione agreed.

Bill pressed his hand to her back, and they walked toward the kitchen. "Good, if you have any more trouble, I know someone who can help."

"Oh, who?"

Once in the kitchen, Bill pointed to Fleur holding their new baby. "Dominique!" Hermione gasped and raced to the mother and child.

"'Ermione! Look, izn't s'e beautiful?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Hermione took the baby and rocked her as she stood in front of Fleur. "Oh, she's so beautiful. Look at her little nose and toes."

Jack and Jean were smiling as they were down the table toward Molly, who was cooking.

"I can't believe she's here. We waited all year for this petite fille," Hermione sighed.

"Dear, I've been saying for years you should settle down and have children," Molly tutted as she smiled over at Hermione.

Hermione grinned down at the yawning baby. "Oh, who needs to have them when I have nieces, and nephews, and all sorts of fun. I can just send them off back to their parents. Isn't that right, Dominique?" Hermione lowered her tone as she spoke to the baby.

Fred came through the backdoor and smiled at the witch, coddling the child. He stepped behind her and hummed. "You see, she's not a real Weasley. No red hair," he whispered.

Hermione jumped and narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing, Trouble?"

"Oh, so I'm down to trouble now? I'm wounded, ministry witch," he snickered and placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's sure a pretty baby, though."

Hermione turned and offered Dominique back to her mother. "I need to get a drink. Thank you for letting me see her."

"O', any time, 'ermione," Fleur giggled.

"Fred, where is my icing?" Molly huffed as she flicked her wand at the pot.

"I must have given it to Teddy," Fred snickered and snagged Hermione's hand. "Quick, before she catches us!" He shouted and dragged her toward the door.

"Fred! I needed that for the biscuits," Molly cried as they went through the door.

Hermione puffed and tried to find her balance through his jerking. "Fred, I wanted a bloody drink," Hermione groaned.

She misstepped, and he caught her in his arms. "Careful, G., you might twist an ankle," he teased.

Hermione gazed up at him with wide eyes while she was pressed close to his chest. He was smiling down at her with genuine happiness. Her heartbeat to a swift drum beat as she swallowed. "Thanks, Gred."

"Why don't you kiss already," Ginny shouted.

"No one asked you, Gin!" Hermione snapped.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stuck her fingers in her mouth to loop out her tongue.

Hermione stood straight and hummed while pulling away. "She's such a pest," Hermione huffed while running a hand through her hair.

"Coming through!" George bellowed. "Watch out!"

Hermione had just enough time to look up and see that George lost the paint can he was flying with on his broom. Fred tugged her away from its trajection, but not enough to avoid the spray. Hermione screamed and covered her face, to her outfit's demise.

George landed and jumped over to check her before laughing. "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, Hermione! I lost the can, and well, you saw."

Hermione groaned and wiped the maroon paint from her hair and neck. "It happens," Hermione sighed. "This isn't your no-magic remover paint, is it?"

"It is," George said.

"Ballocks," Hermione puffed. "I don't suppose mum kept any of our old clothes? I have to get this out of my hair before it dries."

Fred pursed his lips and waved toward the door. "Let's get you at least out of these clothes before you get imprinted with maroon."

Hermione groaned and slipped off her shoes and sweater, tossing it on the grass. Even her shirt had paint smeared all around it. Fred opened the door, and she walked inside.

"Mum, does Ginny have any clothes left over? Georgie spilled paint on her," Fred grumbled.

Molly turned and tapped her cheek. "No, all but your sweaters were given to the second-hand shop. You might find possibly something in yours and George's room. After your father set off the fireworks while looking for something, we stopped attempting to go inside."

"Fireworks?" Jack questioned.

Fred smiled and shrugged. "Mischievous kids."

Hermione puffed as she glanced down at her curls. "Come on. We need to find something before this dries. I would not look decent as a redhead, Freddy."

Fred snorted as they climbed the staircase. "It would make my mum tickled pink."

Hermione groaned as they stopped at the restroom. "What?"

Fred shuffled and pointed to the bathroom. "While I find you something, why don't you get cleaned up? It's a long shot, but I think I have something for you."

She rocked her head and wandered toward the bathroom. "Thanks, Fred," Hermione murmured as she glanced back at him.

"Of course," he laughed. "I'll be right back."

Hermione exhaled as she shut the bathroom door and yanked off her shirt and leggings. Once she was in her knickers, she checked to be sure they were paint-free. Satisfied, Hermione peeled them off with care before setting them aside. Hermione climbed into the tub and closed the curtain so she could rinse the paint from her hair and body.

It always baffled her why the twins always insisted on magic proofing things. However, in the realization that things couldn't be just swiped away with a wand, she could appreciate it. Growing up as a muggleborn, she knew the essence of hard work to achieve something.

After a few minutes of clean water, she stood in the warm stream and thought. Fred was always protective of her. Protective and attracted are two different dynamics. It ruined the moment, and she exhaled while turning off the water.

There was a knock at the door. "Alright, Hermione. I found some temporary clothing until you can get back to our flat," Fred declared as he came inside.

"Thank you," she murmured, suddenly aware of only a sheet blocking him.

"Oh good, your black knickers made it without paint," he snickered.

"Fred! Don't look at those," Hermione hissed.

"They're awfully lacy. I would have pegged you like a simple and practical witch," he continued.

Hermione jerked the curtain open and glared at the grinning Weasley. "Go on, let me get dressed."

Fred lifted a towel and handed it to her. "See you down there, G.," he smiled.

Hermione snatched the towel from him and breathed. "Thank you."

He winked and left the bathroom. Hermione gazed over at the clothing and exhaled. Out of all the possible sweaters he could have found, he found that one. She smiled despite herself and went about the task of drying off so she could get dressed.

* * *

Hermione came down the steps in the blue jumper and sweats with a smile. At least she wasn't uncomfortable. Well, until she saw Fred standing with a butterbeer offered in her direction. "Drink?" he asked.

Hermione snorted and took the bottle. "I'm surprised you found me anything."

Molly glanced over from her conversation with the Grangers and Arthur. "Dear, that jumper looks lovely on you. I might knit you a blue one this year."

The jumper in question was one of Fred's older ones. It was smaller than his current, Hermione was sure. The big golden 'F,' was a sure give away to who's it belonged to.

"That doesn't look half bad on you, G.," Fred snickered.

"I'm going to go check on things with Harry," Hermione sighed as she took in her parent's expression.

This was going to get too much too fast if she didn't place a bit of distance on the circumstance. Hermione disliked lying, but Fred was right. They seemed happier. She breathed deeply as she wandered through the grass with her bare feet, enjoying the fresh grass.

Ginny glanced up from her book and gasped. "Oh, look at you! Cute is Fred's old jumper," she teased.

Bill, who was kicking a ball with Teddy, scowled in her direction. "What are you doing in Fred's old jumper?"

"I spilled paint on her clothes," George declared as he paused his painting.

Angelina smirked and gestured to Ginny. "She looks like they shagged."

George snorted. "They don't shag. I live with him, remember?"

Hermione groaned and waved her free hand in the air. "Honestly, it was just paint."

"It would be pretty cute if it were true," Angelina declared.

"Fred and Hermione?" Bill asked.

Hermione could stab Ginny with a dull knife. She was so close to an outburst.

"What about me?" Fred questioned as he walked into Hermione's scope of vision.

"You and Hermione, brother?" Bill asked.

Hermione groaned and waved a hand before stomping off.

"She's a bit touchy, Bill," Harry sighed. "Ginny has been teasing her all day."

Fred blinked as he sipped his drink. "Gin, why were you teasing her?"

Ginny shrugged as she set her book on the grass. "She's told me about you spending the night."

Bill stopped, and Teddy had kicked the ball high enough to hit him in the face. "Ouch," he huffed.

Victoire giggled and dragged Teddy off. "Hurry, he's going to be mad!" She exclaimed.

"Those two," Bill grumbled as he rubbed his face. "You spent the night at her parents, Fred?"

"They faked a relationship for her parents," Harry noted. "Just so we're all clear, nothing happened."

Fred shrugged with a smile and waved his hand in the air. "A beautiful performance if I might add."

"So, the only two that don't know about your night are your mum and dad?" Angelina inquired.

Fred nodded again. "And she'd about kill curse me into the ground if they found out."

Bill scratched his chin and nodded. "We should tell them," he grinned.

Ginny nodded with a smirk. "I agree."

"She's going to be angry," Harry added before finishing his side of painting the slide's posts.

Fred smirked and folded his arms. "Let me take care of that."

"This is going to be a spectacular prank," George snickered. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Oh, say four months," Ginny interjected.

"Why four months?" Harry asked.

"Because of New Years! Remember? She kissed his cheek and lingered," Angelina agreed.

Ginny nodded and waved her finger. "It would make sense."

"She didn't linger," Fred huffed. "I would have known lingered, and she didn't."

"Oh, yes, she did. Fred, you missed the whole awkward retreat as she hid her cheeks in her hair," Angelina laughed.

Bill walked up and shrugged. "I think this is great, but don't piss her off too much. Just enough to get her twitchy. Mum's going to drive her batty."

"Oh, I can aid that. Tell mum you aren't going to get married before thirty. She'll spit daggers at you, leaving Hermione alone," George laughed.

Fred nodded. "Right you are, Georgie. That's perfect," he smiled.

"You seem rather subdued, brother," Bill scowled.

Fred exhaled and twitched his nose. "I just am not looking forward to her parents getting upset if Hermione does."

"Oh, he does like her," Angelina snickered and nudged Ginny.

"Don't worry, Freddy, I have a plan," George winked. "Alright, so we're going to wait until everyone has food…"

And the plotting continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The table was full of Weasleys and Grangers. The giant feast was beautiful, and even Ron had shown up after his shift at work. Percy, however, was missing from the fray. He had been out of town due to Ministry duties and just got back Friday.

Hermione was sitting next to Teddy as he babbled on about his Grandmother's. "And we might get a cat," he finished with a nod.

"Oh, that's so nice, Teddy," Hermione sighed as she rubbed his shoulder. "I miss Crookshanks a ton, and he helped me feel not alone."

Teddy grabbed his chocolate milk and nodded. "Mhm, cats are great. Aunt Hermione, did you know that black cats are really cool? They can hide in the dark."

Hermione laughed and smirked. "That's pretty cool."

"Aunt Hermione, why are you wearing Uncle Fred's sweater?" Victoire called from across the table.

Hermione exhaled and reached for her glass. "Because your Uncle George spilled paint on me."

"Those sweaters are wonderful, Molly. I can't get over how soft they are. I remember Hermione curled up in hers and reading on the sofa when the weather turned chilled," Jean remarked with a smile.

Molly waved her hand and laughed. "The yarn is enchanted. I'll make you both one this year as well."

Fred nudged Hermione and pointed to his plate. Hermione snorted and read the message he spelled out in his peas. 'Lookn Good G.' She reached over and patted his scruffy cheek before turning to Teddy.

"I have to ask, why do you call her G. all the time? I understand she's Granger, but there's more to the story, or you wouldn't do it," Ginny mused as she read his plate before he distorted the message.

Hermione groaned and waved her hand. "It's so ridiculous. He told me he was going to file all my opinions about his products under the letter 'G' because it would be the most significant file in their office."

George smirked with a nod. "It was quite funny. Her face turned purple, and I feared an outburst. She just started to laugh, and it stuck."

"Yeah, real scary stuff," Fred snorted.

"Certainly, Freddy," George agreed with a grin.

"Ginormous," Fred said.

"Gigantic," George continued.

"Granger-ific," Fred laughed.

Hermione exhaled and elbowed him. "If someone didn't ask me what I thought all the time, I wouldn't give my opinions."

George nodded and pointed a fork at Fred. "It's true. You ask her opinions all the time. I don't even ask Ang what she thinks."

"Because you don't care," Angelina rolled her eyes. "Pranks aren't my interest."

"They aren't mine either, but laughter is always a pleasant escape from hardship," Hermione declared.

Harry bobbed his head. "Ron and I found it very relieving to be able to laugh. Hermione is a bit behind on the curb of silliness."

"I can be silly if I wanted," Hermione sighed.

"She can. I've seen it," Fred snickered.

Ron paused his eating and frowned. "Oi, what is with you two today? You're especially odd."

Hermione snorted as her cheeks tinted. "It's their birthday party. I've been waiting for the bomb to drop."

Bill patted Victoire's shoulder and turned to assist Fleur with the baby. "They've been especially odd recently," he noted.

"Yeah, I noticed it, too," Ron agreed. "Harry told me you went to Hermione's for your birthday instead of coming out with us."

Fred, who was drinking his pumpkin juice, sprayed his plate as he tried to find his cool. "About that," he coughed.

"He did what? Why would you go over there for your birthday?" Molly paused her conversation with Jack.

Fred was almost entirely scarlet at this point. "Well, mum."

"He even stayed over," George mused as he scratched his chin.

This was not the plan George revealed. Fred was near misery.

"Yes, it was lovely, wasn't it," Hermione sighed as she reached for her cup. "This roast is fantastic, mum."

Arthur glanced between the two and then back at his baffled wife.

"Well?" Molly questioned.

Fred hemmed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think I needed to go into details, mum. It was just a birthday dinner."

"Wasn't there talk about you two seeing each other?" Arthur asked and glanced over at Molly. "I could have sworn you said that Molly, dear."

"Dad, please, it isn't," Fred stopped when Molly huffed.

Jack hummed. "He was polite, and engaging. It was a decent evening."

"Oh, it truly was," Jean sighed. "You're son when he wants to be is so very polite and sweet."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "When he wants to be."

"Hey, I am very good to you, Hermione," Fred interjected.

Hermione smirked and bobbed her head. "You are, and you impressed my parents."

"That's right, see, I've been a decent bloke," Fred snickered.

Molly straightened and waved her hand. "Well, dear, why didn't you just say so? You act as if I didn't know that before."

Hermione almost dropped her glass. "What?"

"Yeah, what?" Fred huffed.

"I've known you two were involved for some time. I'm your mother, I have an inkling to when my son places his affections," Molly laughed and shook her head.

"What's some time?" Fred scowled.

Angelina laughed and waved at them. "New Years, come on, Freddy. You pushed yourself right next to her, so you were the first kiss. Don't lie."

Hermione glanced over at him. "You were acting a bit strange," she agreed.

The relaxed demeanor he wasn't expecting from the witch. She just took this as usual. Was she just putting up a good show or what? Fred inhaled and waved his hand. "Come on, G."

Ron waved his finger after swallowing. "Mhm, I remember that."

Hermione cleared her throat and shifted on the bench. "See, no big deal," she murmured.

Fred attempted to regain his cool as he wound his arm around her shoulder. "You're right," he grinned. "Who were we kidding trying to hide this from my parents."

Molly beamed and turned to Jean. "I knew they were seeing each other," she said with a nod.

No talks of marriage? No outbursts? Hermione glanced over at Fred and stifled a snort. He chuckled, and they both started to laugh. The entire table was frowning at them as they were in the throes of laughter.

"Did you imagine this?" Hermione asked through giggles.

"That wasn't even close to what I thought would happen," Fred snickered.

They nodded, and Hermione groaned with a smile. "I swear, I thought your mum was going to push me into shopping for dresses."

"You and I both," He teased and tugged at one of her curls. "But, my dress would have to be specially ordered."

Molly bristled as she waved at them. "Now, why would I do that? You both aren't even engaged. I can be reasonable," she huffed.

That bolstered another fit of laughter from them. "She doesn't know we're not getting married till I'm over thirty," Fred laughed.

Hermione gasped and smacked his chest. "You're not making me wait that long."

Fred blinked and stared at the witch next to him. Suddenly the conversation turned real. She was glaring at him with an expression that made it honest. "What about your domination to get to Minister?" He asked.

"Well, do you really think I want to wait until I'm elected minister?" Hermione huffed with a glower.

The table melted from view as he focused on her. "I was only suggesting," he paused when she rolled her eyes while fiddling with his tie.

"Fred, I may be practical, but I know the reality of the world," Hermione grumbled.

He couldn't decipher if it were a display, an act, or even just in his head. He leaned down and kissed her, causing the witch to jerk, and she hemmed. "Family dinner," she whispered.

The clapping and whistling brought them back to the event. They glanced back together to see the family had clearly spoken. Well, they were down this road…

Hermione released his tie and hummed. "Hopefully, the cake doesn't explode before we get to try it," she mused, attempting to get off the subject.

"Did George curse it?" Ginny gasped.

Hermione was happy that the conversation turned away from their surprise kiss. Their surprisingly awkward kiss. A kiss that well, it felt real… Oh, she was in trouble. She tucked her curls around her cheeks as she tried to participate in the rest of the party and avoided Fred's eyes.

* * *

They finally made it back to Fred and George's flat. Hermione had run her fingers over the bag's handle in her hand as she chewed her lower lip. Fred opened the spare room and waved. "There you go, Hermione."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Fred."

Angelina poked her head around them and frowned. "You both were so cozy tonight, what's going on?"

George laughed as he was pouring glasses of spirits. "Leave them alone. They're going to be awkward. The display was pretty authentic, and I'm sure they're uncomfortable."

Hermione glanced around the neat room and turned to Fred with a nod. "Thank you. I'm just going to get ready for bed."

"Of course," he hemmed and moved to shut the door.

Hermione stepped toward the door and breathed. "Fred."

"Yes," he stopped shutting the door.

"I'll be out for a drink in a few," she huffed in haste.

He smirked and nodded. "It will be waiting."

He shut the barrier, and George flicked his wand with a bright grin. "Oh, boy, this is going to be fun," he snickered.

"Yeah, sure," Fred grumbled as he wandered over to snatch up a drink.

George tapped his glass against Fred's. "Well, we are slowly having it all, yeah?"

"Something like it," Fred hummed.

George ruffled his hair. "Don't be so uncomfortable. She's here even after all that."

Fred breathed and smiled as he moved to collapse on the sofa. "So, when are you two tying the knot?"

Angelina snorted and waved. "When he gets the nerve to ask me."

George gasped and reached over to sock his twin. "We weren't talking about that!"

"Why, do you want to get married?" Angelina questioned as she shifted on her feet.

"Well yeah," George puffed.

"Then let's get married," Angelina mused as she walked toward the kitchen.

George's face was scarlet as he stared at her leaving the room. "Did she just say we're getting married?"

"I suppose she did, mate," Fred laughed as he reached for his glass. "Don't you have the ring in your night table?"

"I was waiting for the right moment," George grumbled.

"Well, I suppose now or never," Fred mused. "It isn't like we aren't in a decent position with the shop for you not to. She loves you."

"Freddy, I was just making sure you were okay, alright? We've never done anything without the other," George confessed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We almost lost you."

Fred nodded and breathed. "I know, Georgie, but she's been waiting for years. Tonight made me realize we can't just wait for it to happen. Anything is possible if you got the nerve."

George snorted and tugged Fred into a half embrace. "Hermione made you soft," he snickered.

Angelina came back into the room with some water and sat down in the chair. "When am I going to get my ring, George?" she smiled.

George gasped as he jumped over the sofa and sprinted from the room. He returned and slid on his knees, halting at Angelina's feet. "Marry me?" He snorted.

Angelina glanced at the opened ring box and gasped. "Oh, you were serious?"

"I thought you were!" George shouted.

"I am, I want to get married, but I didn't know you were ready too," she exclaimed and covered her mouth. "George, we're going to get married, really?"

He cleared his throat and bobbed his head. "Angelina Johnson, be my wife? My logic, my steady ground, my world?"

She stood up and uncovered her mouth. "I'm pregnant."

George fell on his ass, and his mouth fell agape. "What?" He gasped.

She grinned and nodded. "So, there's that."

George jumped up and scooped the witch up, spilling her water. "Oh, fuck, Angie! We're going to have a baby!"

"I didn't want to tell you until after your birthday," she squeezed out and laughed.

He peppered her face in kisses as he set Angelina down. "Merlin, I couldn't be any happier. Please marry me?"

"Okay," she murmured and kissed his lips. "But, we're getting a house."

"Fair," George chuckled.

"Thanks for not telling him, Fred," Angelina laughed.

Fred held up his glass and winked. "I was going to get him to strike up the courage if you didn't."

"You told him before me?" George spat.

"I found her vomiting in the bathroom last week. I knew it was only a matter of time," Fred said.

George kissed her and ran his hand over her cheek. "I love you," he murmured.

"I most definitely love you, Weasley," Angelina giggled and kissed him again.

George grappled with the ring box and slid the ring on her finger. "There, much better. I've had that for months."

"Years," Fred corrected him.

Angelina laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Think we can get some alone time?"

George looked back and winked at Fred. "See you in the morning, Freddy."

The happy couple disembarked to George's room, and Fred exhaled. It was odd to witness his brother get engaged and have the prospects of being a father happen in less than ten minutes. He was content with the event, but it left him sitting on the couch swimming in his own questions.

Hermione, who had watched the whole event unravel, finally slipped from her room. She wandered over to the couch and sat down next to Fred. Her eyes still didn't meet his as they sat together.

He offered her his drink and breathed. "Well, they're getting married."

"Yeah, that's something," Hermione remarked before sipping the glass.

Fred glanced over and turned. "What do you think?"

Hermione tilted her head and gazed at his brown eyes narrowed in thought. "Well, it's about time. He's waited entirely too long. She loves him."

"Very true," Fred breathed. "Hermione, did you really mean what you said when you found me in the Hogwarts Great Hall?"

Hermione blinked as her cheeks bloomed with color. "After the war?"

"Yes."

She rocked her head and took his hand. "Of course, Fred. You are a piece of my happiness. I would have been torn to pieces if you died."

His hand cupped hers as he nodded. "You know, I still think about that night. I still wonder what would have happened if I didn't move. We wouldn't have been here now."

Her eyes glittered as her breath caught in her throat. "I know, and I would have been devastated."

"We really get a second chance," he agreed, and he took the glass from her to sip it.

She smiled and rocked her head. "We do. What do you want to do with it?"

His Adam's apple jittered as he exhaled. "Be happy, I suppose," he smiled and ran his hand up the blue sleeve. "You going to keep this now?"

Hermione laughed and bounced her shoulders. "I'm just borrowing it for a while. Seeing as my favorite sweater is in ruins with maroon paint."

"Want to read a bit? I don't feel like climbing into bed yet," Fred murmured.

Hermione smirked and stood up. "Let me go get a book. I don't mind keeping you company."

Fred breathed and scrubbed his face before draining his glass and moving for another. There were tons to process about the day. A faked relationship that he was confused about: his parents didn't even sneeze about the prospect of them dating because he was far more see-through than he thought. The topper, the witch he was crazy about, was even more difficult to read than he thought.

Hermione returned, and Fred sat back down on the sofa. She curled up in his hold as his arm lounged around hers as she leaned on his torso. Hermione opened the book and relaxed against him. Fred sipped his glass and glanced over at her as she read. Would this be the norm if they were indeed together? Was this what it would be like?

**Hours later…**

Hermione woke with a start and was sobbing. It seemed so real. She hadn't had a potent dream this terrible since after the war. She was in her room and alone. That made her breath catch in her throat, and she struggled to climb from her sheets. Her feet pattered on the floor as she maneuvered in the flat, and she skirted into the room on the left. "Fred," she whispered.

He grumbled in the dark. "Hermione?"

"Can I come stay with you?" She sniffled.

Fred could barely see her in the dark, but heard it in her voice. "G., what's wrong? Come on, get into bed."

Hermione crawled onto the mattress and reached for him. "Fred, I couldn't handle it if you died," she cried.

Fred enveloped his arms around her. "It's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here, Hermione," he soothed her while running his fingers through her hair.

Her fingers felt so cold against his chest as she cried. "Please, let me stay tonight? I don't want ever to imagine that again."

He nodded and pressed his chin to her forehead. "Of course, you can stay, however long you want."

"Oh, Freddy," she sighed and wiped her eyes on her shirt.

He smiled and kissed her hair. "Did I ever tell you about the time I turned Ron's teddy into a spider?"

"Ron told us," Hermione laughed.

"Well, it's a great story. Let's lay down, and I'll tell you all about it."

They relaxed against his pillows, and he regaled her with stories to make her laugh. Soon the witch eased against him and found slumber once again. She was curled so perfectly against him. Fred was smiling for the second night in a row as she slept next to him. Somehow, he would have to tell her that this is how he wanted it to be always.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione rolled her neck and felt encased in warmth. When she opened her eyes, she saw curly fiery chest hair in her view. His pleasant scent surrounded her as she traced her fingers over his torso. Fred was attractive. How did she not see that before? Freckles and darkened hair trailed down his stomach to where the sheets tucked around him.

Her fingers danced from one more giant freckle to the next. "That tickles, you know," Fred grumbled.

Hermione smirked as she glanced up at him. "Good morning."

Fred groaned and pressed her flat to the mattress before shifting to gaze at her. "Good morning, G. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Just about normal," she responded. "Thank you for last night."

He scrubbed his face, and he smiled through sleep. "Of course, always."

"I have to get up and go to work today," Hermione groaned and moved closer.

Fred swallowed and was swiftly more awake and aware of their proximity. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Gred," Hermione murmured.

Fred breathed and moved from her. "Hermione, as lovely as you're being. I gotta be honest, I'm a bit untempered in the morning," he grumbled as color surfaced on his cheeks.

"Untempered?" She asked and blinked as he bundled the blankets around his waist. "Oh."

Fred forced out a chuckle and nodded. "Yes, so."

Her cheeks were rosy as she scooted away a bit more. "Did you want me to go?"

He twitched his nose and smirked. "Well, if you're uncomfortable, yes. I don't usually have someone to have to explain the meaning of a broom handle to," he teased.

Hermione groaned and smacked his arm. "Gross, Fred," she said through a smile.

"Can I ask you a real question?" Fred hummed as he propped his head up with his hand.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Did you want to go out sometime?" He questioned.

Hermione's face dropped. "You mean, like, a date?"

"Yes, like, a date," he mocked with a grin. "Come on, G., this has been fun. You have to admit it."

"You want to date me?" Hermione scowled. "Even with how insane my work schedule is and how difficult I am?"

Fred rolled his eyes and puffed. "Well, I'm not asking to date your coworker," he retorted.

Hermione glanced at the door and then back at him. "I really should get up for the day," she murmured.

"Hermione, just one date? We just faked a whole relationship. I can't help that when I kissed you, it felt good. It felt like we should have been doing that for months."

Her face was burning as she wrestled with finding words. "And you want to date me? Not because this faking had been fun? It truly," she paused when he moved next to her sitting form.

"I want to kiss you again, can I?" he asked.

Hermione turned to him, and her lips quivered as she nodded. Fred exhaled with a grunt that sounded like relief as he reached for her. His fingers traced her cheek as his lips met hers. Hermione whimpered as she ran her fingers over his shoulders. "Are you alright? You're quivering?" He whispered as he pulled from her.

"Just kiss me, Gred," she sighed.

He obliged and truly kissed her. It was filled with relief and a relinquishing of tension that had been building between them. Hermione sighed as his patient tongue traced her lips. Fred was kissing her. It was the realization as she was lost to the complete enlightenment of him.

Her arms entwined around his neck, and he groaned as his fingers played in her curls. This should be awkward and weird, right? He should be feeling something more than unglued and passionate for her, right? Oh, he didn't care, she was here.

They pulled apart and breathed as he huffed out half laughter. "Hermione, I've been waiting to do that for years," he whispered while caressing her face.

"Years?" She asked.

"You think that I skip my lunches for just anyone?" He asked as he swooped his thumb over her cheekbone.

Hermione's lips peeled apart. "I was the other witch?"

"You've always been my only witch, Hermione," he chuckled.

She growled and tackled him to the bed, straddling his lengthy torso as she glared down at him. "Why didn't you tell me!" She snapped.

Fred blinked as he stared up at the devious image above him. "I didn't realize I should."

Hermione groaned and gripped his cheeks. "Fred, do you think I came by the shops just to see your new products? You're ridiculous if you think I didn't pine for something I couldn't have."

He bellowed out loud laughter as he whistled. "Oh, Merlin, we're a pair!"

"Now, I'm going to get ready for work. I have a bill proposition to deliver tomorrow and need to prep."

Fred tugged her down to him with his hand in her hair and kissed her. Hermione sighed in his mouth as Fred flipped them and plundered her mouth. It was this beautiful mess of feeling and inspiration. He was sure he loved her. He liked and pined for her before, but now he was positive he loved her.

"Come stay with me?" He whispered when they parted.

She scrunched her lips before smiling. "Alright, but I'm still keeping my room."

"If you feel the need," he chuckled.

Hermione poked his cheek and nodded. "I do, and decide where you're taking me Friday," she said before squeezing from his grip.

He huffed and glanced at her as she stood up and fluttered her hair from the light green shirt. Fred just realized she was in his button-up he left in her room. It was massive on her small frame and seemed so much more tasteful. Sexy even. Merlin, he was stupid to think it was all in his head. "Friday?"

Hermione glanced back at him and smiled. "Our date, Gred. You're going to take me out on a real date. I've never been on one before."

She moved to the door, and Fred saw that Angelina was standing in the bathroom across the way. Her face dropped when she saw Hermione leaving his room. Hermione shut the door, but he heard them through the barrier.

"Good morning," Hermione giggled.

"Good morning, Hermione," Angelina gasped.

Fred flopped to the bed and laughed. He laughed and breathed and laughed more. She really wanted to date him? What in the forms of all magic was she birthed from?

* * *

Hermione was tapping her quill on the well as she glanced over the documentation. What now? She asked herself that several times before realizing she was dripping ink on the desk. Hermione puffed and reached for her wand to clean it up. She was distracted. This was why she didn't get involved with anyone.

There was a knock at her door as Harry popped his head inside. "Hey, Hermione, how are you?"

Hermione breathed and gestured at the large stack on her desk. "Just going over the werewolf bill, Harry."

"Feeling a bit hungry? I'm on lunch," Harry declared.

Hermione glanced at the little clock on her desk and nodded. "I can use a break."

Harry smirked and adjusted his robes. "How's everything?"

Hermione gathered her things and tucked her coin purse in her jacket. "Very good. Why?"

Harry waited for them to be traveling some before clearing his throat. "It just seemed like more was happening last night than just an act."

Hermione chewed her lip and nodded. "Quite a bit happened last night."

"So, how are you feeling? I know my friend well enough that you're nervous," Harry murmured as they entered the main entrance hall of the Ministry.

Hermione groaned and brushed her curls from her shoulder. "Well, I had a dream Fred died last night. We kissed this morning, and he's taking me out on Friday. How do you think I feel? I'm petrified."

Harry snorted and nudged her. "I thought so. You know, I always thought he might fancy you. It's difficult to go from being a friend who's almost family to something more."

"Yes, it is," Hermione sighed.

They stepped into the alley as Harry adjusted his glasses. "Any fears you want to address while it's just us?"

Hermione straightened her coat and twitched her lips. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I think it's fantastic," Harry laughed. "You can't deny it. You like him, Hermione. There's a reason you didn't end up dating Ron. He saw the way you held onto Fred after the battle. We may be a bit dim at times, but your best friends know you."

She puffed out a long breath before nodding. "Yes, but this is years later. This fake relationship was a sham. Real relationships require work and time. I don't have the time to give him what he needs."

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a small table away from the busy main floor. Harry poured her some tea as they ordered. It was usual for them to enjoy lunches together.

"Do you really believe he needs more time than you have to offer?" Harry asked.

Hermione shifted and bobbed her head. "He deserves it. He's witty, funny, and wonderfully soulful in all the right moments. He's the type of man that holds you when you're crying from a nightmare and doesn't bother to ask about it. He just holds you and makes you laugh it off so you can sleep. He makes chocolate that does quirky things because it was suggested that consumables were a good business practice. He listens," she paused when Harry was grinning wildly at her.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione, you're really mental for him," Harry teased.

Hermione pressed her hand on her cheek and stuck her elbow to the table with a pinched brow. "I am, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Shit," she huffed and pouted. "This does put a damper on my plans of working overtime for the next two years."

Harry gasped and laughed. "Oh, two years? You're already planning?"

Hermione sat up and sipped her tea. "Well, I have to put it into perspective, Harry. He told me he wanted to kiss me for years. That's a long time to wait."

"You still have to get through the hard part," Harry reminded her.

"What hard part?" Hermione grimaced.

"The part where you decide that you're ready to put your distant friendship in a box and start unpacking the feelings you have for each other. I went through something similar with Gin. It's not just about building off it, it's about realizing that feelings evolve."

Hermione reached over and took his hand with a smile. "You're so much smarter about this than me, Harry. Thank you," she declared.

"Well, other than my scar, I hoped that I retained something from the past," he joked. "We have to have the courage to face things, Hermione. Even if it's just as simple as making a relationship with someone we know we couldn't live without."

"Do you think he wants more?" Hermione questioned.

"I do, I think he wants to make your dreams his. He's been silently admiring you from afar. Knowing your past helped him understand why you are the way that you are, but it's also a hindrance. Where Fred would have taken the plunge years ago for another witch, because he knew you, he didn't."

Hermione squeezed his fingers and beamed. "He is really a foolish Weasley, isn't he?"

"The most foolish. Look at George. He still hasn't asked Ang to get married."

Hermione pulled her fingers from his and cleared her throat. "About that. George just asked her last night. They're going to have a baby. Don't tell Gin yet. I want her, surprised."

Harry laughed and nodded as their food was delivered. "Oh, that's great! I'm so happy he finally did it. Something he finally came first at. It's always been Fred then George."

"Well, don't expect me to get married before they do," Hermione grumbled.

Harry tugged at his robe collar and nodded. "Yes, let's not jump the broom. Fred's got tons of catching up to do. He doesn't realize the task he has ahead dating you."

"I'm not a miserable witch, Harry," Hermione puffed.

"No, you're just stubborn," Harry snickered.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Harry chewed and bobbed his head. "That's alright. You'll be good for each other. Why not stay over there this week? Give him a chance to get to know you as a witch and not just Hermione, a friend of his little brother."

"I'll take your advice," Hermione agreed. "Now, tell me, how's Ginny and the growing baby?"

Harry beamed and exhaled. "Manic but wonderful. Hermione, it's nice to have a happy beginning."

"I agree, Harry. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

He wagged his index finger at her. "You too, Granger. Get your happy beginning. You've waited long enough."

"I'll try."


	8. Chapter 8

Fred was wiping down the counter and humming to himself. It was a decent day at work. George was restocking the shelves and glanced over. He did it twice over before Fred smirked.

"What is it?"

George cleared his throat. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Fred repeated.

"Yes, Ang told me she saw Hermione left your room this morning in nothing but her knickers and a shirt of yours," George murmured.

Fred leaned on the counter and waved the towel in his hand. "She was in her knickers? I hadn't noticed. Hermione crawled into my bed after a nightmare last night."

George walked up to the counter and shifted in his purple jacket. "Freddy, what happened after?"

"I asked her out," Fred mused. "She said Friday."

"For a slow start, you're moving fast," George declared.

Fred exhaled and twitched his nose. "We didn't do anything but kiss. Do you think I'd be so tense if we did?"

George examined him and exhaled while shaking his head. "No, I don't think so. Do try to pace yourself? You don't want to scare her with all that," he gestured to his twin. "That."

Fred snorted and groaned as he pressed his forehead to his thumbs. "I know."

"We're all cleaned up, let's head up, yeah?" George questioned.

Fred bobbed his head and stood up. "I'm feeling like a decent dinner, and some relaxing would help."

George went to the shop door and locked it while pulling down the blinds. The twins then made their way to the back, where the staircase led to the flat. They hung up their jackets and skipped up the stairs. It wasn't until they were at the door that the smells drifted from the flat.

It was delicious. Fred opened the door to see Angelina reclined on the sofa. There was music dancing on the air that filled the flat. She was sipping on some tea and waved toward the kitchen. "She's been in there for an hour, blasting the radio. We should keep her," Angelina teased.

Fred scowled and wandered around the corner to see Hermione. Well, a dressed-down Hermione. She was in some tight leggings and t-shirt. The witch was swaying to the music as she flicked her wand to the pots on the stove and reading a giant stack of parchments. Hermione had bundled her hair in a giant ball that hung on the back of her head.

Her back was to him as her hips swayed, and she hummed to the feminine song.

"I personally like something a bit more angsty," Fred said over the music.

Hermione jumped and twisted against the counter. "Fred, I, well, I was just cooking."

"I can see that, and bringing your work with you," he gestured to the stack.

Hermione huffed and stuck her wand in her bound curls. "Well, I was just preparing for my proposal tomorrow."

He nodded and leaned on the doorway with a smirk as he folded his arms. "G., you look cute multitasking as you usually do."

She smiled and shifted her posture. "I have a lot to do."

He walked in and dropped his pose. "I could have made dinner if you have a bit on your plate."

"Nonsense," Hermione snorted.

The song changed to something a bit slower, and Fred offered his hand. "Wanna dance?"

"Dance? We're in the kitchen," Hermione said.

"Satisfy my curiosity?"

Hermione took his hand, and he wrapped his fingers around her waist and swayed with her. Her free hand rested on his shoulder as she smiled up at him.

"We never got to dance at the Yule Ball. I wanted to," Fred noted.

"You could have asked me," Hermione mused.

Fred exhaled and nodded. "I could have. If I would have asked you, would you have gone with me?"

Hermione tilted her head and frowned. "You wanted to ask me?"

"Well, yeah," he snorted.

"How about this," Hermione started as she caressed his shoulder. "For every time you wanted to do something with me but didn't, we redo."

Fred laughed and cast his face to the ceiling. "Oh, we can't do everything."

"Why not?"

"Because that would take years."

Hermione smiled and moved her hand from his shoulder to around his back. She pressed her face to his chest and sighed. "You're funny, Gred."

There was this exquisite line of difficulty that Fred realized he approached. They had a history, but it was a platonic one. So, the rules of how this worked seemed muddled.

"How was your workday?" Fred murmured.

Hermione stroked his back and hummed. "It was work. Harry and I had lunch so I could talk out my feelings."

"And?"

Hermione glanced up at him and smirked. "He says this is good. I agree. Freddy, I've had a bit of a crush on you for a while. Longer if I took notes. This isn't going to be easy, but I'm in if you are," she said.

"I'm completely in," he laughed and groaned. "Very, very in."

Hermione pulled away from him and shuffled her feet. "I haven't dated anyone in some time. There's going to be moments I may not know how to be the girlfriend," she confessed.

Fred caressed her cheek and patted. "Then we'll work it out, alright, G.?"

She coiled her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Then why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Fred's grin grew as he bent to her and kissed her lips. It was this awkward shuffle as she pulled him forward while they kissed. She was trying to manipulate to the counter, which Fred assisted and set the witch on the counter.

Hermione groaned and raced her fingers through his hair. It was a better angle, and Fred could almost die with how easy this appeared to be. No difficult moment of strange teenage awkwardness. Nothing how he envisioned it could have been.

"Come on, guys, this is the kitchen," George snickered over Fred's shoulder.

Fred pulled from her, and Hermione waved her wand, setting the pots to a simmer. "Sorry, Georgie," Hermione laughed.

George waved and went into the fridge. "I'm just teasing, Hermione. Snog away, you both are behind the family at this rate," he mused and grabbed three ales. "Brother," he said, handing him two.

Fred pulled from Hermione and offered one of the bottles. She took it and popped the top before sipping it. "Thanks, George."

He lifted his bottle and winked. "Now, I'm going to go catch up with Ang. You both enjoy making dinner," George snickered and left the room.

Fred swigged his ale and twitched his nose. "Now I see what he means," he declared.

"What?"

"Privacy sucks when you live with family," he laughed.

Hermione snorted and waved her hand. "Don't lie. You love that your brother is here cheering you on."

"Well, a little," Fred admitted with a small curl to his lips. "It's nice to know he's there."

"Can we talk about the Hippogriff in the room?" She asked while moving her paperwork safely across the counter.

"What's that?" Fred asked before sipping his ale.

"We can't have sex yet, Fred," Hermione said.

Fred nearly choked as he glanced at her with wide eyes. "What, G., I never said," he sputtered.

Hermione folded her legs and sat straighter on the counter. "I know, but I'm addressing it. I think we should hold off. We're going to be going through a bit this week. If we start now, then we may hit a catastrophic bump in the road."

Fred blinked and noted her posture. This wasn't for him. This was for her. "You want to shag me?" He asked with a smile as he set down his ale.

Hermione huffed with a frown. "Fred, I mean it."

He stepped toward her and was grinning impishly. "Oh, G., we can hold off, well, I can. I had been for years," Fred teased as he placed his hands on either side of her thighs.

Hermione's cheeks were burning as she looked at him. "Freddy," she warned.

Fred leaned to her and ran his hands along her legs as he halted while holding her hips. Hermione shuddered, and her breath hitched in her throat. Oh, he loved it. He could just play that sound on repeat. His face neared her neck, but he didn't touch her skin. "I've been barmy for you for a long time, Hermione. If you want me to wait, I can for as long as you like," he whispered.

Hermione groaned and pressed his hand against his chest. "Alright, alright, I get it," Hermione huffed. "You had your fun."

Fred pulled away and smiled. "So, G., we can't have sex," he agreed.

Hermione squirmed and nodded. "Yes."

He turned to the pots to give her a moment. Fred knew now he wasn't playing a fair game. Likely, really unfair. Hermione always claimed to be too busy for any of that, so, by the way, it sounds, she hadn't in a bit. He lifted the lid of the small pot and smelled. "This is going to taste pretty good. You might give my mum a run," he teased.

Hermione jumped off the counter and breathed. "No. No one will ever beat your mum's cooking," Hermione said.

Fred rubbed her back and kissed her hair. "Don't worry. It will be great. I'm going to see what Georgie is doing. Did you need any help?"

"No, thank you, it's almost done," Hermione declared and reached for her wand. "I'll see you in there."

Fred left her to cook, but not without glancing back to see she began to prepare dinner for serving. Merlin, she was terrific.

* * *

Hermione spent the next two days inundated with work. Her bill was on the cusp of being voted on, and she was in a flurry to prepare for the Wizengamot. She was back at Fred's late. When she did climb out of her clothes, she had enough time to eat and read until she fell asleep against him.

They hadn't spoken much about them, just simple stuff. Fred took care of her, assisted with whatever she needed to relax, and placed her in bed after falling asleep on the sofa. The man was a miracle.

Thursday approached, and Hermione was racing off to the fireplaces for her lunch. She didn't have the time, nor did she think it through. She was going to have to have a decent outfit for Friday. Merlin, why didn't she say Saturday?

When she popped through to the Potters, Ginny was sitting in the armchair. She was snoozing over a bowl of what looked to have been at one point, ice cream. Hermione dusted off her shoulders and reached for the dish with care before putting it in the kitchen.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ginny called out.

Hermione bounced back into the room and huffed. "I'm sorry, Gin. I'll come back after work."

Ginny climbed from the chair and waved. "No, it's alright. I was just napping. I picked out a few dresses I thought would be good out of the ones at your house."

Hermione fiddled with her fingers and breathed. "Okay."

"Why do you seem so tense?" Ginny questioned.

"Because," Hermione huffed. "I'm so busy at work, what if he decides this isn't what he signed up for?"

Ginny's eyebrows raised to her hairline as she examined her. "Hermione, you must be daft to think that. I'm sure he's just as nervous as you. How's your week been so far?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her shoulders. "He's been amazing. Caring, tender, and sweet, but that can't last forever."

Ginny cleared her throat and moved toward the staircase. "Have you both… taken the next step?"

"No!" Hermione said a bit too defensively.

Ginny glanced back and snorted. "Merlin, Hermione. You're more abrasive than usual."

Hermione breathed and groaned as they reached the top. "Well, I'm a bit tense."

"I can see that," Ginny laughed.

"I'm just nervous, alright?"

Ginny grunted as they moved to the bedroom and then gasped. "Oh!"

Hermione shifted and tossed her fingers to the side. "Yes, oh. What if, well, what if I'm not," she stopped and shook her head.

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't care if you were," Ginny remarked as she held up a green dress. "This one?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I wore that one for Christmas, remember?"

Ginny nodded and picked up a sky blue dress. "You could always just be upfront. I'm sure he would be just chuffed to teach you something."

"I wore that one for Easter last year," Hermione sighed. "I could, but won't that be disappointing?"

Ginny arched an eyebrow and glanced at her. "Hermione, you've never had sex. What do you want him to say? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm the only person alive who knows that, but you need to give yourself credit. You spent your teens racing after your best friends and making sure they didn't die. You didn't end up with anyone after and spent your days working hard for where you got. It's alright to be scared."

"It's weird, Gin!" Hermione huffed. "I'm weird for not doing it."

"No, you're smart. You've always been smart. You didn't peel your legs open for some arsehole looking for a quick fix. Wizards in their twenties are worse than rats. You're smart, and he's going to appreciate that."

Hermione gestured to a dress on the bed. "That's one I got for Christmas from Andromeda."

"Oh, yes, this is a nice one," Ginny laughed.

"But I don't know anything about that," Hermione finally said.

Ginny scratched her chin and shrugged. "Either get some books or have him show you. I don't think my brother is too much of a cad to mind."

"That's so weird coming from you," Hermione grumbled.

"Well, you'll be my sister soon enough if he has his way," Ginny laughed and breathed. "Harry was talking with George at the shop yesterday. He says he's never seen Fred so happy. You should be pleased with yourself. He's happy."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Okay. Then I'll just be honest. I'll tell him tomorrow."

Ginny raised the dress and wagged her eyebrows. "Wear this. He's going to die."

Hermione snatched the dress and beamed. "I will, but only because you won't let me leave without it."

* * *

Fred was rubbing his hands together as he paced outside the bathroom. Hermione was showering after work. He was a bit angsty and tense after their brief conversation. She had a long day, and he didn't help things by teasing her. He was trying for a laugh, but got a scowl instead. It was the first night George wasn't there. Things were a bit awkward.

The door finally opened, and she blinked. "Fred, were you waiting for me?"

"Well, a moment," he said.

Hermione frowned and tilted her head as she ran a towel over her curls. "What's wrong?" She was already in her pajamas.

"You were irritated with me over what I said. I'm sorry if teasing you about the tension was wrong."

Hermione breathed and shook her head with a smile. "No, it's not that," she paused and hung up the towel. "Come, let's talk. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I don't think this should wait."

She took his hand and pulled him over to the sofa. Hermione sat down, and he joined her, running his thumb over the dorsal of her hand. "Okay," Hermione breathed.

"What's wrong, G.?" Fred questioned.

Hermione winced and inhaled again. Whatever she was going to say, it was a big deal. "Fred, you've known me over half my life."

"Yes," He said.

"You know how everyone always teased me about Krum?" Hermione asked.

Fred nodded with knitted brows. "I believe Georgie and I used to."

"Well, we never did anything," she said as her cheeks flooded with color. "Never."

Fred scowled and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Hermione paused and took her hand from him to scrub her face. "I've never done anything, ever."

It took Fred a second, and then his eyebrows sprung to life. "You mean…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I do. I was too busy in my teens to race around with boys in classrooms like Lavender Brown. I also was too busy after getting out of school to go to a pub and date. You've seen my social life. I never had time. So, yes, that's what I'm saying."

Fred's lips peeled apart. She was being one-hundred percent honest. His hand touched her cheek. "Hermione, I'm glad you told me."

She didn't meet his gaze as she breathed. "I don't mean to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Hermione, come on, you could never do that," Fred laughed.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be any good at it," Hermione mumbled.

Fred ducked down to her level and grinned. "Are you kidding, G.? You'll perfect the art. I promise I won't make any more jokes about it. I don't want to take away from what it means."

Hermione met his eyes and exhaled. "You aren't upset?"

Fred snorted and waved his hand in the air. "Hermione, I don't care if you've never had sex. If that means you want to wait, let's wait. If you want to do it now, let's. I'm just happy that you want me in the first place."

She reached for his cheeks and frowned. "Fred, why didn't we try this before?" Hermione asked as she smiled.

"Trust me, G., you'll be asking me that after we eventually get to the bedroom, too," he winked.

Hermione cast her face to the ceiling as she laughed. "Oh, Gred. You're ridiculous."

"I know," he smirked.

Hermione crawled over his lap and straddled him. Fred leaned back and puffed. Knowing she'd never been with anyone else was enlightening. There was no need for a redo. He was her choice. She leaned to him and kissed his lips lightly. "You're my favorite, Freddy," she sighed.

"And you are my girl, G.," he murmured.

Hermione stroked his face as she beamed. "I am."

"What did you want to do tonight?" He asked.

Hermione bent to his neck and nuzzled him before she whispered. "Can't we just snog a bit before bed?"

Fred groaned and puffed. "We could, but you're lighting my cauldron, Hermione."

She laughed and traced her nose to below his ear. "I'm sorry, I just feel so much better after telling you."

"You just tell me when you want to make good on these silent promises you're making," Fred chuckled as his fingers traced her back.

Hermione straightened and tilted her head. "What promises?"

"Promises of how much I'm going to love every minute I spend with you," He snickered.

She laughed and caressed his face. "Me too, Gred."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione had just finished putting the final touches on her outfit and glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked decent, and her hair was well managed. There was this lingering question in the air. Was she going to sleep with him? It scorched her cheeks as she looked over the dress. She was twenty-four. It would make sense, right?

The dress in question was a long navy blue number. It had a bit of elegant sheer pattern around Hermione's neck that led to the back. It's opening ran down her spine with a train of sheer fabric. She loved how beautiful the dress looked on her form.

All of her doubts dissipated when she left the room to see him waiting on the sofa. He had a rose set down on the table and a drink. He was charming and tender. Hermione stepped out of the room, and her heels clicked on the floor.

Fred glanced at her, and his expression was struck dumb. "Hermione, wow," he breathed while standing up.

Hermione simpered and curtseyed. "At your service," she teased.

He snatched up the rose and breathed as he approached her. "You put my expectations to shame."

"Thank you," she murmured.

He offered her the rose and ran a hand through his hair. "Wow," he huffed.

"What?" She asked.

"Just, wow," he gestured to her. "You're tops, G.," he declared.

Hermione smiled as she examined his attire. He was in a lovely maroon buttoned shirt and black slacks. "You look very handsome, Fred."

He glanced at her as his cheeks darkened. "Thank you, but I'm underdressed in comparison. I mean, I'm pretty sure that every bloke is going to wish he was me tonight."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Fred straightened his collar and hemmed. "We're going to a portkey to a nice place I discovered a few years back."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Fred went to the door and gazed back at her. "Wow," he whispered and shook his head.

His side glances and evident nerves plenty fanned Hermione's ego. He thought she was attractive beyond just the frizzy-haired know-it-all. That made things so much more even for her, and her anxiety tapered. The place was an excellent wizard restaurant in rural France.

The witch knew she could impress further when the waiter came over and started in french. She spoke with easy and ordered their drinks. She continued on and ordered ahead so they could enjoy the flow of their date.

Fred was grinning and placed his elbow on the table while cupping his face. Hermione finished their order and scooted her chair further. The waiter took their menus and smile while excusing himself.

"What?"

Fred chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing, you're just near perfect. I knew you were, but Merlin, it's barmy to think you want to have dinner with me."

Hermione's lips curled. "Near perfect?"

"Oh, yes, near it, so close. However, I can't tell you how to become perfection yet. I might not be able to disclose that for years," Fred snickered.

Hermione tilted her head as her lips stifled a smile. "But you won't tell me yet?"

"No, I can't. It's a rather large secret. The only way I can tell you is if you reach it," Fred huffed with a pout.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

The waiter brought over a bottle with glasses and poured them each a drink before setting the bottle down and bowing. Hermione smiled and raised her glass. "To laughter and happy beginnings."

Fred grinned and raised his glass. "To happy beginnings."

"Nice touch bringing me to a restaurant that doesn't use house-elves," Hermione murmured after sipping her wine.

Fred eyed the glass and nodded. "This is good. How did you know what to order?"

"Because it's my favorite," Hermione declared.

Fred took the wine bottle in his hand and made a mental note. "It's delicious. I'll have to buy some."

Hermione shifted, and hummed. "So, what do we do on a first date?"

Fred set the bottle down and sat up. "Well, we have the awkwardness down. Then we start small talk and ask about each other's lives."

Hermione bobbed her head before sipping her wine again. "Alright, then. How do you feel about your job?"

"Oh, I love it. I work with my brother, I get to create fun things for children, and I have the financial freedom my parents didn't have," Fred said.

"That's very good. Do you feel like you want more?"

Fred leaned back and scratched at his beard. "Well, I feel like we could think about expanding different things. I'd like to make spirits that do different things like cause someone to burp colored bubbles. However, we'd have to apply for the licensing."

Hermione grinned and sighed. "Your ideas always surprise me, Fred."

"Enough about me, how about you?"

"Well, I'm hardly ever satisfied in my career. I have a goal. I want to fix our laws and regulations. I want to make it to where every wizard and witch is equal. Those magical creatures that have intelligence are respected. There's tons of work, but there's plenty more to do," Hermione finished.

"Our next English minister, right here," Fred announced as he looked around at other patrons and pointed to her.

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she cleared her throat. "Have you always been my biggest fan?"

"No," Fred snickered. "Your biggest fan is Harry and always will be. However, I was a distant admirer."

"You're alright with that? That I have a close relationship with my best friend?"

"Hermione, you didn't have any siblings, and neither did he. I would hope that you two are as close as I am with my sister," Fred declared.

The waiter returned and set down plates. Hermione had ordered them Coq au vin, and Fred smiled. He enjoyed that despite how hard on the outside the witch could be, she was a romantic at heart. This just smelt and bled French.

Hermione spoke to the waiter and smiled. The waiter bowed and blew her a kiss before leaving.

"What did you say?" Fred asked.

"I told him to send my appreciation to the chef, and we would like his specialty dessert," Hermione declared.

Fred smirked and wagged his finger at her. "How many languages do you know?"

"Four," Hermione mused before drinking her wine.

"How many languages can you read?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Counting ancient runes, seven."

Fred lifted his utensils and hummed. "Always exceeding expectations."

"I always felt I had something to prove. I am muggleborn. My parents were dentists, so even in muggle school, I couldn't do what other kids did. I couldn't eat candy and biscuits all the time. My parents had me watching videos of gingivitis before I was six. They want the best for me, but always impressed that logic was the foundation to success," Hermione murmured.

Fred hummed and nodded. "I can see that. However, you're Gryffindor, and you hold tons of heart and courage."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, I hope so."

"How do you feel about children?" Fred questioned.

"Well, I love children. I'm looking forward to being a mother. I'm not sure where it will fit into my plans, but as we all know, plans are just a direction, not the exact road we take," Hermione declared before taking a bite of her food.

"How many, if you could choose?"

"Two? Possibly three," Hermione murmured as her cheeks warmed.

Fred grinned and winked. "Twin boys and a girl, see, I knew you were clever."

Hermione coughed and held up her hand. "Hold on there, Gred. Don't you dare nominate my womb for two children at the same time."

He burst into laughter and sighed. "It was a great thought."

"Hypothetically, if we were to get married, do you know what you're looking at for that? My long nights, sometimes I'll be working Saturdays. I might be swamped with work. Can you handle taking a backseat to my career occasionally?"

Fred shifted and tilted his head. "Well, you still would be sleeping next to me?"

Hermione smiled and bobbed her head. "Occasionally, you might have to take me to bed."

"Not a problem there, G.," Fred winked.

Hermione huffed. "Fred, I'm not very pretty. Don't you want to date someone who can lavish you in time and nice-looking knickers?"

Fred grimaced as he breathed. "Hermione, you're enchanting. I wish you wouldn't discredit yourself."

"How do you feel about going with me to my work dinner at Kingsley's home in three weeks?" Hermione asked.

He blinked and cleared his throat. "What kind of work dinner?"

"It's an international dinner with several diplomats to honor the five years of peace," Hermione murmured.

"I'll go, on one condition," Fred declared. "You go as my official date to Teddy's birthday party on Sunday. Meaning we're going to snog, we're going to get yelled at by mum, and we're going to be a full fletch couple."

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Alright. So tell me a secret," she smiled.

"I found out how much I liked you in my fifth year. I brewed Amortentia and smelt everything that reminded me of you," Fred confessed as he held up his hand and tapped his fingers as he made a list. "Leather books, lavender shampoo, wet ink, and Crookshanks's fur."

Hermione gasped and blushed. "I smelt freshly mowed grass, toothpaste, new parchment, and the Burrow."

Fred smiled and tilted his head. "The Burrow? How do you describe that?"

"You boys were rather musty," she teased with a scrunched nose. "I was nervous that when I smelt it, it was Ron. However, I was corrected when I hugged you after the war. We were standing outside in the grass near the pond, and you held me as I cried. It was this amalgam of everything, but I could smell it on you. That's when I realized it wasn't just a school fancy. I spent a bulk of my last year at Hogwarts being grateful you lived, Fred."

Fred reached over and touched her cheek. "And I'm so bloody grateful that you cared enough for me to support me through that, Hermione. You stayed with us, got us up for work, took care of my parents, and all-around became what glued my family back together. You're the greatest witch alive."

Hermione beamed and pressed her face to his hand. "Oh, Freddy, how do you do it?" She sighed.

"Do what, G.?"

"Make my melt," she replied.

He smirked and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "I don't know, but I'll spend the rest of my life attempting to keep doing it."

She laughed and huffed. "We should eat, it's going to get cold."

Fred pulled away and nodded. "Good idea." His stomach had been forgotten. Everything was. He had her, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

When they were back at the flat, Fred went about things as usual. He tidied up the sitting room, pulling out the books from the shelves that she'd been reading, and even retrieved some water. He was going to be sure that her first date was a decent one from beginning to end.

Hermione came out of her room, still in her dress, but her hair had been pulled from its updo. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor, and Fred smiled. "I didn't think you were going to stay in your dress for the rest of our evening."

Hermione pursed her lips and walked over. "Why not? Don't you find it beautiful?"

Fred swallowed and nodded. "Very."

Hermione took his hands and placed them on her hips. "Dance with me?"

He nodded and flicked his wand at the radio. It tuned to a soft wizarding station that added to the ambiance. Whatever was on her mind, it definitely wasn't books and cuddling. Her fingers ran against his chest as she gazed up at him. "Freddy," she murmured.

"Yes?" He asked while they swayed.

"You promise that no matter what happens, you will remember tonight?" Hermione whispered.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't be able to forget tonight even through obliviation."

Her amber eyes glittered in the low light as she gazed up at him. "Do you think," she paused.

"Think what, G.?" Fred breathed.

"Do you think we can take this to your room?" She asked.

Was he in a drunken dream? Did she just ask him that?

"Are you sure?" Fred questioned.

She smiled as her cheeks bloomed with color. "Yes, I am. I wanted my first date to be special, and it was because of you. Do you think you could help me make another first special as well?"

Fred leaned down and took her chin between his fingers and thumb. "If you desire, I'll make it perfect for you. I can't promise to be exactly how you fantasized, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to make it great."

"Will it hurt?" She asked with pursed lips.

"I'll make sure it doesn't," he told her with a nod. "There are ways to make sure you don't feel anything but a bit of pressure. Potions and magic work wonders."

Hermione licked her painted lips and nodded. "Will you teach me?"

Fred grinned and nodded. "Whatever you want me to, I would love to. We can spend as much time on it as you want. Even if that means you need me to stop and explain."

"You just get me, Gred," Hermione laughed.

"I do," he agreed. "Now, how about instead of rushing to the bedroom, you let me get you in a bath, relax those aching feet, and we can go from there," he suggested.

Hermione nodded and chewed her lip. "Okay," she sighed.

Fred bent forward and kissed her forehead. "I promise I'm going to take care of you. You can go take on the world, but when you're with me, I'll take care of you," he whispered against her skin.

"You're my wizard, Gred," she breathed.

He grinned and nuzzled her forehead and hair as his hands cupped her cheeks. "You're my girl, G. Always," he declared.

Hermione pulled away and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom. Fred's nerves, which were apexed during their conversation, subsided. She was going to have him take control, and his responsibility to her body and heart was the top priority. That empowerment of her trust in him, blocked in doubt in his mind that he wasn't what she needed. It was that simple, Hermione Granger needed him.


	10. Chapter 10

She was sprawled out on his sheets like a fallen angel from the sky. Fred was sitting against his headboard and stroked her curls as she slept. Clothes were discarded. It was only them.

The witch, though a virgin before his touch, was exemplary and learned swiftly. She was his best fantasies, combined with the reality that she gave herself to him. He bloody loved her.

Hermione stirred, and he reached for a vial on the night table. "G., here, before you're awake and alive, drink this, so you're not sore," Fred whispered as he placed the bottle in front of her face.

"Not yet, I want to enjoy it," she huffed and stretched.

Fred smirked as he retracted the bottle and slid down next to her. "Enjoy being sore?"

"Enjoy being sore because of you, Freddy," Hermione sighed as she curled his arm around him. "Last night was amazing."

His fingers slid along her stomach and played with her hands as she lazily woke. "Good morning," he murmured.

Hermione turned and smiled. Her wild curls surrounded her face. "Good morning, Gred. How are you doing today?"

"Oh, absolutely incredible," he chuckled while running fingers over her cheek.

Hermione groaned as she moved closer and nipped at his neck. "Good, I feel the same," she breathed.

Fred groaned and huffed. "Hermione, if you keep doing that, I'm going to have to shag you again."

"Who's to say I don't want that," She laughed as her hand went between them.

Fred moaned and nuzzled her face. "We're not going to get out of bed if you keep that up."

There was a pounding at the door. "Knock, knock!" George shouted in a jovial tone.

"I'm busy," Fred called back.

"Not something you can avoid, Freddy boy. Come on out so we can talk."

Fred bent his torso to the door and growled. "George, sod off for an hour. We don't have to open the shop til then. I said I was busy."

"Not busy enough to stop what you're doing. We have a change of plans and need to get going. Mum is meeting Hermione down at the shop in an hour."

Fred groaned and huffed. "You wake up. I'll go see what he wants," he murmured and sat up.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned.

Fred scrubbed his face as he reached for a pair of pajama pants. "I don't know, but if my mum is coming, then it's going to be chaos."

Hermione relaxed on her stomach and smirked as he flexed and moved to put on his pants. "You're very handsome, Fred. Even with that birthmark on your bum."

Fred laughed and bent to the bed to kiss her. "And you, love, are far too sexy to be on my bed without me in it. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Fred took one more glance at the relaxing witch and groaned as he left the room. His feet carried him into the sitting room where George was lounging on the sofa with a grin. "So, how was your date?"

Fred twitched his nose and sat down. "Perfection."

"I see it continued into the morning," George snickered. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mum wants to take the girls out to go dress shopping for the wedding. Angie wants to get married before she's blown up."

Fred nodded and exhaled. "It's alright, Georgie. Probably for the best. She's got an appetite to catch up on all the things she hasn't experienced before."

George leaned close and widened his eyes. "She never had done it before?" He whispered.

Fred shook his head. "No."

"You mean, last night, that was the first time?" George gasped.

Fred smiled and nodded.

George punched Fred in the arm and chuckled. "That's a good man! Way to give the witch something new to learn."

"He was an excellent teacher too," Hermione's voice carried over them.

George glanced back and grinned at the witch in Fred's boxers and a large shirt. "Good morning, Hermione. Seems you had a good night."

She bent to him and kissed his cheek. "We did. Now, what's this all about? Why is Mum coming to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked as she moved to sit on Fred's lap.

Fred was grinning like a fool as he twirled a wild curl on her back. "She wants to take the witches dress shopping for Ang."

Hermione huffed and nodded. "How long until the wedding?"

"Six weeks," George declared. "I'm going to surprise her with the house during the reception," he added with a smug smirk.

Fred exhaled and nodded. "I suppose the day is coming where we won't live in the same flat."

"I don't think you'll be too banged up about it. Seems to me you both could use some privacy," George teased.

Hermione wound her arm around Fred and smirked. "You'd still come over and pester him."

"Hey, don't blame me for the wake-up call, I'm just relaying orders," George said.

Fred sighed as he rubbed Hermione's back. "I blame you a little."

George grinned as Hermione shifted. "I suppose I should get dressed and eat something. If Mum is going to have us all sized for dresses, then it's going to be an all-day affair," she declared before kissing Fred and climbing off his lap.

"Hey, maybe you can try on a few white ones too," George teased.

Hermione bloomed with color and huffed as she walked off toward her room. Fred bobbed his head and breathed. "A Weasley can dream, right?" He sighed and smiled at his brother.

"Oh, are you going to buy a pretty diamond soon?" George hissed with a smile.

Fred raised his eyebrows and motioned agreement. "Next thing on my list, Georgie. I'm gonna marry that witch."

"Well, you best ask her father before you make it a reality. Remember, muggles do it differently," George suggested.

Fred scratched his chin and hummed. "How soon is too soon?"

"How about you wait until Christmas to make a decision? Don't forget. This is just the beginning of your relationship. Feelings are on high alert, and relief adds to it. You gotta give her time to catch up."

"True, but I'm still gonna buy the ring. She's my it, Georgie. She's my future wife," Fred announced with a nod.

George beamed and patted Fred's arm. "I kinda thought that was the case once I found out you fancied her, Fred. Don't forget. I've known you since before we were born. I know when you've made a decision long before you even do at times."

Hermione exited her room, and the twins glanced at her wearing the borrowed sweater. "Oi, why are you wearing that ratty thing?" George asked with a smile.

Hermione paused her venture to the kitchen and turned. "It's going to rain today. I want to be comfortable," she responded and went to the kitchen.

Fred scrubbed his face and sighed. "She's nearly perfect."

"Nearly?" George questioned.

"She's not my wife yet. Then she'll be perfect," Fred said with a grin.

George laughed and patted his arm. "Slow down, Freddy. You got all the time in the world."

* * *

Hermione was sitting with her legs crossed as she winced. She should have taken the potion before she left. It was indeed a long day so far. Everyone had been sized, and different designs were offered to the ladies. Angelina was very giving on letting the witches pick their colors. She was just content by the warm reception of their quick marriage.

Ginny flopped down next to her and was grinning like it was Christmas. "Did you?" She whispered.

Hermione squirmed and nodded. "Yes."

"How was it?" Ginny gasped. "I mean, no details, but was it good?" She asked while handing Hermione a potion bottle from her bag.

Hermione glanced at Molly directing Luna away from the pinks before taking it. "It was amazing," she sighed before swallowing the potion.

Ginny hugged her and laughed. "Oh, I'm so happy!" She whispered while sliding the empty vial in her bag.

"Can I be honest?" Hermione questioned as she faced Ginny.

"Of course," Ginny nodded.

"I think, Ginny, I know it sounds illogical, but I think I'm falling in love with him," Hermione whispered.

Ginny covered her mouth and squealed. "That's so soon for you. Oh, Hermione, the only way I'd be happier is if you told me you were pregnant."

"Pregnant? Hermione, dear, are you pregnant?" Molly asked as she bustled over.

Hermione's cheeks darkened as she waved. "No, Ginny said she wants me to be," Hermione laughed awkwardly. "No worries, Mum, I'm not."

Angelina laughed and shook her head. "No, she's more pragmatic than that."

Luna skipped over with yellow fabric. "Yes, Hermione is smart, but her aura is so pink today. Hermione's in love," she said with a nod.

Molly clapped and beamed. "Oh, that's so wonderful!"

Hermione fiddled with the hem of her sweater and huffed. "This isn't my day. This is Angelina's."

"I don't mind, Hermione. I love the fact that you and Fred are a wonderful pair. He's barmy about you and has been for some time. I tried to convince George, but he didn't see it," Angelina declared.

Hermione gestured to the dress she was holding on the right. "Try that one on."

Luna nodded. "That's very pretty, Angelina."

Angelina bounced toward the curtains as Madam Malkin hobbled over. "Mrs. Weasley, did you want me to work on any of the bridesmaids while we wait for the bride?"

Ginny dragged Hermione from the seat and pointed. "She needs to try this in purple."

Hermione breathed and nodded. "Alright."

"Get her in a few white ones too!" Ginny snickered.

Molly gasped as Hermione walked by her with scarlet cheeks. "Hermione, dear, are you," Hermione waved her off.

"No, Mum, we're not getting married. There's no ring, and it's far too early for that," Hermione huffed.

Madam Malkin got to work on asking Hermione what she was looking for in the dress as she changed the color. It was a decent process, and Hermione appreciated the distraction. It was too soon. They haven't even gotten through the first trials yet. Once she changed departments, that would be a strain.

"Dear, I asked you if you wanted some ruffle," Madam Malkin declared, bringing Hermione from her thoughts.

"Oh, no, thank you. Something classic," Hermione huffed.

She made a few more adjustments before Angelina came out, and everyone gushed. Hermione stepped from the platform and grinned. She was beautiful in this long train dress with a lovely low cut on both the front and back. It was covered with a sheer fabric to induce a bit of elegant modesty.

"Oh, Ang, that's gorgeous!" Ginny cried.

Hermione nodded and helped her to the platform. "So very beautiful. George might die at the altar," Hermione laughed.

Angelina turned and took Hermione's hands. "I wasn't planning on saying anything because I see all my proxy sisters equally, but would you be my Maid of Honor, Hermione? I know Fred's going to be the Best Man, and it just makes sense," she murmured.

Hermione blinked and was about to speak when Molly squealed. "Oh, how beautiful!"

"Say yes, Hermione!" Ginny snapped.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Yes, I'll be your Maid of Honor, Ang."

"I know when I lose my head on my wedding day, you'll be there to help me through it," Angelina sighed and touched her cheek.

"Whatever you need from me," Hermione agreed.

"Good, then as the pregnant bride-to-be, I need you to try on some white dresses to satisfy my needs," Angelina snickered.

Hermione's face dropped, and she shook her head. "Angelina, no," Hermione gasped.

Molly bustled forward and clapped. "Yes! Oh, just to try them, my dear. It would be lovely!"

"This is improper," Hermione huffed. "We haven't even been dating that long," she reminded Angelina with a knowing stare.

"That's just fine, Hermione," Angelina laughed. "I just want to see it."

"You mean you want to convince me that marriage is something to look forward to," Hermione grumbled.

Angelina nodded. "Precisely, Hermione. George wouldn't have asked if he wasn't sure his brother wasn't that far behind."

Hermione exhaled and waved. "Well, let's get everyone's dress set up before I try anything on."

The witches crowded around and were cheery as they fussed over Angelina's dress. It was an excellent application of happiness and joy that was infectious. After all, was said and done in regards to the dresses, Angelina pulled one out for Hermione to try.

It wasn't until she was looking at it in the mirror inside the curtain away from everyone that she realized something profound. This was the exact dress she wanted to get married wearing. This was the dress she wanted to wear while marrying Fred Weasley.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't a whistle. It was a bang. Fred wasn't even sure what started the motion of it in all honesty. It was Wednesday.

Saturday, great; no, it was fucking great. She got back after dress shopping and dragged him up to the flat for his lunch break. Sunday at the party, great. Hermione had done precisely what he envisioned and was his partner in crime and snogging. Even Monday went well despite her busy, hurried nature when she got back to his place after work. They ate dinner, and then he had dessert on the table. Tuesday she stayed with her parents, so Wednesday came.

Wednesday was long and torturous. They had been so sexually charged that he was drinking water like a man dying of thirst, so Wednesday he was looking forward to. He already missed Hermione so much. Not just the shagging, which, by any means, was choice. Bloody hell, the woman had some real stamina.

However, it turned sour the minute she walked into his flat. He could almost sense the electricity coming off of her as she shut the door. Probably too politely. Not to sound an alarm to anyone outside, possibly.

Hermione tossed her bag on the ground and glared at him, tinkering with a spell in the sitting room. "What were you thinking?" she hissed.

Fred's eyebrows shot up, and he held up his hands. "Wait, hold on, what's going on?"

Hermione stomped up to him and pointed. "What were you thinking, Frederick!"

Okay, she used his full first name. Not too bad, right? Wrong, oh, so wrong. Just the look in her eyes alone caused his skin to crawl.

"Hermione?"

"Frederick Fabian Weasley, how many times have I told you, I don't like it when people know my business!" Hermione snapped.

Oh, no… what did he say? Who did he report it to?

Fred jumped to his feet and kept his hands out in front of him in submission. "G., I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding."

Hermione put her hands on her hips. He was in severe trouble at this point, and he didn't even know what he did! How does one find out what one did to provoke Hermione Granger? Not asking her was a good start. Fred breathed through his nose and put down his hands.

"Okay, I'm sorry," He murmured.

She tore a note out from her jacket and glared. "You're sorry? You're sorry that you happen to ask your sister if I was drinking potions? You couldn't just ask me yourself?"

Shit. Double shit. No, that wasn't even enough shit to cover the shit he was in. "G., I was just curious… I didn't want to offend you," Fred mumbled.

"And this somehow is less offensive? 'Hey Gin, how's everything? I hope baby Potter is doing well. You know me, always team Potter,'" She paused her reading and positioned straighter. She was going to go in for the kill. This was fucking bad. Horribly bad. Damnit Ginny, why couldn't she just leave the note out of the conversation?

"'By the way, just have to ask, do you know if my girlfriend asked you for a specific potion recipe recently? Mind having a chat with her if you witches haven't talked? Thanks ahead of time. Don't tell her, I asked. I don't want her to think I'm being controlling. Love ya, F.' Oh, yes, that's completely not controlling at all!" Hermione shouted.

Fred glared and huffed as he squared his shoulders. "Well, what the bloody fuck do you want me to say, Hermione? Do you want me to ask you? Are you fucking taking potions? We're fucking like four times a day," Fred snapped.

Hermione growled and waved the note. "You could have asked me, Fred. You could have asked to see where I was sitting at in this cyclone of a relationship that you helped craft!"

"Oh, so I'm the bad wizard for asking my sister a question?" Fred puffed. "That's perfect. It wasn't even out of my concern about the bloody potions."

Hermione growled and tossed the letter aside. "That's not even the fucking point," she said. "You didn't ask me."

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but you're not easy to ask questions like that too. For this reason, right here," he gestured to her and glowered. "I'm sorry I asked her to check in with you. I'm sorry I let her know your business. I'm fucking sorry for not being the man and making it clear where the fucking lines were."

She blinked as he puffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you afraid you're not the man in our relationship?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes," he grumbled. "You're so commanding, G. You make it difficult to draw a fucking line at times. So, I get fucking creative."

Hermione dropped her defensive posture, and Fred folded his arms. He wasn't ready to make up. She hurt his ego. "Freddy, I'm sorry," Hermione sighed. "I don't mind if you take the lead. It's difficult to let someone else take it when I've never been here before."

"What did I tell you? I told you I'd take care of you. I told you that, and you get angry when I try to show a little delicacy with the situation. Do you think I asked my sister because I wanted her to tell me? No, I asked her so she would talk with you. So you could confide in her about it. So that I could make sure if you were bloody uncomfortable or unsure, you wouldn't have to ask the knob your shagging questions about it. I don't fucking care if you're taking a bloody potion. If we have kids, we have kids. I'd be fucking thrilled," Fred huffed and ran his fingers over his beard.

"But you wouldn't, and I know you. I know that you'd be scared to tell me now's not the time for any of that. It's too new. You're too suspicious, and you don't know what comes next. Give me a little credit, Hermione," Fred finished as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Hermione's lips peeled apart, and she watched him breathe in deep measure. He was angry. Rightfully so. Now that the whole piece of the puzzle was revealed, she was the total tosser. He went to his sister so she could help Hermione. Fuck.

Hermione sat down, scrunching the letter below her. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for and immature. You have every right to ask your sister to look out for me, so I have a bridge. I stole the letter because I got angry thinking you were too scared to ask me."

Fred groaned and kicked the table. "Fuck, I can't even stay mad," he hissed and sat down next to her.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "What a bloody pair we are. I get angry over stupid rubbish, and you can't even retain your anger because I logic my way out of it."

"I'm still a bit annoyed," Fred said as he crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow.

Hermione smirked as she climbed on the couch with her knees, her heels falling to the floor. "Oh?" she asked while reaching over and kneading his shoulder.

Fred stifled a smile and turned from her. "Yeah, really annoyed. Probably the most annoyed person in the world right now."

"Well, how can I make it up to you?" She asked while reaching around his torso and unbuttoning his shirt.

"There's always ice cream," he suggested.

"Mhm, there's that," Hermione murmured next to his ear.

"Or a new broom," he added while grinning.

Hermione peeled his shirt from his form and began to massage his shoulders. "I haven't reciprocated your kindness, Freddy. Let me take care of you tonight," She breathed while rubbing his back.

Fred groaned as her fingers worked his tense shoulders. "That might help."

She rubbed him while leaning forward and planting kisses along his freckled flesh. "Freddy, I'm sorry I got angry," she sighed.

Fred chuckled and glanced back at her. "I'm alright now that you've apologized. You mind using those magic fingers a little lower?"

Hermione massaged his shoulder blades while nuzzling and kissing his skin. It was an extremely decent way to apologize. If this was fighting with her, then he could get used to making up too. It was this beautiful texture to life; he didn't realize he needed it. Fred never had anyone he fought with or enjoyed making up with before. He might have to pull a few decent tools from his creative mental box when it was his fault, but that wasn't always a bad thing either.

Hermione continued her work as he groaned and sighed. "You're pretty extraordinary at that, G. Top marks," Fred said.

The witch shed her jacket and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his back. "I'm a bit batty, and insane, and stubborn, and cold at times. I know you know this, but I'm verbalizing it. I know I'm not easy, and I just am so grateful you are in this with me anyway."

Fred ran his fingers over hers and breathed. "I know it's not going always to be roses, Hermione. But I didn't want to do this because it was going to be easy. I want to be with you because you're Hermione Granger. You're the witch who figures puzzles out in a flash. You're crafty and wittier than any woman I know. You make this face when you don't want to laugh at my jokes that lets me know any way how much you loved them. You gave yourself to me entirely, and I cherish that beyond belief."

Hermione inhaled and couldn't help the swell of emotion that ripped through her. "Freddy," she whispered as her voice quivered on the air.

Fred pulled from her and turned to see the witch sitting on her calves and nearly crying. "What's wrong?" He asked while cupping her cheek.

"I think I'm falling hard for you," she sobbed.

Fred chuckled and swiped away the tear trail with his thumb. "I know I'm falling hard for you, Hermione. I have been falling for you over and over for years. It's alright to be scared. I don't need you to be brave through this. I just need you to be you."

She sniffled and shuddered out a choking laugh. "That's all? I thought you needed the sun and moon in a basket," Hermione teased.

Fred chuckled and shook his head. "That's all, G. You just be you, and that's all I could ever ask for. We're gonna fight, it's in your personality," He laughed and rocked his head while rolling his eyes. "But that's okay. We're gonna makeup, and we're gonna love each other more for it."

She blinked away her tears and smiled. "You promise? You promise that no matter what storm I bring, you can withstand it?"

"As long as you don't sleep with one of my brothers, Percy included," he paused while grimacing with a toothy smile. "Or tell me that you'd wish I died, then I think we're alright."

Hermione flung herself onto him and held him like a lifeline. "Freddy, what did I do to deserve you?"

"You said yes," Fred murmured as he kissed her hair. "That's all you ever had to do."

Fred bundled her in his lap and smiled while caressing her hair. Yeah, this was totally worth the fighting.

"Let's have some dinner and shower," She murmured and contorted enough to kiss his lips.

He held her captive and plundered her mouth. Hermione whimpered and squirmed as she slithered her arms around his neck. He gripped her buttoned blouse and tore it open, causing her to pull away and gasp. "Shower first, I missed you," he growled and lifted them from the sofa.

He was positive if there weren't a charm on the flat; people down the whole alley would be hearing her. He loved hearing her scream his name in this context. Fred always would.


	12. Chapter 12

Things started to take on a routine of sorts. Fred would wake up with her in the morning, have tea, and shower with the witch. They might or might not fool around in there, depending on the tension. Hermione was beginning to talk about work more.

He didn't realize how much it took over her brain as she grappled with different ways to deal with proposals and bills. She would ask his input. He would participate in his view of the whole situation.

"Oh, you're brilliant, Freddy," She would tell him with a kiss when he helped her straighten her thoughts.

Was he brilliant? Oh, that stroked his ego so much, considering she was the smartest witch he knew.

She would spend two nights a week with her parents. During those nights, he would miss her horribly, but knew she needed time to decompress. If he was honest, so did he. They had rows about silly things. He didn't clean up after his projects. She was too intense about her organization in the flat.

Fred started to see the type of man she needed in her life. The kind of man he had the potential to be. Was this what it meant to find someone who made you better? The person who would challenge him to grow and embrace her for her own growth.

Hermione laughed. Oh, she laughed so much, and he was prideful of it. Sometimes at completely horrible moments, she was smiling. An awkward moment in the bedroom led to a giggle that at first pricked his ego, only for him to realize she was laughing at the situation and not him.

It was two days before the dinner. Not that Fred wasn't excited to be her arm candy, but he was nervous. He wasn't from her world of business and didn't know a language outside of humor and sarcasm. This was going to be a test of his own adaptability and knew she would be paying close attention to it.

"What's eating you, brother?" George asked after a pair of young wizards left the shop.

Fred twitched his nose. "I have to go get some dress robes today."

"That dinner on Saturday?" George inquired.

"Mhm," Fred sighed.

The door rang, and the twins shifted to see Hermione lung a luggage bag into the shop. Fred rushed over to help her, and she fell as it got stuck on the rug. He ducked down to her on the ground, and she huffed. "I brought over some things for you," she grunted.

"For me?"

Hermione moved and rubbed her behind with a wince. "Yes, I brought over all the books you'd need to go over for regulations for expansion."

Fred helped Hermione to her feet and frowned. "Why didn't you shrink it?"

"Because," Hermione huffed. "We're not allowed to alter law and regulation books magically. Even if you both don't decide to expand, at least you'll know how if you do."

Fred grinned and caressed her cheek. "You're silly, G. What are you doing here so early?"

"Kingsley told me to take the evening off," Hermione sighed. "I'm moving departments on Monday."

Fred took her shoulders in his hands and gasped. "Hermione! Hermione, you're finally getting that promotion?"

Hermione nodded but scowled as she glanced up at him. "Freddy, that means I'm going to be working more."

"So, we change your room into a study, so you're not at work all night," Fred murmured as he touched her cheek.

She grasped his face and frowned. "That means you're asking me to move in with you?"

Fred snorted and rolled his eyes. "You already almost do. Why not make it official. Move-in with me, G.?"

"But this is so soon," Hermione huffed.

"What do we have to lose? What sincerely do we have to lose if we do this?" Fred questioned with a focused expression.

"I could lose you, Fred. You could resent my job. You could resent me," Hermione murmured before releasing his face from her hands.

Fred took her chin between his fingers and thumb. "G., you could never lose me. I know you. I know what I'm asking for; the long nights, the ink stains, the 'honey, could you make me dinner, I'm almost done with this bill,' and even lugging you off to bed when you fall asleep in your study. Hermione, I'm ready. Do you trust me?"

She launched at him and kissed him with urgency. "Oh, Freddy, I do," she said between kisses. "I love you." Her eyes grew as she pulled away enough to look at him. Her face read pure shock.

Fred grinned. "I love you too."

"I, it, Fred," Hermione sputtered and chewed her lower lip. "I'm worried this is going so fast. Don't you feel that way? Shouldn't we be worried about it?"

Fred tilted his head and hummed. "I'm sorry, I don't relate," he laughed.

"If you mean by the five years you guys probably should have been together, then sure," George snickered as he stocked the shelves nearby. "Honestly, if it feels right, who cares?"

Fred nodded as he looked over at his brother. "Likely true."

"Completely, Freddy," George smirked.

"Irrefutably."

"Undeniably."

"Written in stars," Fred snickered.

"Goddess," George said. "That's why he calls you G., not your last name."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Fred's cheeks looked like they were splattered with tomatoes at his brother's sudden disarm. "Well, yeah," Fred puffed.

Hermione pulled on his coat and kissed him passionately. Fred groaned and ran his fingers over her sides. It was magic. The source of it. Absolute and unfiltered.

"I love you," Hermione sighed as she pressed her forehead to his. "Let's move in together."

Fred was beaming as his fingers traveled to her jawline. "Yes, lets."

* * *

It was the first time in his life he was mortified to be around people. The whole process was very stuffy, but he just breathed through it. There were eight diplomats with their partners that joined Kingsley at his elegant home. Enchanted instruments played, and Hermione schmoozed with all of them.

Fred held her arm like a proper escort, even engaging a few with a friendly joke, which was decently received. She always introduced him as her partner, companion, and most esteemed wizard. Hermione was just picturesque, and he did what he could to amplify her stature.

Hermione was across the room, speaking to the witch from India and the wizard from Eygpt when a pale bloke walked up to him.

"The funny man, Weasley," he said with a thick Russian accent. "You're with Miss Granger?"

Fred cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes."

The man laughed and held out his hand. "That's good. She's a fine witch. Do you smoke?" the man asked.

Fred tilted his head as the man offered a cigar. "Occasionally."

"Good, come, us men are talking. A pre-dinner smoke is good," he relayed.

Fred was uncomfortable but nodded. He didn't want to be torn from his companion but wasn't positive if it would be considered rude not to go. The man handed him the cigar as they walked from the ballroom and into the large sitting room across the way.

Three other men were in the room and already had their cigars lit. "Dower, Kerish, Shan-Po, this is Weasley. I'm Romano," the man declared.

Dower was dressed in brought exotic robes and had blond hair and waved. "Good evening, Weasley. How are you doing this evening?"

Fred lit his cigar and sat down. "Decent, fellas. Why are you away from the fray?"

Kerish was tan with black hair and in a long purple robe that buttoned in gold up to his jawline. "Excellent, Weasley. We wanted to enjoy a bit of chatter before ceremony stole us away."

Shan-Po was in elaborate black robes and nodded as he offered Fred a drink. "Miss Granger, is your companion?"

"Yes, she is," Fred agreed as he took the beverage. "My Venus."

Romano sat down and laughed. "Oh, he speaks of goddesses among men. Kerish, your wife is similar, yes?"

Kerish nodded and huffed. "Very much. She's always busy providing decent bills and equality."

Fred realized something. These were the men of the female diplomats. That eased him a bit, and he nodded. "For every brilliant witch, there's a wizard there to make her laugh."

Dower nodded and chuckled. "Right you are, Weasley. I'm surprised that Miss Granger brought a companion this year. She's usually quite selective."

"Has she fallen asleep on her work yet?" Shan-Po questioned.

Fred exhaled with a nod. "Several times, while we're on the sofa. I've known her for a long time, so it doesn't surprise me as much as possibly someone else."

"I'm surprised you got a sitter tonight, Dower," Romano snickered.

"Sade said she wanted me to come," Dower snorted and waved his hand. "I don't have much choice when it comes to work requirements."

Fred exhaled the smoke and frowned. "Do you feel it hindered you in any way marrying a strong-willed woman?"

Kerish shrugged his shoulders and tossed his hand. "She had always been determined. We learned how to keep work from hindering our lives. Especially after our girls were born, it gets easier, but only if she's willing to set down the quill."

"It is hard," Romano agreed. "Especially when work is difficult, but without me, she doesn't work right. She's said that many times."

Fred hummed and sipped his drink. "Any regrets?"

"Waiting on her to decide the most diplomatic route for marriage," Shan-Po said.

"You only say that because you couldn't shag her before it," Dower snickered.

Shan-Po laughed with a nod. "Yes."

"How new is this for you, Weasley?" Romano asked. "We've all seen much of each other. We know the circuit of strong witch diplomats and leaders."

Fred breathed and shifted. "Quite."

The wizards in the room laughed and shook their heads.

"We're all friends here, Weasley," Kerish grinned. "If anyone knows about taking a second to their wife's career, it's us. That's why we seek each other out for comfort. It isn't easy, and you will go mad occasionally, but we love them just the same."

Fred puffed on his cigar and bobbed his head. "Any advice?"

"Learn to make yourself a priority in her time," Dower said.

"Always know a fight isn't worth it if it won't change things. Strong-willed witches are stubborn, but they see their error with logic, not fire," Romano agreed.

"Keep your work important to her too. Make sure she stays involved in your life. She isn't more important, you're equals," Shan-Po added.

"Family. It's a godsend. If you want children, make sure she knows when so she can plan," Kerish voiced while bowing his head.

"And laughter," Fred interjected.

"Always laughter, Weasley. Without it, our witches would implode," Romano agreed with a laugh.

Shan-Po raised his glass. "Laughter."

"To laughter, quite right," Dower said.

They raised their glasses and fell into a more relaxed conversation. Fred found relief to know he wasn't the only one in the world that saw a strong witch as an attractive mate. They each had very successful marriages of different lengths and traditions.

It wasn't until Dower glanced at the door and whistled. "Someone's looking to steal the stars from the very sky," he whispered.

Fred glanced over to see Hermione standing a comfortable distance from the door with a simper displayed on her face. The Weasley handed over his cigar to Romano and set his glass down before waving to the room. He met her in the hall, and she stifled a smile.

"Were you having fun?" She whispered.

Fred grinned and nodded. "Kerish wants to talk to me about buying some of our products in bulk to sell in India."

"Seems you all were having a good time," she sighed and took his hand. "I'll let you go back if you were having a nice conversation."

"Did you need me?"

Hermione glanced down at their hands together and hummed. "I was hoping we could go to the garden before dinner. Get some air?"

Fred grinned and touched her cheek with his free hand. "I told you, I'm here in whatever capacity you need."

Hermione glanced up at him and smiled, tugging him down the hall. Fred heard from behind him whistling and knew the wizards caught what he had. She beamed, and it changed her whole posture. He didn't realize before, but now he had from his recent revelation. She may not know it, but she needed him.

They walked out through the backdoor, and she breathed while they walked the path, hand in hand. Hermione was in a glimmering black dress that was a fashionable conservative look. Something you would have seen from the 1930s, possibly. It had a lovely silhouette, and she was the night sky with the shimmer of the rhinestones.

"Are you alright with all this?" Hermione asked.

Fred nodded and smiled. "The fellas were just welcoming me to the group."

"Oh," she paused and then snorted. "Oh."

"Yes, all our witches are strong and political."

Hermione chewed her lip and stopped their walk. "Okay, I have to talk to you about something."

Fred arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She turned to him and took his free hand. "The Egyptian Minister asked me if I would visit in the fall. Would you come with me? I know I'm springing this on you, but I told you I would always make sure you knew everything about my job."

"Under one condition," Fred declared.

Hermione blinked and tilted her head. "What is it?"

"We always promised to be honest," he said, and she narrowed her eyes. "Wait," he warned her and pulled a hand away.

He dug in his suit pocket and held out a small silver ring. "You decide by then if this gets added to and placed on the proper hand," he said, sliding it on her right ring finger. "No surprises. No unclear notions. My plans are if we stay on this path, I want to marry you."

Hermione's eyes grew as she glanced up at him. "But," she tried.

"No, Hermione, this isn't going to be traditional in the sense that I spring it on you. I see what these men all have done for their wives. They didn't follow the path easily traveled and are content with their lives. I know we have months to grow on this. We have much to work on, including how to keep your hair from clogging the drain," he paused and laughed.

"But this is my end result," he said and kissed the ring on her finger. "You're my happy beginning."

Hermione scowled. "But I still want an amazing Weasley proposal, Fred."

Fred laughed with a nod. "Oh, G., you have no idea. I have a plan, and I'll know when it's going to be right for you. I also didn't want to get a no, either. You know flatly what my intentions are. You know you're my future. This will release you from doubt that I'm not in this through it all."

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and smirked. "Okay, Gred. When did you decide you wanted to marry me?"

Fred scratched his chin and hummed. "Probably the day the war ended. I knew I couldn't have you, but if the universe were kind, you'd find your happiness."

Hermione released her posture and touched his fingers. "It heard your plea for my happiness. I have you."

He took his hands from her and smacked his chest with a dramatic groan. "Oh, G., that's a line," he swooned with a smile.

"You can put that on my ring," she winked with a bright smile.

Fred groaned and took his face between his hands before kissing her. "I just might," he chuckled when pulling away. "I'm not a quitter. You know that."

"I know," Hermione smirked and took his hand. "Let's go finish this dinner and go home?"

Fred released her fingers just long enough to squeeze her bum. "Yes, let's eat and go home," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was humming to herself as she finished packing up her room. Sunday has been pretty decent as far as days go. She had the ability to wake up with Fred and lazily start their day. He was spectacular and wonderfully delicious and well… perfect. Not perfect in the sense of chewing with his mouth closed or even understanding entirely what organization is. He was her version of perfect.

Life wasn't dull, ever. He had just enough humor to release tension from her stress and created a pathway to joy through it. She didn't mind their tiffs. Fred was putting his foot down on sore spots, or things she wasn't allowed to change. It ended with more understanding than with tears and anger.

How was this so easy?

"Lovely, did you need some help?" Her mother asked while popping her head through the crack.

Hermione smiled and waved her inside. "I don't need help, but if you want to sit with me."

Jean slid inside and smiled as she sat on the pristine bed. "So, moving in together. That's a big deal," she said.

Hermione nodded and rubbed her cheek. "Yes, it is."

"How are you feeling? Is he taking care of you?" Her mother asked with a questioning expression.

Hermione's cheeks filled with heat as she realized what her mother was saying. "Yes, he is."

Jean glanced at Hermione's right hand and grinned as she took it. "Oh, a promise ring? I haven't seen one since my school years."

"You don't think this is too fast, do you? We haven't been together that long, but it feels right," Hermione murmured.

Her mother laughed and waved her hand. "Oh, Hermione. I know we've taught you always to be logical and decisive about your plans, but love isn't. Love is this fundamental feeling that guides us. It doesn't matter the length, not truly. You both have plenty of history, know each other's core personality, and have had the time to mature. I know it's a frightening time, but it's the best time to lean on him. Grow with him. Fall more in love with him."

Hermione beamed and breathed. "I didn't realize I required something as simple as someone to laugh with until he asked me, mum. I think we're going to get married," she confessed.

Jean took Hermione's cheek in her hand and nodded. "I know. He's been waiting for you to catch up to him. That man has been wanting to be with you for the rest of his life for a long time. Take it from a woman who's husband is very similar."

Hermione blinked and sat down next to her mother. "When did dad want to marry you?"

"Our first date. He told me during his proposal. We didn't have your history. We met at the diner he was working at the time. He was paying for his schooling, and I was charmed by his knowledge of flowers. He said by the end of the first date. He knew I was his future wife."

Hermione giggled and squeezed her mother's hand. "That's truly sweet."

Jean tucked a wild curl of Hermione's behind her ear. "It is. Your father is the reason your heart is so beautiful. Remember, he wants your happiness and joy. He wants you to grow as a woman, have a family, and succeed with your dreams. Logic is taught, empathy and heart are born from love."

Hermione glanced away and breathed. "I'm going to be so busy, what if he wants children and I don't have time?"

"You'll make time if you know he wants them. That's what it means to love someone, Hermione. We learn to juggle our desires with theirs. You'll be happy with the outcome. If that means you have children in two years, you do. If it means you decide to do it before your lives get too busy, so they're within the plan, you'll get there," Jean murmured.

Hermione breathed and smiled. "We will. He's so good to me, mum."

"I know," Jean laughed and stroked Hermione's curls. "He's very good for you. He's done more than I ever thought was possible. He gave you your smile back. I know you don't like talking about what happened when you sent us away, but I will say one thing," she paused as Hermione scowled with hints of pain.

"Hermione, my love. I know you've seen the worst side of humans. I can see it on you in scars and stifled sobs in the middle of the night. You think we don't hear you, but we do. He takes that pain you suffered and make it into something more palpable. He's your gateway to the kindness of the world. He's your greatest love story."

Hermione let the tears in her eyes stream down her cheek as she laughed. "He is."

Jean beamed and ran her thumb along Hermione's forehead. "It's time you left the nest to make your own. Fred will help you build it strong and full of love. Trust him. He won't falter."

There was a knock at the door, and Fred popped his head inside. "Ladies, did you need some help? Jack would like to meet my parents for lunch."

Jean patted Hermione's lap before standing up. "Almost, Fred. Why don't you help her with the part I cannot. That box won't fit it all without a bit of magic."

Hermione smiled as she cleared her face of tears. "Yes, that's a great idea, mum."

Jean turned and blew a kiss to Hermione before leaving the room as Fred stepped inside. "Is everything alright?" Fred questioned.

Hermione smiled with a single nod. "More than okay. We were just talking about how she and my father met."

Fred grinned and offered his hand. "Well, that sounds like a fun story."

"It was," Hermione sighed as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Fred Weasley."

He exhaled with a grin across his face as his eyes closed. "I love you more, Hermione Granger."

* * *

**It was a week later that things started to change dramatically...**

"I don't think you should," Fred mused as he swirled his wand with ease.

Hermione was finishing up with creating a workspace in her old room. "What do you mean? I have to do it, Fred."

"No, not really," Fred said, still keeping his voice calm.

She whipped around and scowled. "Fred, I have to because my new superior told me I have to."

"I don't like the idea of you going there," Fred grimaced.

Hermione groaned and scrubbed her face. "It isn't as if I'm going to Azkaban. I'm going to the registration office to go over old cases and regulations. I have to know what I'm looking to change and was assigned to crime regulations. I cannot help that I was assigned to that branch of the department."

"But why? Why were you assigned to that branch? Did the previous wizard quit?" Fred questioned with a scowl.

"No, she moved departments," Hermione murmured as she shifted the desk.

Fred breathed and rubbed his face. "Hermione, you need to tell Kingsley. I never meddle in your job, but you still have nightmares," he huffed.

"I'll be fine, Freddy. Everyone who enters the department has to start at the bottom," Hermione sighed.

"You can't tell me that Kingsley knows you're having to be subjected to this! He's been having you go to dinners and is preparing you to run when he retires!"

Hermione turned to him and exhaled. "Fred, I'm not going to have someone give me a promotion on favoritism. I'm going to climb up the exact way everyone else does."

The fireplace sounded, and Fred groaned to go out to the sitting room. He was relieved to see a scowling Harry. "Harry, just in time," Fred sighed.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

Fred gestured to the study. "I've been arguing with her for twenty minutes."

Harry stomped into the room and slammed the door on Fred. Fred blinked as he stared at the barrier. Okay…

"What are you thinking? What do you mean you were requested to work on Azkaban's regulations?" Harry questioned in a loud tone.

Hermione shifted and rubbed her neck. "Harry, there's better ways to handle the dementors, and Dimas says he thinks I can handle it."

"No, he's trying to shove you into occupational suicide! He _knows_ what you've been through. He also is incredibly jealous! Jealous of your stride in the Ministry, jealous of your tenacity and intelligence, and jealous of your new boyfriend!"

Hermione shifted as her cheeks glowed. "Harry, don't," she whispered.

"No! No, I won't stop. You haven't even told him what Dimas has been doing," Harry growled.

Fred opened the door with a glower plastered on his face. "What do you mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed at Hermione as he glanced back at the Weasley. "Ron walked in on him, squeezing her in a corner in the department. He placed the last witch in that branch when she declined his advances. He has four complaints and is under observation of the W.C.C.," Harry stopped and glared back at her. "I warned you. I told you not to let him move you branches. I told you, Hermione!"

Hermione's cheeks were flaming as Fred's mouth dropped open. "Is he touching you, G.?"

"He's just being a bit forward," Hermione huffed with a wave. "I'm biding my time, that's all! Kingsley wants me to build a case against him. That's why I moved departments. To core out the rotten apple," Hermione sighed.

"He's not going to go down without a fight! I should curse Kingsley with jelly-legs for being so inconsiderate to your safety!" Harry shouted.

Fred folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You didn't tell me any of this. We promised honesty, ministry witch."

"Fred, I shouldn't have even told you about what Kingsley asked me to do. He told me to keep it to myself and make sure to take care of the problem," Hermione sighed. "He's not going to hurt me, but I have to make sure we have probable cause to fire him."

"We're done fighting, Hermione! We already served our country and the world. We received the Order of Merlin Medals for the love of magic," Harry hissed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because witches are still being subjected to sexual harassment in almost every department of the ministry, Harry!" Hermione puffed. "Brilliant, smart, and lovely witches; they all have to fear their superiors. They have to fear saying no or declining advances. They get moved branches and shoved aside if they don't comply."

Fred ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. "G., I'm going to fucking maim this guy. Who the fuck does he think he is touching you!"

Hermione straightened her borrowed sweater and breathed. "He hasn't touched me. I declined, which is why I'm now in Azkaban regulations. Kingsley is in the process of requesting a report on the department to investigate my transfer. I have this under control. I know what I'm doing."

Harry snagged Hermione in a massive hug and huffed. "Hermione, don't get hurt. I couldn't handle losing you, alright?"

Hermione ran her fingers over his back and nodded. "I promise, Harry. I promise I'll be safe about this."

Fred scrubbed his face and groaned. "I don't like this. I've said I didn't, and I still don't."

Harry pulled away and pointed at Fred. "He has a right to protect you. He has every right to make sure you're alright, Hermione. You can't keep protecting him from the horrible rubbish in your job."

Hermione nodded. "You're right, Harry," she sighed.

"He is," Fred agreed.

"Now, I need to head over to Angelina's and go over her flowers and decor. I'll be back later. Maybe you should go over and help Harry with the nursery, Gred," Hermione murmured.

Fred pursed his lips and breathed. "Okay, G."

Hermione bounced over and kissed Fred's cheek before exiting the room. "See you soon!" Hermione called out and left through the fireplace.

"She exited quick," Harry huffed.

Fred narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm going to visit this boss of hers with some chocolates," he growled.

Harry shifted and breathed. "Well, I didn't hear it from you," he mumbled.

"Harry, no man is going to touch my future wife. I don't care what he thinks he deserves," Fred snapped as he strode from the room.

Harry followed to see Fred stomp toward the kitchen. "What kind of chocolates?"

Fred was pulling out the sugar and cocoa. "The kind that gives Kingsley every reason to fire the fuck," he growled. "It's as easy as confessions."

Harry leaned on the counter and tilted his head. "Want some help? I mean, you're just making chocolate for a thank you, right?" he chuckled.

Fred grinned and nodded. "Yes, just as a thank you. You can help if you like. I would love to teach you how to make one of our products."

Harry bobbed his head and fixed his glasses. "Why don't you bring it over to my house. We can even get Ginny involved. She's been missing you fiercely."

Fred snagged out some bags and started packing them with the supplies. "Alright, I have to go down and get a few supplies from the shop room, and we'll make some chocolates."

"This is the most fun I've had in a few years," Harry laughed. "If Sirius and Remus could see us now."

"They'd fucking kill him, Harry," Fred snickered and handed Harry the bags. "I'll meet you over. Tell Gin we'll make her chocolates to relieve her nausea too."

Harry beamed and patted Fred's arm. "I'm really looking forward to us being Brothers-in-Law twice over, Fred."

Fred hugged Harry with one of his arms and nodded. "Me too, Harry. Let's make sure together that my witch doesn't have to deal with that fuck at work."

Harry patted Fred's chest and bobbed his head. "Yeah, lets."

* * *

Fred was wearing a bright orange suit as he strolled into the Ministry. George was letting him have an extended lunch break due to the circumstances. He also insisted on making sure that Fred shared all the details after for their own amusement.

The Weasley whistled as he walked down the hallway and approached the department. A young witch waved and greeted him when he entered. "Mr. Weasley! Hermione has spoken so fondly of you. She's down in the archives, did you want me to go get her?"

"That's alright. I can wait for her lunch break. I was wondering if Mr. Dimas was in? I wanted to bring him a gift for being such a wonderful representation of our Ministry," Fred said with a wink.

The witch squirmed by nodded as her cheeks darkened. "Of course, he's in his office."

Fred knew he still had it. He waved as the witch swooned after him. Yes, he was a lucky sod, but so was she. Hermione didn't even know what lengths he was willing to protect her. That's alright, that's what love is.

He knocked on the large door, and a man grunted on the other side. Dimas was sitting at his desk and lounging with his feet up. He was shuffling through paperwork and shifting his long dark hair. Fred knew of Dimas only by name. He was a fifth-year Slytherin when he was a first-year. Dimas kept to himself and rarely engaged with the sniggering of others.

However, now that he was a potential enemy, the view changed. Fred waved, and Dimas gasped with a chuckle. "Weasley! What brings you here today? Your witch is still working hard."

Fred smiled and sat down in the chair after shutting the door. "Oh, I just wanted to chat, and thank you for taking care of my witch."

Dimas grinned and sighed while stroking his facial hair. "She's quite the witch. We're lucky to have her. I plan to be working closely with her in the next month on some new bills," the way he said it was alarming to Fred.

This wizard believed he was untouchable. Fred was going to change that.

"Well, as a fortunate man to have a good witch's love, I come with perks," Fred declared as he set down the red box on the table. "Feel like some chocolate? My brother and I have been working extensively on some new creations."

Dimas laughed and sat up in his chair. "You brought me a gift? Isn't that wonderful? What kind of chocolate am I sampling today?"

"It's a rare prototype. It's laced with a little bit of luck," Fred winked.

Dimas nodded and patted the box. "I'll have to try some after lunch."

Fred tutted and loosened the ribbon on the box. "No, no, no. Why not try a bite now?" He inquired while standing and offering the sweets. "Here, have a chocolate."

Dimas rubbed his fingers together as he glanced over the tasty treats. "Oh, alright. One or two won't hurt."

Fred grinned as the man took two in his hand and ate them with greed. He even had the audacity to lick his fingers before smirking. "Tastes delicious," Dimas said.

Mist flowed from his mouth and into the air. 'Almost as good as your witch, I'm sure.' Dimas gasped and scowled.

Fred set the box down and sat in his chair. He cleared his throat and knitted his fingers together. "Now, we're going to have a chat. After that chat, you'll have three options. One, you quit your job and express a public apology to the witches you've harmed. Two, we talk to Kingsley about our chat, and he fires you. Or three, I'll take the contents of my memories to the Prophet, and they blacklist you from ever working in this country again."

Dimas growled. "Weasley! This is blackmail!"

'I once shagged my assistant and told her she hadn't a choice because I was her boss.' the confession flowed from his mouth.

Fred smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Are you ready to talk, or did you want the Confessional Confections to do it for you? I made a special batch just for you."

It was an enlightening afternoon. One of which left Fred seething. Dimas quit right after the discussion, and the heated Weasley stomped from the office. He wasn't headed to the shop. He was going straight to the minister.


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take much convincing to have the minister see him. Kingsley had to have known the circumstance because he met him at the door and offered him a seat. There was silence for a moment before Fred went about telling him how Dimas's admission came to fruition.

The memories of said conversation were taken and bottled for further use against his indictment. Though procured in a unique manner, Fred wasn't an employee of the ministry and, therefore, not at fault. His need to protect his partner outweighed the morality, which Kingsley told him was the story he would retain.

Then Kingsley let him take the floor. Fred was raring to go as he jumped up and began a list of 'what were you thinkings' and 'how could yous.' In retrospect, he'd likely laugh and say he sounded like his mother. Currently, he was pissed the fuck off.

Fred was pacing the office with a fiery glare. "How could you? How could you put her in harm's way!" He shouted.

Kingsley didn't scowl or cower. He just sat in his chair and listened as Fred continued his scathing scolding. "She had offered, and I kept my eyes on the situation," Kingsley declared.

"He fucking touched her, Shacklebolt. His hands were on her arse and chest like she was his. He sized her up, and he was planning on more. How could you ever think this was wise?" Fred snapped as he waved his hand.

"Don't think that I was lax with my action, Mr. Weasley. I appreciate your protective feelings, but she was safe."

Fred ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "Kingsley, she's too stubborn. She would have waited until she had the information needed to force it. By then, how do you know he wouldn't have done something worse? Hermione isn't some witch. She's _the_ witch. You can't tell her to solve a problem like this."

Kingsley leaned forward and knitted his fingers together. "Frederick, I had my eyes on her. I apologize that she had discomfort, but again, I state, this was her plan, and it included extensive knowledge on what she was possibly exposing herself to."

"She's not supposed to do this when she's serious about someone!" Fred shouted.

Kingsley's eyebrows raised. "That is something you must tell her yourself. I, for one, cannot tell her what her limitations are. She knew that this was going to be messy before it could be cured."

Fred groaned as he rubbed his face. What was she thinking? Why would she expose herself in such a way for the greater good? Was this how it was going to be?

"I understand your frustrations," Kingsley said. "I'm not positive what drives her, but she was doing this for the greater good. Without your evidence of his indiscretions, many witches were at risk of suffering the same plight. His letter was written with all the information I needed to push forth the bill Hermione had written."

Fred scowled and sat down. "How, how do I do this? How do I let her put herself at risk?"

"There are reasons she doesn't let anyone know about her work, Fred. She's been doing this for the last year. Gathering information, writing out the outline through other witches' experiences, all while working in her department. She would have had Dimas's job already if she didn't insist on this first. Her first action as the head of the department is going to be this bill."

Fred moaned and patted his face. "Which is why she didn't date."

Kingsley bobbed his head. "She's worked very hard to cure inequality. You sped up the process, but she was going to push forth regardless."

Her words during their date rolled through his mind. 'I want to make it to where every wizard and witch is equal.'

Fred winced and breathed. "Okay, then can you promise me this is over? She's done with this?"

"I can't promise you anything, Fred. This portion is over, but harm and danger are part of changing the world," Kingsley sighed. "I can promise you that I will counsel her and teach her better ways to go about her work. I didn't agree with this covert action, but she knew it was the only way to get witches to speak about their experiences. This isn't just for the ministry. This is for the whole of our people."

"How do I support her and protect her if she won't let me?" Fred questioned as he groaned.

Kingsley dug through his desk and handed Fred a letter. Fred glanced over the note, and his cheeks darkened.

_Minister,_

_Due to the gravity of the situation and circumstances, I must enact reducing my excessive research on the subject and continuing with our plan. I know this comes as a surprise, but I cannot keep the amount of labor required for this operation. We need to forego secular department investigations and finish with an overall bill._

_My research has been sobering. I have enough to conclude what is needed for the bill._

_My personal circumstances have me conflicted with what is ahead. I was hoping you wouldn't mind placing an expedited review on the bill while I finish our initial response. As you know, due to my shift in paperwork, that my emergency contact is relevant to this change. I cannot press how vital it is for this to end._

_Please understand my plea is not of stamina to the issue, but of heart. I need to proceed with the promotion so we can square away the bill._

_Thank you,_

_Miss Hermione Granger_

"She sent that a month ago," Kingsley declared. "I don't think you have to do anything outwardly to protect her, Fred. She understands she needs to protect herself for you," he finished.

"But she still went ahead with it," Fred huffed.

"She went ahead with it because I couldn't demote Dimas without proof. None of the witches he had confessed to assaulting had come forward passed anonymous complaints. Hermione knew she had to have his position to request me to pass the bill. Otherwise, he would have had to approve it, which he wouldn't have. It would have been buried in stacks of minor bills that needed notation."

Fred fiddled with the note and groaned. "Now what?"

"Now?" Kingsley mused. "Now, I think you need to have a conversation with your partner, Fred. If this is something that is a line she shouldn't cross, you need to speak to her. This was in the workings long before you both became a development."

Fred glowered as he set the letter down and crossed his arms. "She should have told me."

"Yes, she should have," Kingsley agreed. "But being that it might have put the bill and herself at risk, I told her to be discreet on who she expressed it to. Hermione takes her work to a severe level."

Fred snatched up the chocolates, and Kingsley halted him. "Let me try one," he smirked.

Fred scowled and opened the box. "Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?"

"Nonsense, let me try one," Kingsley waved.

Fred shrugged and offered him the box. Kingsley hovered his fingers over the chocolates and decidedly pulled out a coconut covered one. "Are these more potent than the ones at your shop?" he asked, holding it up.

Fred nodded and shuffled his feet. Kingsley popped it in his mouth and nodded. "This is fantastic," the minister agreed.

The mist flowed out of his lips, and Fred's eyes grew. 'I'm in the belief that Hermione could do my job better.'

"Oh, I like these," Kingsley laughed.

'I have almost always wanted a giant elephant stuffed animal.'

Fred laughed and shook his head. "You best cancel your next meeting. These last longer than the ones we'll be selling."

"That's alright. I am sure Miss Granger will be in shortly," Kingsley chuckled.

'She's like a niece to me, and I am proud to see her mature into the next Minister of Magic.'

Kingsley pointed to the mist and nodded. "That's very true. Leave the chocolates? I need to have a few people try them," He smiled.

'You two will make wonderfully smart children together.'

Fred's cheeks darkened as he shifted and set the box down. "Alright, I think I'll head out."

"I suggest the same type of intervention at home, Fred. Laughter is the gateway to growth!" Kingsley laughed and waved.

'I probably enjoy jokes and wheezes more than any minister alive.'

Kingsley was rolling with laughter as Fred left the office. He pondered about their conversation and realized he hadn't asked a question he wanted. Was he her emergency contact? That meant he should have protected her from this, right? Even if it meant protecting her from her good intentions. He inhaled and lost a bit of his confident stride. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to be what she needed.

While he was sorting through his thoughts, he missed Hermione ducking around the corner. She gnawed on her fingernails as she poked around the corner to see the wizard in an orange suit pace away. This was horrible, indeed.

* * *

Hermione arrived back at the flat with a timid posture. She poked her head inside to see the mood of the room. Was no one home? That was odd. The witch went inside and glanced around. "Fred?" she called out.

Nothing.

Hermione scowled and checked the bedroom. "Freddy?"

Nothing.

She even checked George's room and the bathroom.

He wasn't home.

Hermione was scowling as she divested from her work clothes. Why wouldn't he be home? By now, the shop was closed for business. She pulled on the sweater over her bare form and slipped on some sweats.

Not interested in delaying the eventual, she opened the door to the shop and heard loud music from below. Hermione braced herself as she traversed down the staircase and toward the shop room. The creative center of all their wacky products. It was one part kitchen, one part potion brewery, and one part workstation.

Usually, she would avoid entering the workspace. It was chaotic, and the twins were adverse to any outsiders inside. However, she needed to see he was here. After watching him leave the minister's office, she had to know he didn't go on a spirited holiday to let out his frustrations.

The door opened, and the music was at a maddening limit. Hermione's observations were keen as she picked up the clear display of angst around the massive room. Fred was banging on something with a hammer as George stood by. They obviously were talking and had a charm on their spot. They were covering up the charm's buzzing with music.

George glanced over and pointed before saying something to Fred. The frustrated twin waved and grabbed his wand, turning off the music. George walked over and hummed before scratching his chin.

"Just give him a bit to simmer, Hermione. He's quite pissed at the moment," George sighed.

Hermione chewed her lower lip before grimacing. "Should I make dinner?"

George glanced back at the Weasley, tinkering with something and exhaled before looking at her. "I think you should probably start it, yes. I don't know when we're going to be done here tonight. He baked you a chocolate cake on account of your promotion."

Hermione's cheeks burned as she breathed. "Georgie, I'm sorry. He knows I'm sorry, right?"

George ran a hand over her cheek before nodding. "He knows. He's not angry with you, Hermione. He's angry with himself. There's a bit you don't know what happened today, and he wants to get it out before talking."

"Kingsley told me he convinced Dimas to quit," she voiced and grimaced. "He wouldn't tell me how much Fred got out, but that it wasn't healthy."

"Then when Fred is done being his explosive Weasley self, he'll come tell you. Just give him a bit of space. He needs to process it, too, alright?"

Hermione nodded and left with a foreboding feeling. She glanced back at the closed workroom door and winced. There was so much that could have happened. Hermione knew she was at fault for it, but how do you make Fred Weasley smile?

That question lingered as she climbed the stairs to the flat. She had to figure out how to apologize in a big way for whatever he discovered. Oh, it was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione was stretched on the couch when Fred finally went up to the flat. Dinner had been cooked; he could smell it on the air. Likely if he went into the kitchen, a plate with a warming spell was there. Fred hadn't planned on talking to George as long as he did, but he needed his more empathetic twin to talk him through it.

Hermione had fallen asleep with a book in her hand. He felt a small ping of guilt that he kept her waiting. She had two plates sitting on the coffee table with cake slices. Fred knew she wanted to apologize, and his father always told him never to go to bed fighting.

He sat down and gingerly lifted her feet into his lap, kneading at her arches.

"Freddy," she grumbled.

"Yes, I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

Hermione jerked and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to one," he sighed.

Hermione pulled her feet from him and took his hand between hers. "Fred, please, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry I kept this from you."

He breathed and nodded. "I know."

Her eyes searched his, and her lower lip quivered. "Talk to me? Tell me what's wrong?"

Fred licked his lips and turned to face her. "Hermione, what you did was wrong. What you hid from me hurt, and I'm trying my hardest to figure out why."

"Because I didn't want you touched by it, Fred. I wanted it to stay away from you, so there wouldn't be this," She huffed and squeezed his fingers.

Fred cautiously peeled her fingers from his, and he cleared his throat. "What you did was horrible for us, Hermione. You lied to me, and you hid something dire from me. I can understand the logic, but we're a team. We are in this together."

Her face scrunched as she chewed the inside of her cheek. "I know."

"You made me feel very insecure about my place at your side," Fred said.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "Fred," she stopped when he held up his finger.

"Let me finish," he stated. "Not only did it create insecurities. I don't know if you're capable of respecting that line. I told you, honesty was my most important value for a relationship. I ruined my last one with not being honest about my feelings for you."

Hermione's face skewed as she attempted to swallow down tears.

"I'm not asking anymore. I'm telling you. If you want to marry me, if I'm your partner till death do us part, you will have to be completely honest with me," He said with a firm brow.

"Of course," she breathed.

Fred took her right hand and slid the ring off. Hermione feared the worst at this point, and tears slid down her cheeks freely. He lifted it in front of her with his two fingers. "This isn't a request. This is a promise. I'm not asking you to marry me. I promise you that I will love you forever. Even through the ballocks and grim. If you can't trust me with your complete truth, one-hundred percent Hermione, then you should determine if you really want to wear this."

She didn't move. Fred took it to her hand and set it down, closing her fingers over it. "You didn't let me protect you. That's my fault for not being adamant about my desire to do so. I take the blame for what befell you at work. That doesn't make you any less desirable or damaged. I would kill someone for you, Hermione. You need to respect that line."

How? How on the surface of the planet did he understand her so well? Did she really deserve a man so willing to fall on his sword for her? Here he was taking the blame for something he didn't have to. It was her decisions that caused such seedy experiences. Hermione was the cause.

"Freddy," she croaked.

He glanced at her eyes and nodded. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you my vulnerability and respect," Hermione murmured before sniffling her nose.

"I know. I'm sorry that I didn't clarify that it was needed. Hermione, I know this is new for you. I know that we're in this with you trying to figure out how to love and be loved more than romance novels that you hoard and read when you think I'm busy with my own books. It's new, it's frightening, but you have to trust me completely if this is going to work. You have to make that your mission with us, Hermione. I don't ask for much," he smiled and skated his fingers along her wet cheeks.

"No, you don't," Hermione agreed with a smile.

"I need you to make me more important than your work sometimes," Fred stated. "Ideally all the time, but that's a stretch for a future minister," he chuckled.

Hermione hemmed and reached back toward the side table. "Then, if you want, I would like to share with you," she declared as she held out the chocolate bar. "Kingsley said it would help if I didn't know where to start."

Fred smirked and scratched his chin. "He did, hm? Where did he get that idea from?"

"From the wizard who helped him secure several indictments today. It seems someone left a red box of chocolates with his assistant today as he reviewed the head's reports one on one. She was so happy to see them she offered each a chocolate unknowing what befell them," Hermione smirked.

"Slithery Minister," Fred snickered.

"Oh, it was quite interesting," Hermione beamed. "It can't be considered a slight if his assistant unknowingly handed them their confessions," she laughed.

Fred took the bar of chocolate and halved it. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione nodded. "I am. Fred, you have given me all of you. It's time I learn how to give you myself back."

Fred set his half aside and reached for the cake. "I'll let you have the floor. My confessions might be a little ridiculous." He laughed.

Hermione agreed and took a decent size bite of the chocolate. When she chewed it down, she sighed. "Okay, where do we start?"

The green mist developed, and she gnawed at her lower lip. 'I found my wedding dress.'

Fred smirked and shook his finger. "I knew it, and we'll go back to that."

"Damnit," Hermione swore.

'I don't deserve you.'

Fred forked at his cake and sighed. "Yes, you do."

"I truly don't, Fred," Hermione sniffled.

'I'm worried that I don't know how to juggle our relationship with my work.'

"We'll figure that out. I'll be more proactive about saying when things are important for us to do. I know it's hard, but I'll make an effort to make myself more of a priority when needed," Fred said before taking the bite of cake.

Hermione winced and exhaled. "This is hard, but I don't want to disappoint you."

Before he could answer, the mist formed into loopy letters. 'I cried in the bathroom when Dimas touched me.'

Fred inhaled and pressed a finger to his mouth. "Don't say anything. I need to get this out."

Hermione nodded as she recoiled in the slightest.

"If a man ever touches you again, I might chance going to Azkaban, do you understand?" He breathed and closed his eyes. "You're my girl, G., and you will always be my girl. You need to tell me these things so I can take care of you, alright?"

Fred opened his eyes and glanced over at the witch. Hermione thinned her lips and wiped her eyes on her sweater. Her curls bobbed as she agreed, and he stared at her. There was this sadness about her that made him exhale.

"You're too beautiful to believe someone else wouldn't want you. You're tops, I've told you that on top of being probably the smartest witch alive. You have to believe that people will want to exploit that or conquer it. Trust me, I will take care of you if you let me, but you have to let me."

Hermione grimaced as tears skated down her cheek. She rocked her head, and Fred relaxed his posture.

Fred breathed once more and forked his cake. "Go ahead, continue."

"Fred, I'm so sorry," she murmured.

No mist came out, and she took another bite. "I truly am," she said after swallowing.

'My biggest regret is not telling you about the bill and all things that came with it.'

"I know," he murmured before eating more cake.

"I love you, Freddy," she voiced.

'I wonder what we'll name our children during my free time at work.'

Hermione clasped her hand to her mouth as her eyes shot open.

Fred laughed and raised a hand in the air before whooping. "I knew it!"

"That was truly personal!" Hermione hissed.

The mist slid out, and she was tempted to bat at it after the last confession.

'I pray that your mum doesn't force us to have a big wedding.'

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled before looking at him.

Fred was grinning like an idiot through the cake. "Oh? Not a big wedding? A small wedding, maybe in summer. Though you have always liked fall a bit more."

She narrowed her eyes and huffed. Fred set down the cake and maneuvered over to her. "Maybe just our families, playing with the autumn leaves by the pond? Victoire tossing them about instead of flower petals while you walk down the aisle and stop everyone's heart?"

"Fred," she breathed as he grew closer to her.

'I've never loved anyone more than you, Fred Weasley.' wisped around their heads.

He smiled and touched her cheek. "I know. Me either, G.," he murmured.

Hermione sneered and leaned away from him. Fred was scowling as he hunted for a kiss, only to be met with a handful of chocolate cake. Fred shuddered away from her and groaned, wiping his face. "You're gonna get it," he snarled.

Hermione screeched and leaped off the sofa. "No, don't, I just washed my hair!" She cried through a broad grin.

He snatched up his plate and chased her around the sofa.

"Not so fast, Fred, please!" She giggled and attempted to escape his grasp.

He snagged her and tossed her to the couch before pinning her with his giant form. "Here, have some cake," he snickered and scooped some off the plate.

She wormed away from his offered fingers, and he smeared her face around her chin and cheeks. Hermione didn't have time to argue. He kissed her deeply after. The plate clattered to the floor as his fingers traced her cheeks. Their faces were covered in quite possibly the best chocolate cake she ever had.

It was this instantaneous motion, and she knew him well enough to know he needed it. His gooey fingers traveled under the sweater and caressed her skin as he moaned and pressed her further into the sofa. She arched under his touch, all the while stroking his ego. In more ways than one, it would seem. Fred grumbled through their snogging and yanked at her sweats.

Hermione whimpered as she maneuvered, and soon they were gone. Pressing him away, she climbed from the cushion and forced him to sit. Hermione climbed on his lap and stroked his chocolate-covered beard with a smile. "You're better than chocolate, Freddy."

The zipper sounded, and soon their once strained night became much more accessible. He would never forget her wearing just his old jumper either. It was a milestone; he could definitely say that she was thinking very much the same things he wondered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song in this part is "More than Words" by Extreme. I've loved this song for decades, and it seemed fitting.

Hermione was humming around the Burrow Friday afternoon. She was preparing for the wedding and making some last-minute requests for the bride before the slumber party. Molly was working on the cake and other pre-prep for the reception. The boys had been setting out the chairs and other substantial changes to the yard.

The witch had finished putting up the silver and gold ribbon around the platform while swaying to the song in her head. She hadn't noticed Fred was creeping up to her position. He was smiling and scooped the witch in a hold, causing her to shudder and gasp.

"Fred! Don't frighten me like that," she hissed.

He chuckled and swayed with her, kissing her neck. "Sing it," he murmured.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's just a song stuck in my head."

"I know, you've been humming it for the last four days. Sometimes even in the shower before work. Sing it," Fred whispered.

Hermione put her wand away and turned in his grip. He took her right hand while grasping her hip. They fell into a smooth two-step dance as he hummed the tune she had stuck in her head.

Hermione breathed and started to sing in a quiet tone as she smiled up at him.

"Saying I love you

Is not the words I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you

Not to say, but if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

More than words is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'Cause I'd already know."

He turned her and was beaming. "I like it," he murmured as they returned their hold.

Hermione smiled and tilted her head. "How do you feel about your twin brother getting married tomorrow?"

Fred shrugged as they swayed. "It's about time Georgie got to have someone else to take care of. We both need to have our happily ever afters, right?"

Hermione broke the hold on his shoulder to wrap her arm around his torso. Her cheek pressed against his chest as they danced. She hummed before singing a few more lines.

"All you have to do is close your eyes

And just reach out your hands and touch me

Hold me close, don't ever let me go."

Fred's hand traveled up her back. "I think we should have our first dance to this muggle tune," he agreed in a whisper.

"We already have," Hermione smirked.

Fred scowled and grunted. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the first night I came from work to your flat and was in the kitchen? I had found a muggle station that came through on the radio. This was the song we danced to," Hermione sighed.

Fred gasped and bobbed his head. "I remember now."

"I know I'm not great at these things, Fred. I'm going to drive you batty with my stringent ways. However, I will do my best to show you more than words how much I love you," Hermione breathed.

His fingers played with her hair and brought her other hand with his ring to his mouth. "I will always show you more than words, Hermione. That's my love language."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I really do, Freddy."

"Hey, lovebirds, we're done with the yard if you want to help finish setting up the lanterns in the tent," Harry called over the area.

Hermione pulled away from Fred and smiled before she glanced up at the sky. "It's going to be clear for them tomorrow," she noted, shuffling her feet.

Fred reached out and took her hand. "Yes, it's going to be a perfect day for my brother to get married."

Hermione tugged his hand to her lips and smiled. "Are you going to have fun tonight with the boys?"

"Oh, yes. Lots of drinking, talking about good times, and being lucky sods. Even Ronnie said he was going."

Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. "Just remember, George has to be sober tomorrow for pictures."

"No promises," he teased.

"Seriously, you two, you wait there any longer, and I'm going to have you both married on the spot now," Ginny taunted with a wild grin as she hobbled around the chairs.

Hermione pulled him along as they stepped from the platform. "Sorry to inconvenience you, Gin. I didn't realize we were ruining a moment," Hermione scoffed with a hint of a smile.

"You go ahead and check the tent. I'll help my sister out of her fussing," Fred said.

Hermione pivoted and pulled him into a soft and tender kiss. "I'll see you before we leave," she whispered near his lips.

"I'll be waiting," he replied and nuzzled her cheek.

Hermione bounced off toward the tent, and Ginny was grinning wildly. "Well, it looks like you two are on your way to marital bliss," she commented.

Fred breathed as he raced his fingertips through his hair. "Yeah, I just need to figure out when to pop the question."

"You got the ring finally!" Ginny hissed with wide eyes.

He glanced around and pulled a box from his pocket. "Be discreet, please," he mumbled.

Ginny placed her back toward the tent and glanced at the contents of the box. Her fingers ran over the jewel, and her lips quivered. It was so sweet and loving. "Oh, Fred, she's going to love it," Ginny whimpered.

"Hey, don't cry all over it," Fred teased while taking it back, shoving it in the pocket of his trousers.

"You really are going to do it? You're going to marry her?" Ginny breathed as tears welled in her eyes.

Fred smiled as he rocked on his feet. "Yes, I am. I already have a plan. The only thing I'm trying to figure out is when."

"You're carrying it around with you?" Ginny asked, while swiping tears from her eyes.

Fred snorted and shrugged. "I just picked it up today before coming here. It isn't safe at home. It's not safe in the shop. I'll just have to find a creative way to hide it until the time comes."

"Well, if you plan on getting married next year, do so after James has passed his crying stage?" Ginny asked with a wide smile.

Fred glanced at the beautiful evening approaching. His eyes caressed the first stars, and he smiled. "Yes, Autumn. The leaves will be changing, and colors will surround her. Her eyes would glow in the afternoon setting sun. She would stand out among the world as its guiding light."

Ginny covered her mouth and squealed. "Oh, Freddy, she's made you a poet."

"She's made me see the beauty in life beyond laughter, Gin. She's my perfection."

His sister patted his chest and breathed. "Well, you'll have to find the words for a decent proposal."

"That I do have, my sister," Fred laughed. "Let's get you something to drink before you head home with the witches. I'm sure you have a long night of being sober ahead."

"At least the bride-to-be has to be sober," Ginny snickered as they began their journey to the house.

"Just feed my witch all your drinks," Fred laughed. "I'm sure she could use a hangover in the morning."

Ginny cackled with a nod. "Oh, we plan to."

* * *

Hermione was shifting in her sweater as she drank her wine. Luna, Romilda, and Hermione were all being force-fed drinks by Ginny and Angelina. Unfortunately, Fleur and Penelope had to watch the children, so the witches were missing a few for their gathering. Ginny suggested Never-Have-I-Ever to everyone's groans, but agreement under Angelina's orders. After a few rounds, Hermione was flustered and tipsy.

"Never have I ever…" Romilda pondered. "Used Polyjuice potion."

Hermione groaned, and she was the only one to drink.

"Never have I ever…" Hermione sighed. "Done an oral performance," she said.

The witches scowled, and then Ginny gasped. "Never? You've never licked a knob, Hermione?"

"Wait, aren't you shagging Fred?" Angelina questioned.

Luna hummed and drank. "There's nothing wrong with it. I happen to find it illuminating."

Hermione's cheeks were aflame. "I, well, I wouldn't know how. Fred never asked me to, so we've, well," Hermione sputtered. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, it's not a good thing," Angelina snorted. "Hasn't he, ya know?"

Hermione rocked her head. "Well, yes, but I didn't ask him to."

"Oh, dear," Romilda grimaced. "Hermione, you should fix it."

"Give her a break, witches. Fred is doing enough catch up with her as it is," Ginny giggled.

Angelina squeaked. "Hermione, you were a virgin before Fred?"

Now she was the color of plums. "Yes."

"Okay, I can work with this. Mostly because sometimes it's just more fun to start with it," Angelina said as she rubbed her hands together. "Think of it like eating a banana with no teeth," she laughed.

Hermione grimaced and huffed. "I don't know how comfortable I am with talking about this."

Ginny huffed and grabbed her pumpkin juice. "What more do us pregnant witches have than to push you all to drink and shag? I'm super randy all the time, and my husband can only do so much," she snorted.

Angelina groaned and nodded. "It's ridiculous. If I'm not nauseous, I'm randy or tired."

"Okay," Hermione breathed. "But what if I absolutely am terrible? I mean, he is amazing. I think about touching him while I'm at work," she confessed before pouring herself another glass of wine.

Ginny winced and shook her head. "Okay, just something I'm going to have to get used to. My suggestion, Hermione, is just to do it. I'm sure he'll be so surprised that he'll dig it regardless and help you find your sync."

"I didn't know much about that either at first, Hermione. It's about communication," Romilda agreed.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip and nodded. "Okay."

Angelina clapped. "Oh, I'm so excited! Not only am I getting married, but Hermione is also actually on board with these conversations. Do you know how long I've waited for you to join us?"

Hermione ran a finger through her curls. "No, I just have been working, Ang."

"So, aside from the clear relativity to who your shagging, let's not go into that," Ginny huffed. "However, do you have any questions? This is the perfect time to get it off your chest."

Hermione gnawed her lip and winced. "Well, since you asked…"

* * *

Fred was laughing as they finished a round of 'Weasley is Our King.' They had drunk more than probably should have been allowed and were smoking cigars around a game of exploding snap. Ron glanced over his cards and waved his finger at George.

"You're lucky, Rommie is dead set on winter. She likes the idea of snow," Ron huffed.

Fred chuckled and tugged on his twin. "Yes, this bugger is. That witch waited and waited and waited. I'm sure she was very much convinced he'd never ask."

George was wearing the crown and puffed on his cigar. "Well, I didn't want to leave you, wanker."

"You could have, I would have been fine," Fred said after blowing smoke rings.

"Now he is," Harry chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen Fred so romantic. You blokes missed it. He was dancing at the altar today with Hermione."

George gasped and smacked his twin's chest. "Oi, you asked her yet?"

"No," Fred huffed.

"Who wants to put a flutter on when they get married?" Ron asked.

Fred sneered. "Don't be a tosser. She's gotta choose that."

Bill cleared his throat. "I give them six months. They'll have a New Year's Eve wedding."

Charlie snorted and tossed his hand. "No, I'll go up. I say a year."

"Twenty galleons on next Fall," Harry smirked.

"Hey, your wife's intel can't be used in a flutter," Fred pouted.

George rolled his eyes. "Halloween this year. I'll meet your twenty galleons."

Percy glanced over and scowled. "October? It's June now. Hermione wouldn't get married that soon. It's rather swift."

"Lighten up, Perce, I don't doubt they know their quick pace. You have to remember, Freddy has been pining for her since our fifth year at Hogwarts," George snickered.

Ron glanced over with his eyebrows up. "Fifth year? Merlin, Fred. Why didn't you say something?"

Fred winced and waved his hand before sipping his ale. "I didn't think it mattered. A school fancy."

"Bugger of a thing," George snorted. "He didn't even tell me until our birthday this year!"

Fred nudged him and smirked. "Well, someone was going to be a dad. I felt you were allotted my last secret."

George grappled with Fred and ruffled his hair. "Oh, Freddy boy, you're finally growing up! Next, you're gonna get married!"

Bill snorted and rocked his head. "Bloody insane if you think about it."

Percy glanced at his watch and hummed. "It's nearly midnight. I should get going."

"Don't be such a stiff!" Ron snapped. "We still have at least a few more drinks each."

Charlie chuckled and reached in the box for another bottle. "I'll have his if he's too stroppy."

Percy glared and snagged up another bottle. "Fine, I'll have one more."

"Don't hurt yourself, Percy," Harry laughed.

The twins reached for another each and chugged their drinks. "To buggery!" they snickered after raising their ales.

"Buggery," Charlie said with a smile and raised his.

Bill nodded as he raised his bottle. "Buggery and marriage, fellas."

They drank for another hour and a half before mostly everyone peeled out the fireplace. George wobbled around after Harry left and leaned on his brother. "Freddy, Freddy, I'm getting married," he hiccuped.

"Yeah, she's great," Fred snorted and swayed. "And you got a kid on the way. Hey, you should name your kid after me, and I'll name mine after you," he chuckled as they sipped their ales.

"Yeah, that would be funny," George snorted. "Ang would kill me."

"Let's make it happen. I'm sure, Her-her-Hermione wouldn't mind," Fred stuttered through his drunken haze.

George laughed and wobbled away from him. "I'm going to bed."

"Sleep well, congratulations, wanker," Fred snickered as he followed in a staggered step.

George went into his near-empty room and waved. "Night, fucker."

"Night, bloody tosser," Fred grunted as he swung his door open.

He swigged the last of his ale and sighed as he stared at the vacant bed. "I wish she was here," he grumbled while swinging his door shut and setting his bottle down.

Fred stubbled and flailed with his clothes as he drunkenly shook it off. She would be pissed if he climbed in with his trousers. He flopped on his back and ran a hand over his chest. The room was spinning, but he was pleasantly drowning in his own thoughts.

She was so fucking great. He'd be lucky to marry her.

The door creaked, and he glanced over his nude form to see Hermione. He lifted his head and stared through his heavy lids. "Love, whatcha doing home?" He asked.

Hermione ran a hand over her face and huffed. "Freddy, I'm bloody sloshed and needed you," she murmured.

Fred waved her over and rolled his neck. "I-I'll be h-h-honest, love. I'm fucking buggered too."

Hermione laughed and tossed his jumper from her form. He watched her shed her knickers before crawling up his form. Fred groaned as she touched him and cast his head back. "I'm a goner," he sighed.

"Let me take care of you," she purred.

He didn't remember much but knew it was as close to heaven as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione groaned as she winced and scrubbed her face. Her mouth was dry. Her head was pounding. What the hell was she doing home? Hermione glanced over and poked Fred's bare chest.

"Freddy, hand me a potion," she croaked.

Fred jerked and groaned. "Bloody hell, I feel like the Knight Bus ran me over twice."

"When did I come back here?" Hermione asked as he turned.

Fred winced as his head throbbed and reached in the drawer for two vials. "Two? I don't know, I was plastered," he grunted.

Hermione took the offered potion and groaned. "Do you remember anything?"

Fred grinned through a sleepy expression. "You have the most delightful tongue."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, Merlin! I seriously came home to suck your knob?"

"Oh, you did. It was marvelous," Fred laughed and kissed her temple.

Hermione reached for the clock and shrieked. "Oh, shit! I have to go!" She cried.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione launched from the bed and struggled to grab clothing to wear. "I'm so fucking late! I was supposed to go make breakfast for the girls. I promised them."

Fred slumped over the side of the bed and groaned. "Fuck, I feel like shit."

Hermione slid on her leggings. "I don't have time to feel like shit," Hermione puffed. "I still have to prepare the bouquets and help get the dresses ready, and," she paused when he grinned over at her.

"You'll be fine, G. Just breathe," he chuckled.

Hermione threw on his jumper and rushed over to him. "I love you," she stopped and kissed him with her hands on his face. "I'm positive last night was fun," she paused again and kissed him. "And I look forward to seeing you later."

"Go be their go-to-witch, G. I love you," he smiled and kissed her again.

Hermione puffed and stepped back, nearly slipping. "Clean up the ale on the floor, love?" She asked before she rushed out the door.

Fred sighed and stood up to stretch, reaching for his wand. Fred swiped at the puddle, cleaning it up while rolling his neck. He felt sluggish but satisfied. The damn witch could ruin a man. Especially after last night. He smirked and scratched his chest as he reached for some pajama pants. Fred paced from the room and walked to George's room. "Wake up, ya lucky wanker!"

George groaned through the barrier. "Curse me, now! My head is fucking killing me."

"It's alright, bugger, it's not your day, it's hers. No one will care if you look half dead!" Fred called out with a laugh.

The door swung open as George swigged a potion. "If you fucking knealzes would have kept quiet, I would have slept better."

Fred scowled and tilted his head. "I was loud?"

"She was. Merlin, I don't think I've ever heard a witch cry out in rapture so much," George snickered as he walked past Fred.

Fred scratched his chest as he followed. "I don't think that was her, Georgie. I was too sloshed to shag. I don't even remember us climbing into bed finally."

George smirked as he leaned on the counter. "Then I guess you got your second stride and returned the favor for her 'bloody amazing mouth!' I quote. She enjoyed it tons, just for your information. Must have been that tongue trick you taught me in sixth year," he laughed.

Fred's cheeks were tinted as he pulled out food from the icebox. "Well, I'm sorry you didn't sleep well."

George snorted and shrugged. "It was good to know you shag as well as I do. I'd hate for our differences to be a deficit in that department."

Fred frowned as he started making food. "Well, today is not about how much Hermione screams for me. Today is about you getting married. How are you feeling?"

"Good," George smirked. "Really good. I'm very excited to get married today. No cold feet at all."

"So, you're bloody terrified?" Fred chuckled.

George huffed with a nod. "What if she says no? What if mum says something and makes her leave? What if she decides she doesn't want me and leaves with my kid?"

"She won't. She's waited a long time for you, Georgie."

The fireplace went off, and Harry popped around the corner. "Good morning, fellas. How are we doing today?"

The twins grunted together.

"I just saw Hermione," Harry chuckled. "She was quite frazzled. I guess Gin got her sloshed and convinced her to come home last night?"

George burst into laughter and waved at the cooking twin. "Oh, you missed it! She was singing in every key known to man. I don't know what he was doing to get her to shout, but it was hard to sleep last night."

Fred was blooming with color, including on his ears. "Georgie, come on, it's your day."

Harry folded his arms and exhaled. "Well, should we decide to head to the Burrow after breakfast?"

Fred handed George a plate of food. "Eat."

Harry reached into the fridge and handed George the jug of juice. "Get something down, yeah? It's gonna be a long day."

Fred set his plate down and huffed. "Let me get dressed, and we'll head over to get ready. I'm sure we'll be running around like barmy bats because of mum."

"Clean up those love bites too," George snickered.

Fred huffed and grumbled as he wandered from the room. "Bloody wanker. Always diverting his anxiety into humor," he moaned while setting into the bedroom.

"It's only because I'm proud of you!" George called out.

Fred struggled to get his temporary clothing together. He dropped his socks on the ground and breathed. Fred couldn't deny that he still felt slow. The decision to not get sloshed the night before his wedding was made. Fred ducked down to retrieve the socks, only to see a bottle on the ground.

He scowled and reached for the item to examine it. Sniffing it, he grimaced and set it aside. Fred went about getting dressed and checked the mirror, clearing away the lovely hickies. It was time to be the Best Man.

* * *

Hermione was fiddling with the bouquets as she was eating breakfast. She was going to have to multitask an insane amount today. The witches were sitting around Ginny's dining table as Hermione kept busy.

"Hermione, how was your night?" Ginny snickered.

Hermione snorted and breathed. "Seems I found myself in my bed next to Fred this morning. I suppose I took things said last night and used them," she murmured with a blush.

Angelina cheered and clapped. "Oh good! I'm glad we had you go through another first."

"Enough about me; how are you doing, Ang?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fantastic. I'm not nauseous, I'm feeling pretty satisfied with the fact that I'm not swollen and repulsive for my dress, and I get to be with my family," she beamed.

Luna yawned and nodded. "You're already glowing. You must be so excited."

"I've been ready to marry that bugger for two years. I waited and waited and waited. I knew he had the ring already. I found it in the night table one morning."

"Merlin, he waited two years to ask you?" Romilda gasped.

Angelina smirked and wagged a finger at Hermione. "She finally said yes to Fred. He wasn't happy with Katie, and we all knew it, but he must have believed he couldn't ever date her. I knew why George didn't ask, so I was patient. It just worked out that when Hermione finally said she'd go out with Fred that I was pregnant."

Hermione smiled as she set down the last bride's maid bouquet. "I'm glad I could contribute to your happiness, Ang."

"So, when are you getting married and having children, Hermione?" Romilda questioned.

Hermione huffed as she grabbed the beautiful bouquet for the bride. "I don't know. We only started a couple of months ago. I think it might be a bit insane if he asked soon, don't you?"

"Why not? You both are perfect together," Angelina declared.

Hermione caressed the roses with care as she resituated the flowers. "I," she breathed. "I mean, I don't see my life working without him. He's sincerely been what I've needed and wanted in a partner. I only hope I can measure up to his expectations. My life is going to get busy with work and my career…" she trailed off.

"Wouldn't it be a good time to get married now then?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shot her a glare. "Well, yes, but that doesn't mean we will."

"A baby puts a rush on things," Angelina laughed as she rubbed her abdomen. "Oh, I can't wait."

Ginny beamed and nodded. "Me either. I told him we aren't going to have six children. I'd be happy with two."

"Yes," Hermione hummed. "Or three. Three little Potters."

"Three is my limit as well. George was asking me if I'd be okay with a whole quidditch team, and I nearly vomited on him."

Hermione giggled while shaking her head. "He would ask that."

"You ready to raise a baby with that ridiculous Weasley?" Romilda snickered.

Hermione glanced up from the flowers as her cheeks flushed. She realized Romilda was addressing Angelina and exhaled. Ginny caught it and gasped before Angelina answered.

"Hermione! Are you thinking of having a baby?" Ginny shrieked.

Hermione nearly dropped the bouquet. "No, I didn't say anything," she mumbled as her cheeks grew even warmer.

"Oh, she is!" Angelina jumped up and raced over. "We could all have babies around the same time! A bunch of Weasley children!"

Hermione grimaced as she attempted to squeeze from her. "Ang, a baby would be completely barmy at this time. We don't have time."

Ginny snorted. "She's going to say that for the next three years."

"No, you can't wait three years," Romilda huffed.

"A baby won't fit into the schedule for three years," Hermione confirmed. "I have ten months of just reorganizing a department I just took over."

"Tosh, three years is ridiculous," Angelina grumbled.

Hermione smiled and rubbed her arm. "It will happen when it does. Don't be grumpy about it. So, my real question is, are you ready to dance with your husband tonight?" She asked with a nudge.

Angelina groaned and shook her head. "I'm afraid that Georgie didn't get Fred's slight afoot. He goofs about."

"He might surprise you," Hermione laughed.

* * *

The wedding was an elegant affair. Angelina was praised and doted on by a decent amount of family from both sides. Hermione was relieved. Angelina had her moment, like most women, about to make a big decision. It was a split second, but she asked Hermione if she should just skip out on the event with a broom as they were fixing her dress.

Primarily, it was simple to be her Maid-of-Honor, and Hermione was relieved. Fred had sought her out after the ceremony and kissed her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. It was a declaration of what he desired. Her. She really was his 'it.'

They were dancing in the corner away from prying eyes. Mainly because distant family members kept asking them how long they've been together and when they were getting married. They whispered and caressed each other with adoration and love. It was evident to anyone watching that they were deeply involved with each other.

Ginny finally scooted over to George at the head table and flopped down. "Oh, what an excellent dinner," she sighed.

George released Angelina's hand and rubbed Ginny's prominent abdomen. "He's growing strong, Gin."

"Yeah, and testing my bladder," Ginny grunted.

George was smiling as his eyes didn't leave his target while they spoke. "It will get better."

Ginny followed his stare and beamed. "They truly are cute together, aren't they?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I have a confession," he mumbled while leaning back.

"Oh?" Angelina finally realized the conversation.

"I heard something last night, and I think it's going to expedite things for them," George chuckled.

"What's that? Did he ask her?" Angelina questioned.

George stifled a smile and wagged his finger. "For a wedding gift, I'll tell you."

Angelina exhaled and bent toward him. He whispered in her ear, and she covered her mouth.

"What?" Ginny pressed.

George waved it off and smirked. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, you can't not tell me, Georgie, I'm your pregnant sister," Ginny fussed.

"I'll tell you after I get back from the honeymoon," George told her and laughed.

Fred had dragged Harry over with Ron, and the trio danced to a fast-paced song.

"He's good for her," Ginny sighed.

"She's good for him, too," George agreed.

The wedding was remarkable and held a lovely tint for days to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Their days were extraordinarily busy after the wedding. Hermione was running the department and mending many errors. Fred was working full time at the shop himself, with Ron occasionally assisting on the weekends. George had planned an entire month of a honeymoon. The last hurrah before Angelina got too uncomfortable from the baby.

The witch was nearly dizzy with the amount of work on her plate. It was becoming regular for her to spend two workdays shortened so she could review reports at home all evening. Fred didn't mind how dizzying her life was because his became even more so without his twin.

Long evenings he would spend in the workshop to meet demand on orders for the summer. He liked to be occupied while she was adjusting. It was a decent blend of finding how life would work in the new normal. Hermione would put her work down in the evening long enough to cook and call Fred up to eat.

They would spend the precious few hours she had to spare dining and enjoying Fred's company. He would pop down to the shop for a few more hours to finish up special orders, and Hermione would complete her tasks for the night.

It was Friday, and George was due back this evening, which Fred was relieved. He would get to see Hermione a bit more. They were snuggling together after a heated tryst, and Fred traced her curves. She was glancing up at him with a lazy smile.

"Do you know what I adore about you?" Hermione murmured.

Fred swirled fingertips along her hip. "That I'm handsome?"

"Well, it helps," she giggled. "Try again."

"I'm mental like you?" He snorted as his fingers trailed up her torso.

"I suppose, but still not it," Hermione said.

"I give up."

"You don't brag about it, but you work so hard for the things you want, Fred. You don't ask for anything but time and effort from those you love. You are the ultimate amazing wizard and aren't even smug about it."

Fred chuckled and cupped her chest. "Oh, yes. I work very hard. Merlin, G., these are just masterful," he sighed.

Hermione rolled on her back and beamed. "Am I as pretty as you imagined?"

"Way sexier. I could lick every inch of you," Fred voiced as his fingers traveled over each rising curve.

She groaned and stretched. "You abuse them, and I make you buy me better knickers, Freddy. They can't keep taking it and not have soft support. Last night you made them tender," Hermione murmured.

"I would never harm such exquisite, tasteful things," Fred puffed and bent to her chest.

Hermione grimaced and shuddered as his beard tickled her. "How come you always pick right after to lavish them with reward?" She questioned as he nibbled and licked on her breasts.

"Because they're perfect. If you turned around, I'd be pawing at your arse, but these work too," He teased against her skin.

She sighed and moaned before pushing him off. "Alright, loverboy, I have to go to the restroom."

"Loverboy? That pet name won't stick," he growled as she climbed from the mattress.

Hermione laughed and walked out of the room, wriggling her behind at him before heading into the bathroom. "We need to be careful, Freddy," Hermione sighed from the bathroom.

Fred scowled and sat up to look across the hall at her. "What do you mean?"

Hermione climbed into view after the toilet flushed. "Because our rough shags are leaving me sore," she laughed and rubbed her abdomen in the mirror.

Fred relaxed on the bed and watched her as she washed her hands and checked her appearance. He smirked as her smile grew smug as she analyzed her features. Fingers stretching down her neck, Hermione exhaled and skipped back into the room.

"You realize I'm going to have to keep using your blemish cream if you keep biting my neck," She snickered as she flopped next to him.

Fred snarled and bent like a vampire to gnaw and suck on her neck. "My dear, I don't give a damn," he teased when pulling away with a pop.

Hermione grimaced and wiped his spit from her skin. "Freddy, you're absolutely appalling despite the decent literary reference," she taunted.

"Am I," he paused and wagged his eyebrows. "A pain in the neck?"

She groaned and climbed on his back, rubbing his skin. "Fred, how much do you love me?" She asked with a toothy grin.

"Oh, to that door," He feigned annoyance.

Hermione ducked down and rolled her eyes. "Funny, Gred."

Fred grunted and managed to roll under her, lying face up. "To be perfectly honest, I love you more than I could love anything ever," he sighed as his fingers ran up her thighs.

She bent down, and her hair formed a curtain around them. "You're my happy thought, Fred."

He grinned and ran his nose over hers. "You've always been mine, G."

The fireplace went off, and Hermione groaned as she tumbled off of him and reached for her wand. She flicked it and shut the door.

"Yoohoo! Friends from abroad!" George announced.

Fred huffed as he reached for his pants on the ground. "I thought you would wait to see us tomorrow!" Fred called out.

"Never, I wanted to see how your love nest is turning out," George declared.

Hermione threw on Fred's sweater before pulling up his boxers around her waist. "I suppose we best see what your twin wants," she sighed.

Fred reached for his shirt and nodded before leaving the room. "You're a bugger," he snickered and walked out of Hermione's sight.

She paused and smelt the sweater with a frown. Hermione breathed deeply and closed her eyes. It was so comforting, even after as long as she wore it, the psychological effect of smelling him on it. Fred.

"G.," Fred called from the sitting room.

Hermione dropped the sweater and paced out to see George grinning. "Look at you! I missed you, Hermione," George chuckled.

She hugged him and winced. "Merlin, George. You smell like a rotten banana."

He snorted and smelt his tropical shirt. "Well, maybe it's the sunscreen? When on a tropical honeymoon, do as the muggles do."

"You look like you got some sun anyway," Fred snickered.

"Where is your wife? I miss her," Hermione sighed.

The bathroom door opened, and Angelina stepped out. "Right here, Hermione."

Hermione skipped over and hugged her. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

Angelina laughed and held her out. "Merlin, Hermione, you must be getting shagged like all the time. Your skin looks fantastic."

"That would be my fault," Fred snickered.

George arched an eyebrow and pointed. "Those too, I assume."

Hermione smacked her hand to her neck and huffed. "Yes."

Hermione bent down and rubbed Angelina's slightly swollen belly. "Little Weasley child. Don't worry, your mother and I will protect you from your father and uncle at times."

"Yes, we'll have to," Angelina giggled.

Hermione straightened and yawned with a nod. "How was the trip? Did you want to sit?" Hermione asked.

Angelina nodded and wandered over to the sofa with Hermione. Fred walked over to the cabinet and pulled out three glasses. "Sorry, Ang. I don't think you can have this," he snickered.

Hermione waved him off. "I don't want one, Freddy. My stomach has been off all day," she said.

"G., we gotta figure out what's causing you stress," Fred tutted.

"My job does," Hermione sighed.

George collapsed next to Hermione and grinned. "How's work, Miss Department Head?

"Oh, you know, bills, reports, business as usual," Hermione sighed.

"She's working so hard I have had to scoop her up in the study and take her to bed," Fred snickered and sat down, offering the cup to his brother.

Hermione puffed and waved. "Enough about me. How was the honeymoon?"

Angelina laughed and sighed. "It made up for years of waiting for him to come around and marry me."

"We enjoyed the Bahamas. It was a lovely break from the rabble," George declared.

"How have you been feeling, Hermione?" George asked as he nudged her.

Hermione frowned and glanced over at him. "I've been great. Why the sudden concern with my health?"

"You just look tired is all," Angelina sighed. "It must be plenty to juggle. Work, a very fruitful love life, a new department. Aren't you going to take some time to yourself this weekend?"

"Well, we have to go to my parents tomorrow. Georgie, are you sure you'll be fine alone for a few hours?" Hermione asked.

"I have Ron coming in, so you both take as much time as you need," George said before sipping his drink. "You both deserve it after so long," he added while wrapping his arm around her.

Hermione squirmed and climbed to her feet. "Give me a moment. I need to run to the loo."

Fred frowned and scratched his chin as she retreated. "She's been acting odd all week."

"Odd?" George asked.

"Yeah, like yesterday. She told me to toss my clothes in the bin because they wreaked of Dung bombs, but I hadn't made any that day," Fred snorted and shrugged. "Just odd."

Angelina tilted her head and arched an eyebrow. "Is she sick in the loo?"

Fred stood up and paced toward the door. True to what she had said, Hermione's wretched heaving was heard through the barrier. His breath caught in his throat as he knocked. "G., are you alright?"

The sound of flushing announced alongside her groaning. "I'm alright, just under the weather, Gred."

"Let me check you, love. You might have a bug," Fred murmured.

"Brother, give her a moment. Come back in here," George called.

"Hermione, please? You've been sick on and off all week. You didn't eat anything bad, did you?" Fred asked.

"No," Hermione huffed.

Fred groaned and patted the door. "Is this just witch stuff? I'd be relieved if you just told me."

There was silence and then jostling in the restroom. Drawers were being slid open.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Hermione hissed from the other side. "Bloody fuck!"

"G.," Fred growled.

Hermione ran the water in the sink. "I'll be out in a minute, Frederick!" She snapped.

Fred edged from the door and was scowling as he walked out into the sitting room. "Something's wrong," he huffed.

George smiled and patted the sofa. "Come sit."

"How are you so relaxed!" Fred grumbled.

Angelina moved over, and they squeezed Fred between them. "It's not a problem," Angelina beamed.

Fred glanced between them and then glared at his brother. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything, brother," George laughed. "That was all you."

Angelina patted his lap. "Mhm."

"I believe a quote comes to mind. Love, what's the quote?" George asked.

Angelina glanced over and tapped her chin. "I believe it was, 'Shag me harder, Fred Weasley.' No, I don't think it was that."

George shook his head. "No, not that one."

"Or, 'That's so amazing!'" Angelina added.

Fred scowled and groaned. "What are you both bloody double-teaming me about?"

"No, Ang. The other one," George snickered.

She rubbed her abdomen and hummed. "Possibly, 'I want to make our dreams come true, Freddy,'" Angelina suggested.

"Oh, I know!" George said with a wide smile. "It was, 'I want to have your baby, Fred Weasley!' Yes, that was the one," he snickered.

Fred's eyes grew, and he gasped, standing. "What?"

Hermione came out of the bathroom with a scrunched expression. "Freddy, we have a situation," she murmured.

She was chewing on her lip when he padded over. Before he could talk, she held up a plastic object. "What's that?" He questioned.

"That, my brother, is for not telling me about my wife's pregnancy," George teased.

Hermione glared over at him. "You just best keep quiet, or I'll shove this somewhere you won't like."

"Wait," Fred frowned and took it in his hand. "Addition sign is what?"

"As in plus one. Plus more, or to be more specific, plus a new person," George snickered.

Fred blink and looked from the object to Hermione, who was grimacing. "How? I mean, I, it, what?"

"I can explain it when you've digested the fact that you're going to be a father a few months after me," George declared.

"George! I mean it! I'm about to hyperventilate, and you're not helping!" Hermione shouted.

"Wait, hold a tick," Fred breathed as he held up his hand. "You're pregnant? With my baby?"

Hermione whimpered and scrubbed her face. "Yes!"

"I'm sorry, G., but I'm struck dumb," Fred gasped.

Angelina stood from the sofa and waved to it. "You both sit. I need to run to the loo."

Hermione bent over and groaned. "Oh, Merlin. What am I going to tell my father?"

Fred jumped to alarm and assisted her to the sofa and sat down next to her. "G., just breathe."

"Okay, so I was in the other room during the night before my wedding. I was just about to attempt some sleep when I heard the fireplace go off. Drunkenly, I couldn't form what I was hearing. I crawled from my bed and headed to the bathroom to take a piss when I heard the conversation," George paused and scratched his chin.

"What?" Hermione's voice quivered.

"It was a debate between you two. Obviously drunken, but still coherent. Fred was telling you that he loved you and never to change. You must have been so moved because I heard a clatter and then you shouted, 'I want to make our dreams come true, Freddy. I love you. Let's have a baby!' You must have incoherently argued through kisses because she growled. 'I want to have your baby, Fred Weasley.' Everything else was pretty clear shagging at that point," George finished with a smile.

"Wait, hold on," Hermione huffed. "I was the one to insist on it?"

George grinned and nodded. "You were. He argued with you."

Angelina walked back out and breathed. "Did you tell them it was her idea yet?"

Hermione was gnawing at her lip. "I don't understand."

"I do," Angelina said as she sat down in the chair. "We were up talking about the future. You were sloshed, but pretty passionate as I spoke about my excitement for the baby. Remember our last conversation that night before I helped you to go see Fred so you could sleep?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't."

"You told me how much it hurt when you weren't with him. How you wanted to share all this joy about the family and the babies because we had so much hardship during the war. It was rather sweet. I walked you to the couch, and you told me you had to see him. You had to know where he was before you slept. So, I helped you to the floo, let you hobble through, and called it a night."

Fred, who was silently absorbing the whole thing, held up a finger. "So, in essence, both of you participated in this?"

George smirked and nodded. "I suppose we both did."

Fred glanced over at Hermione, who seemed withdrawn. "You guys mind giving us space?" Fred asked.

Angelina stood up, and George dropped his smile. "We'll see you both tomorrow."

"Good night," Angelina murmured.

They left through the fireplace in swift accord. Fred waited a moment and took her hand. "Hermione."

She finally let go of her guarded posture and let the tears surface. "Freddy, I'm so bloody scared!"

He made calming sounds as he set the test down and cupped her face. "It's okay. It's alright, G. We don't have to have this baby."

Her face skewed, and she gasped. "What? How could you say that?" She cried as tears streamed down her face. "You want to be a father. I know you do!"

Fred raised his eyebrows as he breathed. "Hermione, I was only suggesting it because I know it isn't the right time for you. You matter more than my dreams. We'll get there eventually."

She stood away from him and glowered. "I wouldn't have said I wanted to have your baby in a drunken haze if I didn't want to, Freddy," she whimpered as she caressed her abdomen.

"But, Hermione," he stood up. "I don't want you to be afraid of this. This is supposed to be special."

"Fred, I'm going to be scared. This changes our lives forever! It doesn't mean I don't want it," she scoffed and cleared her face.

Fred took a step toward her and held up his hands in submission when she jerked from him. "G., let's talk about this a second. Rational, logical people."

Hermione took a breath and nodded. "Okay, so I'll need to go shopping tomorrow. We'll get the ingredients. I'll need to get some prenatal potions prepped for the week," she said with a nod. "I might tell my mother, but not my father. He might have two different types of reactions, and my mother will warm him up to something favorable first."

"Stop, just stop," Fred puffed. "Your job, your career. Everything you're working toward. You said three years, and I respect that."

She wiped her face with the sweater sleeve and paced the room in thought. "I can speed the process of organizing the department. I'll have to tell Kingsley so he can give me leave time and let me work from home. If I have to come in, I can have your mother watch the baby."

Fred inhaled and exhaled through her dizzying coordination. "Hermione, are you telling me you want this baby?"

Hermione frowned at him and tilted her head. "Fred, I told you. We're having this baby."

"We are?" He asked.

"You told me you wanted to come before my career occasionally. This is that occasion where you come first. Our family comes first. Don't you understand?"

Fred raced to her and enveloped her in his arms. "We're gonna have a baby?" He gasped.

"We're going to have a baby, Freddy," Hermione laughed. They kissed, and Hermione groaned against his lips. "We're going to have a baby," she repeated when they parted.

"We're gonna have a baby!" He cried and peppered her face with kisses. "We're going to have a family, G.!"

She giggled and stroked his beard. "Can we go clean up and go to bed?"

He lifted her from her feet and swung around. "Whatever, however, whenever, love! I don't care, however long it takes. I'm at your service forever."

Hermione belted out in laughter and sighed. "Good, because lugging that baby up the stairs is going to be a hassle."

Fred set her down and scooped her up, cradling her. "I will carry you everywhere, G. Let's go shower," he laughed.

They fumbled to the bathroom, and Hermione got to experience for the first time in her life something vital to their relationship. She got to experience an unfiltered, uninhibited version of Fred Weasley. He was so gratuitous and loving while cleaning her. It was his language. He loved Hermione completely and undoubtedly for loving him.


	19. Chapter 19

Fred was twitching his nose and somehow found himself in this predicament. His pregnant girlfriend was looking at different muggle maternity items in a shopping center. They were shopping for muggle things… he didn't understand the draw, but she insisted.

Hermione was tapping her chin while looking at the vitamins and humming. They hadn't gone to her parents' to visit yet, but she wanted to shop first. They had all sorts of odd items. A toothbrush, some sweatpants, lotions not made by wizards. He wasn't positive why she needed them.

"G., why are we here?" he asked timidly.

"Well, I need to have things at my parents' house," she answered before picking up a bottle. "I'm still going to visit them and need things."

"You mean you need muggle things that you trust?" he suggested with a smile.

Hermione huffed and turned to him. "There are certain muggle things that will be useful, Fred. Things that aren't magically concentrated."

Fred tilted his head and bobbed. "Okay, I'll go with that thought. What do you want that wouldn't be satisfied otherwise?"

"Well, since you asked," Hermione said and dug in her purse. "I have a few books I need to buy that would be beneficial. I need a large assortment of fruits and vegetables, but we can grab those later. We'll need to have," she stopped as he snatched the list.

Fred smirked as she had starred the items that were a priority, including softer bras. "This is impressive, but why can't you magic them?"

"Because it's better if I don't. You know how important the first few months are," Hermione huffed.

"Okay, G., whatever you want. We'll get the whole list," He nodded.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip as she shook the bottle of pills. "I don't want you to get too excited. I still believe we have a few weeks to go until we're in the clear."

"Then, you'll take it easy, and we'll make sure, alright?"

Hermione nodded and set the bottle in the cart before walking off. Fred knew she was still nervous. Her body movements have been rigid. What solidified any of this for her was the adverse effect of smelling breakfast this morning and barely making it to the bathroom. It was early, but it was pretty obvious now that he put the evidence together.

They turned the aisle, and Hermione puffed. "Okay," she sighed while pressing her jumper to her abdomen.

"Are you feeling alright?" Fred asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Just feeling a bit queasy," she said.

Fred pulled out the plastic bottle sitting in the cart. "Have a few sips. Maybe we're walking too fast?"

She reached over and complied, sipping down the water slowly. Fred watched intently as she breathed and handed back the bottle. "Thank you, maybe I was just thirsty."

They had shopped a bit more, grabbing every item on the list before walking out of the store. They had taken her car that was parked at her parents' usually. She had snuck it out, and now they were going to head back.

Hermione tapped her steering wheel and twitched her nose. "Let's not make this a big deal, alright?"

"Whatever you need," Fred agreed.

"Four weeks. That means we still have to make it through two more months before we can tell everyone," she said.

"Two months? My mum is going to die," Fred huffed.

"Fred," Hermione started and thinned her lips. "Your mother will be devastated if we tell her, and then she finds out I," she stopped.

"You're worried because you work so much that you might?" He asked.

Hermione bounced her shoulders as they reached a light. "It could happen. I'm doing this for precaution. It's important that now that we know, we are careful."

Fred rocked his head and breathed. "Okay."

Hermione glanced over and scowled. "If everything goes well this week with the appointments, we'll tell her in a month, okay?" She caved.

He smiled and reached over to pat her leg. "Okay."

"We're not telling my father," Hermione said.

"No, big hard no on that one," Fred winced.

"And I'm only telling my mother, so I have her support. You have your brother who knows and, well, we can talk about possibly telling Bill. I trust him to be discreet. That way, if you need support, you have it."

Fred reached over and twirled her hair while she drove. "Alright, G."

"I was thinking, since George and you are both having children, you both should make Ang and me some products," Hermione declared.

"What kind?"

Hermione pulled into the driveway. "Witch products that are meant for pregnant witches. Things we're going to need. Like salves and a spray that can rid smells from a room. Things that we can use when we can't do magic because we'll be too tired. We could be your testers," Hermione laughed.

Fred scratched his chin as she put the car in park. "Okay, I think that would actually be decent. It would even be a decent line to expand on for the little witches at Hogwarts. Things like lip balms that cure bad breath."

Hermione shook her head while her lips were curled. "You both are creative enough to do it. You can call it your Weasley Wonder Witch line."

Fred chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "More like Weasleys' Gorgeous Goddess line. G., you have the royalties to that one."

Hermione unsnapped her seat belt and caressed his cheek. "Well, you're barmy enough to pay for it," she teased and kissed him. "Now, let's go see my parents."

* * *

The start of the visit was decent enough. Fred and Jack had been talking about things casually as Hermione sleuth snuck up the bags from the shop to her room. Jean had noticed her disappearance and didn't nose about until Hermione was gone a decent amount of time.

It wasn't until she approached the bathroom that she heard her daughter. It caused the mother to wince and wait patiently for Hermione to exit.

"Oh, mum," Hermione said while straightening the blue jumper.

Jean nodded toward Hermione's bedroom, and they shut the door. "So, how many weeks?" Jean asked.

Hermione groaned and stomped her foot. "I wouldn't have been able to hide it from you if I tried."

"Exactly, I'm your mother. I know that rundown but happy expression like anything else. If you're trying to keep it a secret, I'd avoid Molly," Jean murmured.

Hermione puffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm four weeks. Not long at all."

Jean arched an eyebrow. "Already sick? Are you tired?"

"Yes," Hermione confessed. "But I've been tired. I have a new department at work and am running ragged."

"Let's just hope you can slow down a bit," Jean sighed.

Hermione scowled. "Well, I do have a department to run, Mother."

Jean tossed her hand and smiled. "Nevermind that. It will only cause you unneeded stress, and we don't need you to be anxious to talk about it. Did you do your shopping already? I have some toothpaste that won't be as pungent, so it doesn't make you gag."

"I did, I have some things I left here when I come visit if needed as well."

"We're not going to tell your father for a bit. I don't think he needs to be asking when Fred's going to marry you. He can be a bit passionate about your care," Jean laughed as she caressed Hermione's cheek. "I know you both will do what works best for you. There's no need to rush things."

Hermione puffed and blew a curl from her face. "Yes, well, it seems I rushed this."

Jean shifted, and shrugged. "Things happen at different speeds when you love someone. You've never been traditional, Hermione. You're strong-willed and very determined. I have a feeling. However, this culminated because you felt safe enough to share a dream with him. That's alright. We make our own family, including the ones we make together."

"I drunkenly made this decision," Hermione grimaced.

Her mother laughed and exhaled. "Well, I suppose at the time that was all that mattered. It's interesting that even in your moment of inebriation, you decided that he was the man you wanted this dream with. That should be celebrated, not feared. You knew he was the man you wanted to father your children."

"Well, you were traditional. You waited, got married, and then had me."

"I waited because it took us so long to have you, Hermione. You were our gift we waited years for. You're lucky you didn't have to share my curse," Jean said as she glanced around the room.

"So, what do I do now?" Hermione sighed.

Jean folded her arms over her chest and hummed. "Well, you could start thinking about where you want to raise the baby. I'll support you with any decision you make. If you remain at his flat, that's fine, but it will be a trial for you both. Work is within walking distance for you and down the stairs from him. It won't be segregated if you don't do it."

"Yes," Hermione puffed. "That wouldn't be the best idea."

"You'll also have to reevaluate your work levels. Success isn't just about speed, but also fulfillment. You'll have to learn to put down the quill and put the time in for your family. This is a good time for that. You've got several years until your minister wants to retire. Why not utilize that time to build a proper routine for your family?"

"Alright," Hermione said with a nod.

Jean smiled and rubbed Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll be a fantastic mother. You're healthy, strong, and brilliant. I should know, I'm your mother."

"Thanks mum," Hermione beamed.

They embraced, and Jean exhaled. "I love you, and I'm with you every step of the way."

There was a knock, and it led to the Ganger ladies to jump. "Not to interrupt, but, well," Fred sighed.

"Well, what?" Hermione asked.

"I, said something and it," he paused when Jean groaned.

"Stay up here," Jean ordered and stomped out of the room.

"What did you say?" Hermione paled.

Fred shifted as he shut the door. "Well, he asked me if we had talked about marriage. I told him we probably would eventually. We have bigger things to work out."

Hermione breathed and waved her hand. "Okay, well, there goes not telling my father, Freddy."

"Hey, it wasn't even suggested!" Fred hissed. "How am I supposed to know he was examining every word I said."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"He's worse than my mum. Did you know he actually asked me if I planned on buying you a house? Of course, I do," Fred puffed.

Hermione tilted her head and smiled. "Oh, you do?" she asked.

Fred groaned and nodded. "Yeah, G. I was going to work on that this week."

She walked up to him and embraced his torso. "Oh, it's alright, Freddy. Don't get uptight. He's just being my father," Hermione murmured as she ran her cheek against his chest.

Fred bent down and kissed her hair. "You know that I love you, Hermione. I always will. We're going to do this right."

Hermione laughed and nodded against him. "I know. We're going to do things the right way for us. I don't need you to stress. You're going to have to be the calm one in a few months."

"As long as you still love me through all the stretch marks and frustrations, I think we're good."

She giggled and ran her fingers along his shoulder blades. "Oh, most certainly." Hermione turned and enveloped his arms around her. He leaned his chin on her shoulder as he traced circles on her lower abdomen. "If you promise always to make me laugh, I'll hold a maximum of three Weasley children for you."

"Are you sure you don't want more? I feel like I'm getting the better end of the deal here," He chuckled.

"That and you let me eat whatever I want while I hold them. If that means I want those chips from the Leaky Cauldron and pickles, I hope you comply."

Fred nuzzled her cheek and smirked. "That's a deal, G."

Jean had popped her head in and beamed. "Alright, the war zone is clear. Let's go down and talk."

Hermione snorted and pulled from Fred. "I told him not to say anything."

Jean gave her a very 'Hermione' expression. That explains where she got those genes. "You're asking a proud man to be discreet. Come off it, daughter."

Fred grinned and wagged his index finger. "You know, I always knew I'd like your mum."

"Well, let's get this over with," Hermione groaned and passed her mother.

Jean patted Fred's arm on the way out. "Don't worry, she'll be fine," she smiled.

"I know," Fred's lips curled as they filed down the staircase.

They sat down in the sitting room as Jack was twitching his nose. Hermione and Fred sat in a very similar manner the first time they were here months ago. Shy and a bit strained, but as Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione, it eased up.

"Okay," Jack said while shaking his finger. "I'm not happy this wasn't done right."

Jean hemmed. "Jack."

"Yes, yes," he groaned. "However, we know life isn't always built on convention. Hermione is a prime example."

Fred bobbed his head.

"And we will always love you both," Jean added.

"Yes," Jack agreed.

"And," Jean pressed.

"And you both have my blessing. Which comes to our gesture," Jack sighed.

Hermione scowled and fidgeted. "Gesture?"

Jean's face melted to a radiant smile. "We're going to help."

"How?" Fred shifted and winced.

Jack cleared his throat and pressed his finger down on his palm. "Tomorrow we're going to find a house nearby for you both. You can do what you will with it, but we want you nearby, so there's plenty of help with the baby."

"Father, I'm not even that far along," Hermione huffed with urgency in her tone.

"Well, let's focus on being sure you have a comfortable transition," Jack puffed.

Jean strolled over to Jack and took his hand. He breathed and squeezed it. "We didn't get to be there for you before, and we are remedying that, Hermione," Her mother said with a nod.

"We really don't need help with all of that, Mr. Granger," Fred declared.

Jack eased his grip on Jean's hand, and his eyes traced Fred. "We know that, Fred. This is our contribution to your lives, and you won't tell us no."

"Are you going to get married?" Jean asked.

Hermione exhaled with pink cheeks. "Of course, mum. This wasn't planned," Hermione mumbled.

Fred motioned agreed. "Yeah, a bit of a surprise."

"That's alright, you'll do so when you're ready. Hermione had always run before she walked," Jean laughed.

Jack rocked his head while twitching his nose. "Yes, she's always been high velocity. Jean and she have that in common."

Jean laughed and bent down to kiss Jack's cheek. "And you've always been my heart and laughter."

"Well, then plan for a time tomorrow morning to come and look at a few places. We'll get a list prepared tonight," Jack said.

Hermione moved again and sighed. "Father," she started.

He shook his head. "I was just surprised. You're my little bookworm, Hermione. It's hard to see my little girl grow up," he sighed.

Hermione's lips stretched as she stood up and went over to him. Embracing him, she kissed his cheek. "I'll always be your little girl, papa. Don't you worry."

Jack beamed, and Jean moved to give them space. He took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be a remarkable mother, Hermione. I'm so proud of the woman you developed into," he whispered against her brow.

Hermione let her tears go, and she giggled. "I'm going to have decent help. Especially when things get hard, and I need a laugh."

Jack smirked and pulled her face in front of his. "Now, you're going to see a friend of mine for your appointments?"

"If you like," Hermione murmured.

He nodded. "Yes, she's the best in the area. She'll take care of you."

"As in a muggle doctor?" Fred questioned.

Hermione stood up as Jack released Hermione. "Yes, is that a problem?" Jack asked with a scowl.

"No, of course not," Hermione huffed and turned to Fred. "Right, Freddy?"

Fred blinked and held up his hands. "No, no problems here. Whatever you want."

"You learn fast," Jack remarked and stood up. "Let's go have some lunch. I'm sure you're hungry, right, daughter?"

"Let me run to the bathroom," Hermione sighed and wandered out of the sitting room.

Jack waited for the door to sound at the end of the hallway. "You just remember, she needs you to give all the support you have. This won't be easy, and she's stubborn. I don't want her left in the weeds because you got cold feet," he warned Fred while pointing at him.

"Everything I have, Sir," Fred gulped.

"Get to work on a proposal. My daughter needs security."

Jean glared at his back and rolled her eyes. "Jack."

"I'll get right on that, Mr. Granger," Fred smiled and tossed his fingers off his forehead in salute.

"Good, then you have my blessing. Take care of her, and we'll always be in the right space, Fred," Jack said with a nod and turned to head out of the room.

Jean sighed and kissed his cheek before Jack left. "Don't take it personally, Fred. He's very protective. Hermione was our greatest gift in life."

Fred stood up and straightened his clothing. "No, I don't. He has every right to feel scathing. His daughter is pregnant with a man's baby who isn't married to her. I can imagine my mother would have felt similar about Ginny if Harry didn't wait."

Jean waved for them to move, and she nodded. "It's alright, you'll get there. From the moment you entered our house, I knew you were irrefutably in love with our daughter. She's lucky too."

"Well, I'm more so. She said yes," Fred smiled as they reached the dining room.

The Grangers sat down for lunch, and Fred thought. How was he going to enact his planned proposal without her finding out first? Well, it would come to him. He's kept the ring away from her well enough. Right under her nose, in fact. That made him grin and enjoy the afternoon with his soon-to-be inlaws.


End file.
